H P und die Zeit von Luna
by Ruth Sumpffuss
Summary: Die Sommerferien vor dem sechsten Schuljahr sind nur der Auftakt, aber dennoch sehr lang und gefährlich - ein schreckliches Missverständnis lässt Harry eine ungeheuerliche Entdeckung machen.
1. Zwei Träume

**Disclaimer: **_Die Veröffentlichung dieser Story verfolgt keine komerziellen Zwecke. Alle Charaktere, Zaubersprüche, Ortsnamen, ja, das ganze Universum um Harry Potter und schließlich der Held selbst sind geistiges Eigentum der englischen Autorin Joanne K. Rowling._

**Kapitel 1, Zwei Träume**

Schon der erste Ferientag versprach Harry, dass das Leben in Little Whinging im Haus seiner Tante trotz der versprochenen Hilfe von Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody und den Weasleys nicht leicht werden würde. Harrys Freunde in der Zaubererwelt konnten die Dursleys nicht ändern. Selbst wenn Moody mit seinem einschüchternden Äußeren die Dursleys dazu gebracht hätte, mit Harry ein paar Worte zu wechseln - was nützte es Harry, wenn er sich mit Onkel Vernon über Bohrmaschinen unterhalten konnte? Und es wäre absolut lächerlich, sich bei Lupin darüber zu beschweren, dass Tante Petunia ihm die gleiche Diät verpasste wie ihrem Sohn Dudley. Sicherlich hatten Onkel und Tante einige Standards für Harry heraufgesetzt. Sie würden ihn nicht mehr einsperren, nicht mehr rauswerfen, nicht verhungern lassen, ihn nicht mehr zur Küchenarbeit einteilen - sie behandelten Harry wie ein rohes Ei, seit er sich von seinen Freunden am Bahnhof King's Cross verabschiedet hatte. Eingesperrt fühlte Harry sich trotzdem. In eine Welt voller Dursleys und Dudleys. Der Rauswurf drohte ihm doch eher von der anderen Seite - vom Ministerium für Zauberei - wenn er als minderjähriger Zauberer in den Ferien zauberte. Und am liebsten hätte er gezaubert, alle drei Dursleys in Amöben verwandelt, weil sie so- so unbeirrt dumm blieben, mochte kommen, was wollte. Ganz zu schweigen von der Artischocken-Diät.

Am Abend des ersten Tages war Harry noch vor dem Abendessen verschwunden. Ohne Ziel stromerte er durch die Straßen des kleinen Vororts, klapperte mit einem abgebrochenen Ast an den Gartenzäunen entlang und lugte ab und zu über die Schulter zurück, ob jemand ihm folgte. Er rechnete damit. Jederzeit konnte hinter der nächsten Hausecke ein Dementor auftauchen oder ein Todesser oder Voldemort selbst. Dass nichts dergleichen seinen Weg kreuzte, enttäuschte ihn fast schon ein wenig. Wirklich sicher war Harry nur im Haus von Tante Petunia, weil sie die Schwester seiner toten Mutter war und weil es einen Zauber gab, der die verwandtschaftlichen Bande zum stärksten Schutz für Harry machte, zum Schutz gegen seinen Todfeind Voldemort. Aber niemand konnte von Harry im Ernst erwarten, dass er zwei heiße Sommermonate im Innern eines Hauses verbringen würde mit den Dursleys. Er wusste um die Gefahr und wollte selbst auf sich Acht geben.

Solange es Voldemort gab, würde Harry nur mit dieser Gefahr oder gar nicht leben. „_Keiner kann leben, während der andere überlebt_", hatte die Prophezeiung gesagt und meinte damit Harry und Voldemort. Was war mit Voldemort? Was hinderte ihn eigentlich am Leben? Harry hinderte alles, hier seine Verwandten - die Dursleys, dort Voldemorts Pläne! Aber er hatte keine Vorstellung davon, wie Voldemort lebte beziehungsweise nicht lebte, er hatte keine Ahnung, auf welche Weise er Voldemort im Wege stand, wenn er sein Leben in der Sicherheit des Hauses verbrachte. Ihm war wie im Sommer zuvor. Kaum saß er hier in Little Whinging, fühlte er sich vollkommen abgeschnitten von der Zaubererwelt, auch wenn es nur ein Tag war seit seiner Ankunft hier.

Noch jetzt stand die Wärme in den Straßen, nur die Sonne sengte nicht mehr. Harry ging in den nahen Park. Wenn er im Gras lag, konnte er in den wolkenleeren Himmel sehen. In Little Whinging hatte er niemanden, um Zwiesprache zu halten, hier konnte er nur von seinen Freunden und anderen vertrauten Gesichtern aus Hogwarts träumen, von seinem ersten Besuch in Hogsmead - wie er Ron überrascht hatte, sie hatten gelacht... aber selbst diese Erinnerung war nicht unbeschwert. Damals konnte er Hogsmead nicht betreten, ohne fürchten zu müssen, von jemandem enttarnt zu werden. Ein Schulverweis wäre für ihn zu dieser Zeit fast so schlimm gewesen wie eine Verbannung nach Askaban (damals waren die Dementoren noch dort). Ein Schulverweis hieß, bei den Dursleys leben zu müssen, und bei denen hätte er nichts mehr zu lachen gehabt. Harry breitete die Arme aus. So auf der Wiese liegend musste er eine gute Zielscheibe für Voldemort abgeben. Harry war nicht lebensmüde, aber er verfiel dem Übermut und wusste das obendrein. Er wollte nicht daran glauben, dass das Liegen im Gras lebensgefährlich war. Hier draußen spürte er, dass er überhaupt lebte. Im Haus der Dursleys gab es nur ein Nicht-Leben. Er wollte es keine zwei Monate oder nur zwei Wochen länger ertragen. „Sicherheit ist tödlich" sagte sich Harry laut und schloss die Augen. Er versuchte, Sirius' Gesicht zu erinnern. Das Bild seines Paten war noch in seinem Kopf, Harry war froh, es dort aufgehoben zu wissen. Er hatte einen seltsamen Traum. Er sah Voldemort rücklings im Gras liegen, die roten Augen starrten traumverloren in den Himmel und Harry fühlte in seiner rechten Hand die ganze Macht und Stärke seines Zauberstabs. Aber er benutzte ihn nicht, er richtete seinen Zauberstab nicht auf Voldemort - er spielte mit dem Stab in seinen Fingern. Lächelnd betrachtete er den Träumenden. Dann ging er und überließ Lord Voldemort sich selbst. Die Wiese wogte um die schwarz umhüllte Gestalt, das Gras bewegte sich schlängelnd. Es flüsterte. Harry hörte es ganz dicht an seinem Ohr.

„Ihn sollen wir töten, wollen wir vergiften. Unser Gift tötet ihn im Schlaf."

Im Traum schlug Harry die Augen auf und sah die Wiese im Dämmerlicht voller Schlangen, kleine Schlangen nur, aber er wusste sehr wohl, dass ihr Gift sofort tötete. Wenn eine von ihnen in seine nackten Waden biss, würde es kein Zurück mehr geben. Nicht mehr Ron, nicht mehr Hermine - Harry wusste, dass er nur träumte, er sei wach, er wusste, dass er in Wirklichkeit schlief. Allein über die Schlangen, deren Flüstern in seinen Ohren lag, konnte er nicht sagen, ob sie zu seinem Traum gehörten oder tatsächlich existierten. Harry wollte dringend aufwachen. Falls er nicht rechtzeitig aufwachte, würde er vielleicht wirklich zum Opfer dieser Schlangen werden. Er dachte nur noch ans Aufwachen. Es wurde zu einem Kampf, bei dem ihm die Luft wegzubleiben drohte. Er lag auf dem Rücken wie ein Stein, unfähig, einen Arm oder ein Bein zu bewegen, er konnte die Augen nicht öffnen. Harrys größter Wunsch war, jemand möge ihn wecken. Es durfte keinen Aufschub mehr geben. Die Zeit lief ab.

„Seht mal, Potti hier... hat dein Dad ihn ausgesetzt?"

Stimmen drangen an Harrys Ohr, es war, als hätte jemand einen Schalter betätigt - Harry war wach. Er stellte sich weiter schlafend, denn das hohle Gerede und Gelächter kannte er nur allzu gut: Dudley Dursley und seine Gang hatten ihn aufgestöbert. Wenigstens wusste Harry jetzt, dass keine giftigen Schlangen in der Nähe waren. Unauffällig glitt seine Hand zum Hosenbund, Harry umklammerte den Zauberstab, sprang mit einem Satz auf die Füße und stellte sich der Clique. Natürlich hielt er Dudleys Freunden den Zauberstab nicht vor die Nasen, es wäre unklug, Muggeln die Existenz der Zaubererwelt zu eröffnen.

„Na, Potti?" Malcolm hielt Harry seine dreckige Faust unters Kinn.

„Lass das!" fuhr Dudley seinen Freund an.

Malcom guckte bedeppert.

„Potter gehört mir", erklärte Dudley ihm.

Harry fand Dudleys Schauspiel erstaunlich. Dudley wollte sich nicht im Ernst mit ihm schlagen. Er durfte Harry kein Haar krümmen - Onkel Vernon hatte es ihm eingebläut. Sonst käme vielleicht alles noch schlimmer, schlimmer als ein Kringelschwanz an Dudleys Po oder ein verwüstetes Wohnzimmer: die Nachbarn könnten etwas merken.

Malcolm, Gordon und Piers traten von Harry und Dudley zurück, als erwarteten sie, dass die beiden sich einen Kampf liefern würden.

„Mach ihn alle!" feuerte Malcolm Dudley an.

„Halt den Mund, ich sagte, er gehört mir!"

Harry ahnte nicht, was sein Cousin plante, aber er wusste, dass er, sollte es darauf ankommen, seinen Zauberstab benutzen würde - er hatte Ginny Weasleys Flederwichtzauber noch im Gedächtnis. Dudley sah Harry ins Gesicht, ohne ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Harry erzwang den Blickkontakt, indem er seine Augen nicht von Dudleys abwandte. _Du Widerling_, dachte er, während er in Dudleys Schweinsäugelchen sah, _du- du _- er fand selbst in Gedanken keinen Ausdruck dafür, wie sehr er Dudley verabscheute. Dudleys Unterlippe zitterte.

„Hau ab", zischte Dudley gerade so laut wie nötig, ohne die Worte mit den Lippen zu formen. Seine Augen wanderten dabei nach rechts, als wollte er Harry den Fluchtweg weisen.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne", sagte Harry laut, „dass ich abhaue?"

Eine Pause entstand, weil Dudley vor Verblüffung nichts zu sagen wusste. Harry kringelte sich bei der Vorstellung, was für Gedanken in diesem Moment in Dudleys Kopf ratterten.  
„Okay", begann Dudley, nachdem er genug überlegt hatte, langsam, „du hast es nicht anders gewollt."

Leise, nur für Harrys Ohren bestimmt, zischte er die Worte,

„Ich werde ich meinem Dad sagen, dass du mich mit deinem Ding provoziert hast."

Harry wusste, was jetzt kam.

„_STUPOR_"

Blitzschnell, noch ehe Dudleys Rechte ihm das Gesicht zermatschen konnte, hatte er gezaubert. Schleunig wendete er sich Dudleys Freunden zu.

„_Stupor_! - _Impedimenta_!..."

Piers und Gordon hatte Harry mit seinen Zaubern, die bewegungsunfähig machten, erwischt. Für Malcolm war er nicht schnell genug, da riss dieser ihn auch schon nach hinten und würgte ihm seine Fäuste in Bauch und Gesicht - Harry fiel, und als er am Boden lag, trat Malcolm mit seinen hart besohlten Schuhen zu. Harrys Brille brach. Harry - auf dem Rücken liegend - kniff die Augen zusammen, und als er in der nächsten Sekunde keinen Fuß mehr auf seinen Kopf niederfahren spürte, rollte er sich seitlich weg, schnellte wie eine Feder in die Höhe und hexte Malcolm den Flederwichtzauber an den Hals.

Es blieb ihm keine Zeit, das Resultat zu begutachten, er musste verschwinden, bevor Dudley, Gordon und Piers wieder genesen waren. Die Haustür der Dursleys öffnete er sich selbst.

„_Alohomora_" - jetzt kam es auf einen Zauberspruch mehr oder weniger auch nicht mehr an.

Blutverschmiert und verschwitzt, wie er war, quetschte sich Harry auf der Treppe zu seinem Zimmer an Onkel Vernon vorbei. Onkel Vernon grunzte, aber sagte nichts. Harry würdigte ihn keines Blickes. In seinem Zimmer wartete eine Eule auf dem Schreibtisch. Er zog einen Brief unter ihren Klauen hervor - das Briefpapier war vom Ministerium, die Handschrift darauf zeugte von der Eile, in der die Notiz geschrieben worden sein musste.

_Harry, noch ein einziger Zauber, und sie werden dir wieder mit dem Rauswurf aus Hogwarts drohen. Arthur Weasley_

Es wunderte Harry, dass das Ministerium ihn nicht schon wegen der vier Flüche, die er auf Dudley und seine Kumpel geschickt hatte, verurteilte - Seine Brille musste kaputt bleiben. Zunächst einmal setzte Harry sie ab und legte sich in seinen Straßenkleidern aufs Bett. Er dachte darüber nach, was sein Traum zu bedeuten hatte. Bislang hatten alle seine Träume - zumindest die sonderbaren - eine Bedeutung gehabt. Harry wollte niemanden um Rat fragen. Der einzige Mensch, dem er seinen Traum erzählt hätte, wäre Sirius gewesen. Im Halbschlaf hörte er die Haustür gehen. Dudley war gekommen, er besaß im Gegensatz zu Harry einen Hausschlüssel. Harry hörte nur Dudleys plumpe Schritte und das Knarren der ersten Treppenstufe. Die Begegnung im Park hatte zumindest an diesem Abend kein Nachspiel.

Am folgenden Abend lief Harry zielstrebig zum Park. Er legte sich abseits von den Plätzen, an denen Menschen auftauchen konnten, ins Gras. Am Himmel durchzogen die Kondensstreifen von Flugzeugen das tiefe Blau. Er betrachtete sie lange durch die gesprungenen Brillengläser, bis neue Streifen hinzukamen und die alten sich aufzulösen begannen. Seine Gedanken liefen wie ein Film vor seinem Geist ab, und er konnte die Augen schließen. Jetzt sah er Voldemort auf sich zukommen. Seine Gestalt war nur ein schwarzer Umriss, lang und schmal. Voldemort schwebte einem Dementor gleich über die Wiese. Er langte bei Harry an, beugte sich über ihn und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harrys Stirn.

„Dein Fluch wird uns beide treffen." sagte Harry zu Voldemort. Er sprach ruhig und klar, obwohl ihm die Kehle brannte. Er wollte nicht sterben, Harry wollte Hermine und Ron wiedersehen. Bilder von seinen Freunden und auch von Ginny, Luna Lovegood und Neville waren plötzlich da. Er spürte einen dumpfen Schmerz in der Magengrube.

„Hey, das ist nur eine Wiese!" rief er in Voldemorts rote Augenschlitze, „du bist gar nicht hier."

Nochmals stieß etwas in seinen Bauch, doch es tat nicht wirklich weh - Harry lag wieder wach.

Sterne übersäten den Himmel. Er spürte seinen Körper ganz leicht und befreit. Er war einfach nur da. Es gab keinen Grund aufzustehen.

„'Arry", murmelte eine Stimme so dicht an seinem Ohr, dass es fast unheimlich war, „'Arry Potter!"

Harry drehte unwillkürlich den Kopf weg, als ihm eine Mischung aus beißendem Tabakrauch und schlechtem Schnapsgeruch in die Nase stieg.

„Ich werde dich umbringen, 'Arry, du kannst dir zum letzten Mal die Sterne ansehen", sagte die Stimme.

„Ich hab keine Angst."

Harry fuhr mit dem linken Arm durch die Luft, bis er etwas zu fassen bekam, worauf er mit der rechten Hand seinen Zauberstab richten konnte.

„Hä hä - nicht zaubern, nicht!"

„Mundungus Fletcher", sagte Harry zornig und zog den Tarnumhang von einer ansonsten in Lumpen gekleideten Gestalt.

„Was soll das?"

„Dumbledore sagt, für dich is es hier draußen zu gefährlich. Ich wollte dir das nur noch mal klar machen."

„Hast du mir auch die Träume geschickt?"

„Wie, Träume - welche?"

„Nichts", sagte Harry schnell. „Schon gut."

Mundungus schien sich den Kopf darüber nicht weiter zu zerbrechen.

„Is ganz schön stinke langweilig, auf dich aufzupassen", sagte er, „du hockst den halben Tag im Haus, und abends gehst de spaziern."

„Seit wann bist du mir auf den Fersen?"

„Seit du diese Flüche auf deine Muggelfreunde geschickt hast."

„Das sind nicht meine Freunde", stellte Harry klar. „Im übrigen wäre ich dir dankbar, wenn du mich in Ruhe ließest. Von mir aus brauchst du nicht auf mich aufpassen."

„So? Aber Dumbledore..."

Harry leuchtete ein, dass es seiner Sicherheit durchaus diente, einen erwachsenen Zauberer bei sich zu haben, aber ausgerechnet beim Träumen gestört zu werden, war ärgerlich. Sicher, es war kein schöner Traum gewesen, aber vielleicht wollte sich Harry in diesem Traum etwas mitteilen. Vielleicht gab es eine Botschaft oder so was.

„Wie wär's, wenn du deinen Geschäften nachgehen würdest und ich meinen? Dumbledore braucht nichts erfahren."

Mundungus Augen leuchteten, als er Harrys Vorschlag hörte, dann wieder zog er seine Stirn kraus und blickte betrübt.

„Braucht bloß so'n dämlicher Dementor aufkreuzen, und schon isses raus. Oder ein Todesser selber! Du, das is nich mehr lustig, die sind wirklich unterwegs."

Sie verließen den Park. Harry trug Mundungus Tarnumhang, der wahrscheinlich Moody gehörte, um die Schultern, aber Mundungus störte sich nicht daran, mit einem Kopf ohne Körper zu sprechen.

„Und außerdem" sagte er zu Harry, „schiebt jeden Tag ein anderer die Schicht bei dir. Ich bin nur alle drei Tage dran, mal Lupin und mal Tonks - so is es geregelt."

„Aber wieso versteckt ihr euch unter diesem Tarnumhang?" fragte Harry, der sich vorstellte, dass es ihm in Little Whinging besser gehen würde, wenn er sich jeden dritten Abend mit Tonks unterhalten könnte.

„Wir sollen dich ja nich aus dem Haus locken, sondern dafür sorgen, dass du drin bleibst und notfalls jemand bei dir is", sagte Mundungus.

„Hör zu", fauchte Harry, und Mundungus machte ein erstauntes Gesicht, „Ich lass mich von keinem einsperren, auch nicht von euch. Und was mit Voldemort oder seinen Todessern oder den Dementoren zu klären ist, ist auch meine Sache."

Sie nahmen ihn nicht ernst - Harry musste sich über Dumbledore wundern.

„Eure ständige Überwachung macht mich fertig. Also lasst mich in Ruhe! Richte das deinen Leuten aus!"

Mundungus sah drein, als hätte er vor sich einen Zwölfjährigen stehen, der das erste Mal gegen seine Eltern rebelliert. Zu allem Überfluss legte er auch noch seine Pranke beschwichtigend auf Harrys Schulter. Harry entwand sich der Hand, warf Mundungus den Tarnumhang vor die Füße und zischte ihm etwas unverständliches entgegen. Dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte zurück in den Park. Als seine Wut verpufft war, hielt er inne. Was wollte er eigentlich hier? Mundungus hatte ihn in seinem Traum gestört, aber wenn er sich noch einmal auf die Wiese legte, käme Mundungus bestimmt wieder - so hatte das keinen Sinn. Erneut stieg Zorn in Harry auf. Er kickte einen Stein und noch einen zweiten. Es war wohl besser, den Heimweg anzutreten, zurück zu Tante Petunia in das verhasste Schneckenhaus.


	2. Schlechte Nachrichten

**Kapitel 2, Schlechte Nachrichten**

Morgens weckte ihn die Eule, die den Tagespropheten brachte. Er bemerkte sie erst, als sie ihm schon mit ihren Krallen das Gesicht zerkratzte, und als er die Decke zum Schutz über seinen Kopf zog, hackte sie mit dem Schnabel auf seine Hand ein. Er hatte vergessen den Wecker zu stellen. Die Eule wollte bezahlt werden. Die Augen noch geschlossen, holte Harry sechs Knuts unter seinem Kopfkissen hervor. Sie rupfte das Geldstück aus seinen Fingern und machte sich davon.  
Auf dem Titelblatt der Zeitung war ein ganzseitiges Photo des neuen Zaubereiministers Owl McNarrow. Harry hatte ihn noch nie vorher gesehen. Sein Name sagte ihm nichts. Er positionierte sich immer wieder neu in der Mitte des Bildes und setzte ein geschäftsmäßiges Lächeln auf. Im Hintergrund sprangen eine Anzahl Sicherheitstrolle rum. Auf Seite zwei war die Antrittsrede Owl McNarrows abgedruckt.

„..._wollen entschieden gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen vorgehen blabla aber die Gefahr, die von ihm ausgeht vernünftig einschätzen. ...seine Anhänger - nicht mehr als eine Handvoll verirrter Geister...__  
__... hätte man sich vor fünfzehn Jahren nicht so sicher sein sollen, dass ein einjähriges Kind in der Lage wäre, Du-weißt-schon-wen unschädlich zu machen_."

Harry überflog den Rest. Nach dieser Rede überlegte er ernsthaft, ob Umbridge schon wieder im Ministerium saß. Er schlug eine Seite nach der anderen um. Nach den Artikeln eine Woche zuvor, die fast einer Panikmache glichen, hatte die Zeitung nun nichts mehr über Voldemort zu berichten. Scheinbar war wirklich noch nichts Schreckliches passiert. Auf der vorletzten Seite gab es noch etwas.

_**Erste Anzeichen einer neuen Gewaltherrschaft?**_

Harry strich die Seite glatt und las den winzigen Artikel darunter.

_Little Whinging (Surrey) Erste Zeichen, dass der, dessen Name nicht genannt wird, sein Unwesen treibt wurden in dem Londoner Vorort Little Whinging bemerkt.  
Ein sechzehn Jahre alter Muggeljunge wurde mit schweren Fluchverletzungen in ein Krankenhaus der Muggel eingeliefert. Das Zaubereiministerium erwägt eine Verlegung ins St. Mungus Hospital für magische Krankheiten. Der Muggeljunge und seine Freunde, die ebenfalls angegriffen worden sind, wollten der örtlichen Polizei (eine Institution der Muggel für eine muggelspezifische Art Auroren) keine näheren Angaben zur Person des Täters und zum Tathergang machen. Vielleicht erfahren die Leser des Tagespropheten bald mehr von Rita Kimmkorn._

Wenn die Kimmkorn solchen Stuss schreiben durfte, dann wehte wohl wieder ein anderer Wind beim Tagespropheten. Aber auch im Zaubereiministerium. Wenn sie sich das zu schreiben traute, dann musste sie wohl nicht mehr fürchten, als nichtgemeldeter Animagus vom Ministerium zur Verantwortung gezogen zu werden. Wollte sie sich an Harry rächen, indem sie seine Flüche als die Voldemorts ausgab? Es waren lächerliche kleine Zauber im Gegensatz zu den Flüchen, die Voldemort gewöhnlich gebrauchte. Während sich Harry über Rita Kimmkorn ärgerte und die Zeitung nochmals von Seite drei an auf kleinste Hinweise über ungewöhnliche Vorkommnisse durchsuchte, ziepte seine Narbe auf der Stirn. Bald puckerte sie nervtötend, dass er nicht umhin kam, sie zu beachten. Sie puckerte nicht, weil er sich ärgerte, sondern diese Narbe, die Voldemort auf Harry bei dem Versuch, ihn zu töten, hinterlassen hatte, war eine magische Verbindung zu Voldemort und dessen Gefühlsregungen. Sie zeigte flammenden Hass und Ärger, aber auch Freude. Diesmal verspürte Harry ganz im Unterschied zu seinem eigenen Unmut ein Entzücken. Er wusste, dass es Voldemorts Gefühl war. Das Puckern verstärkte sich nicht, aber es hielt an und hinderte Harry, das Lesen der Zeitung fortzusetzen. Er legte sich mit einem kalten Lappen auf der Stirn aufs Bett. Wieder fielen ihm die Träume ein. Er überlegte, sie aufzuschreiben, wenn es ihm besser gehen würde, aber daran, noch einmal in den Park zu gehen, dachte er nicht. Dumbledores Leute hatten es so gewollt, sagte Harry sich trotzig. Sie wollten, dass er nichts unternahm, dass er tatenlos bei seinen Verwandten hockte und sich allenfalls die Stirn kühlte.

Es schien, als würde Harry sich für den Rest der Ferien in seinem Zimmer einschließen. Wenn das Puckern seiner Narbe nachließ, nahm er die Zeitung und las sorgfältig darin. Hermine hätte ihn sicher darin bestärkt. Zwischen den Zeilen sagten manche Artikel, dass man die Gefahr, die von einer Machtballung in den Händen Voldemorts ausgehen könnte, überschätze. Trotzdem schrieb niemand seinen Namen. Sie nannten ihn immer nur Du-weißt-schon-wen oder der, dessen Name nicht genannt wird. Immer wieder brach Harry das Zeitungslesen ab, weil seine Narbe ziepte und puckerte und brannte. Immer wieder spürte er Glücksgefühle, die nicht seine eigenen waren. Was machte Voldemort nur so glücklich? Was verschwieg der Tagesprophet so beharrlich?  
„In der Zeitung steht nichts, aber ich kann spüren, wie glücklich Voldemort ist. Weißt du, was los ist?" schrieb Harry an Ron. Hermine sandte er eine Kopie dieser Nachricht. In den Briefen an Lupin erwähnte er allerdings kein Wort von seinen Narbenschmerzen. Er wollte den Leuten vom Orden nicht noch mehr Grund geben, auf ihn aufzupassen. Sehnlich wartete er auf Hermines und Rons Antworten. Das Echo auf seine Briefe erschreckte ihn.  
„Mir geht's gut, habe prima Ferien. Wie geht's dir?" schrieb Hermine, nachdem sie sich fünf Tage Zeit gelassen hatte, zu antworten.  
Von Ron dagegen war schon einen Tag nach Harrys Brief eine Nachricht gekommen, aber sie war irgendwie nichtssagend:  
„Im Fuchsbau ist es sehr amüsant. Wir holen dich bald nach."  
Harry glaubte nicht, dass Rons Brief schon die Antwort auf den seinen gewesen sein sollte. Aber die nächsten Eulenbotschaften von Ron, die Harry in rascher Folge erreichten, teilten nicht viel mehr mit als,  
„Vergiss nicht, wie sicher du bei deiner Tante bist" oder „schöne Ferien, dein Ron."  
Immerhin dachte Ron daran, Harry eines Tages zu erlösen. Allerdings wurde Harry angesichts der seltsamen Briefe immer mulmiger zu mute. Hätten die Handschriften nicht haargenau mit denen von Ron und Hermine übereingestimmt, hätte er geschworen, dass weder Hermine noch Ron zu solchen Briefen in der Lage waren.  
„Was wollt ihr mir die ganze Zeit mitteilen?" schrieb Harry an Ron und Hermine.  
Die passende Antwort blieb aus.

Wiedereinmal zog ein strahlender Sommertag herauf, als Hedwig durch das offene Fenster segelte. Mit einer Maus in den Krallen landete sie auf einem großen Käfig. Harry blinzelte von seinem Bett zu ihr herüber. Dann wollte er sich eigentlich auf die Seite drehen und noch einmal einschlafen, aber eine zweite Eule kam ins Zimmer. Eine große Schleiereule. Sie schlidderte bei der Landung auf dem Schreibtisch bis vor zur Tischkante, die Harrys Bett am nächsten war und streckte ein Bein vor, an dem ein Brief befestigt war. Das rote Siegel deutete auf den Absender: Hogwarts, Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei. Kaum hatte Harry den Brief abgezogen, flog die Eule wieder durchs Fenster hinaus. Mit klopfendem Herzen öffnete Harry den Umschlag und las:

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie in Ihren Prüfungen 9 Zauberergrade erworben haben._

_Über die Prüfungsergebnisse erhalten Sie ein Zeugnis._

_Wir wünschen Ihnen noch schöne Ferien bei ihren Verwandten und einen guten Schulstart am 1. September._

_Hogwarts, Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, dem 21. Juni_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

Harry zog ein zweites Pergament hinter dem ersten hervor. Was er darauf las, hielt er für einen großen Irrtum:

Astronomie: O  
Geschichte der Zauberei: O  
Kräuterkunde: O  
Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: O  
Verteidigung  
gegen die Dunklen Künste: O  
Verwandlung: O  
Wahrsagen: O  
Zauberkunst: O  
Zaubertränke: O

Die O's tanzten nur so über das Papier, dass es jedem anderen eine große Freude gewesen wäre. Sie tanzten und ließen sich kaum ihren Fächern zuordnen. Aber das war auch nicht nötig, denn Harry hatte in sämtlichen Unterrichtsfächern die Prüfungen mit „Ohnegleichen" bestanden. Harrys Kopf arbeitete:  
In Astronomie hatte er die Sternenkarte nur zu 2/3 ausgefüllt, in Zaubereigeschichte hatte er manche Fragen gar nicht beantwortet, in Wahrsagen hatte er dem prüfenden Zauberer vorausgesagt, dass dieser längst gestorben sein müsste und sein Zaubertrank hatte nur fast die richtige Farbe gehabt. Wer machte Harry diesen schlechten Witz?  
An der Echtheit des Hogwartsiegels gab es keinen Zweifel. Auf dem Zeugnis stand sein Name. Was bedeutete das?  
Harry ließ der Gedanke an den Brief aus Hogwarts den ganzen Tag nicht los. Am Abend hockte er auf dem Fußboden seines Zimmers. Vor ihm ausgebreitet lag der Tagesprophet, doch Harry hatte schon vor Minuten aufgehört, darin zu lesen. Vor seinen Augen verschwammen die Zeilen. In seinem Kopf spürte er das Blut pulsieren. Das Ministerium hatte die Jagd auf Voldemort „_in vollem Umfang_" - wie ein Sprecher des Ministeriums (Percy) es ausdrückte - aufgenommen. Doch wie wollten sie ihn besiegen, wenn Harry der Prophezeiung nach der einzige war, der die Macht dazu besaß?  
Ein leichtes Puckern seiner Narbe zog kaum Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Doch kurz auf das Puckern folgte ein Schmerz, der so ungeheuerlich war, dass Harry glaubte, sein Kopf würde bersten. Harry warf sich auf sein Bett und drückte seine Stirn tief in die Matratze. Er zog das Kissen über den Kopf.  
„_Harry Potter, du bist so gut wie tot_!"  
Einem Schmerzensschrei gleich drängten die Worte und nach ihnen ein höllisches Lachen aus Harrys Mund.  
Er kämpfte gegen die Worte und das Lachen und gegen den Schmerz. Schließlich verstummte er. Der Schmerz wurde erträglich. Harry rollte sich in seine Decke ein. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib. Voldemort war glücklich, doch daran wollte Harry gar nicht denken. Und auch nicht daran, dass man ihn im ganzen Haus gehört haben musste. Doch noch kam niemand die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hinauf und auch Minuten später nicht. Der Schmerz hinter Harrys Stirn ließ ganz allmählich nach und wurde schließlich von einem Puckern abgelöst. Diesmal musste Harry seine Angst zugeben. Er versuchte, sie klein zu halten. Im Haus seiner Tante konnte Voldemort ihm nichts anhaben. Aber die Prophezeiung - Es würde der Augenblick kommen, da Harry sich Voldemort stellen musste. So lange Harry sich verkroch, konnten Voldemort und seine Todesser die Welt in Schutt und Asche legen...  
Wollte er das alles nicht wahrhaben so wie der Tagesprophet, der es verschwieg? Worüber sollte Voldemort sich gefreut haben, als über zerstörte Menschen und ihre Häuser? Wie oft war das Dunkle Mal schon zum Himmel gestiegen, seit Harry sich in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen hatte? Harry wollte etwas tun, aber was wusste er schon über Voldemorts Schwäche, von der Dumbledore gesprochen hatte, und was von seiner eigenen Stärke, einer Macht, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt. Mehr als einmal hatte ihm diese Macht das Leben gerettet. Aber er war sich ihrer nicht einmal bewusst gewesen. Er hatte sie nicht wissentlich eingesetzt.

Eine winzige Eule flog durch das offene Fenster, drehte einer Stubenfliege gleich drei Runden unter der Zimmerdecke und ließ sich auf Harrys Bett plumpsen. Harry streckte seine Hand aus. Pigwidgeon hüpfte auf seinen Finger. An seinen Beinchen war kein Brief. Jemand hatte die Eule abgefangen, oder sie hatte den Brief verloren. Aber Eulen verloren nie ihre Post. Pigwidgeon schien völlig unversehrt, keine Spuren eines Kampfes. Vielleicht war Ron etwas zugestoßen und er hatte seine Eule ohne eine Nachricht zu Harry geschickt? Harry brauchte nicht nachzudenken, er würde Little Whinging umgehend verlassen. Nur wohin? Harry sah auf den Wecker, der auf dem Tisch stand. In zwei Minuten begannen die Muggelnachrichten. Vielleicht könnte er aus ihnen irgendetwas erfahren. Er lief die Treppe hinab, übersprang aus Gewohnheit die unterste Stufe, die immer knarrte, und öffnete die Tür zum Wohnzimmer. Tante Petunia erblickte Harry und ließ fallen, was sie gerade in der Hand hielt.  
„Er", stieß sie hervor.  
Onkel Vernon, der in einem Sessel mit dem Rücken zu Harry gewandt saß, schrie, ohne sich auch nur umzublicken,  
„Das Glas ist zerbrochen! Was hast du getan?"  
„Frag Tante Petunia", erwiderte Harry, „Ich vermute, sie hat das Glas fallen lassen."  
Äußerlich gab er sich gelassen, auch wenn ihm in seinem Innern ganz heiß war und er das Benehmen seiner Verwandten nahezu unerträglich fand.  
Tante Petunia verließ das Wohnzimmer, um eine halbe Minute später mit einem Schwamm und Dr. Bursts FleckWeg Anwendung bei Fruchtflecken bewaffnet, die Hand in einen Gummihandschuh gesteckt, zurückzukehren. Schweigend machte sie sich daran, das Malheur zu beseitigen, Onkel Vernon zapte mit der Fernbedienung.  
„Was suchst du hier?"  
Diese Frage an Harry war nur eine formale Angelegenheit. Harry zögerte mit der Antwort. Am liebsten hätte er Onkel Vernon in sein feistes Gesicht geschrien. Diese Ignoranz, diese furchtbare Dummheit!  
„Ich will telefonieren", mühte sich Harry in gemäßigtem Ton. Seine Stimme zitterte wegen den Gefühlen, die er in dem Moment unterdrücken musste. Das Telefon zu benutzen, war ihm bislang nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen. Jetzt klammerte er sich an diese Möglichkeit, sich Klarheit verschaffen zu können.  
„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage!" donnerte Onkel Vernon.  
Harry sah in dieses breite, rote Gesicht, ohne zu blinkern. Bei Hippogreifen musste man es ebenso machen, oder wenn man Snape belog. Onkel Vernon durfte Harry das Telefonieren nicht verbieten, nicht, wenn die Nachbarn weiterhin von ihm denken sollten, er sei _normal_.  
Tante Petunia unterbrach ihre schnellen Handbewegungen, mit denen sie den Schwamm über den Teppich führte und blickte nun ebenfalls zu Onkel Vernon.  
„Natürlich darfst du telefonieren", quetschte er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Sein Gesicht verfärbte sich blau-violett. Er rang nach Luft, und als er für einen Moment in der Lage war, einzuatmen, sammelte er alle Luft, die nötig war, um „RAUS!" zu brüllen.  
Aber Harry war längst beim Telefon im Korridor und hielt sich den Hörer an das eine und die freie Hand auf das andere Ohr. Ihm fiel ein, dass er nicht vielmehr von Hermine wusste, als die Stadt, in der sie wohnte, und der Beruf ihrer Eltern. Es gelang ihm die Nummer der Zahnarztpraxis von Hermines Eltern herauszufinden. Sofort tippte er sie in den Apparat. Nach einer Ewigkeit schaltete sich am anderen Ende der Leitung eine sanfte Stimme ein:  
„... Die Sprechzeiten sind Montag, Dienstag, und Mit-"  
Enttäuscht legte er den Hörer auf. Er konnte unmöglich bis zum nächsten Tag warten und die Hände in den Schoß legen. Was riskierte er eigentlich, wenn er Hermine bei ihren Muggeleltern besuchte? Jeder, selbst Voldemort, glaubte Harry eher bei den Dursleys oder Ron und am wenigsten bei Hermine. Die Aussicht, Hermine in ein paar Stunden wiederzusehen, verschaffte Harry ein erhebendes Gefühl. Er zweifelte keinen Augenblick an seinem Plan.  
Wieder in seinem Zimmer verstaute er sämtliche Bücher, seine Kleidung, all seinen Besitz, in einen einzigen Koffer, den er immer für die Schulzeit in Hogwarts benutzte. Pigwidgeon kabbelte sich mit Hedwig, Harrys weißer Schneeeule.  
Harry griff nach Pigwidgeon, als er mit Packen fertig war, umschloss ihn sacht mit einer Hand und flüsterte ihm zu:  
„Flieg zu Dumbledore!"  
Woraufhin der Vogel zwei kleine Runden im Zimmer drehte und dann durch das weit geöffnete Fenster in den blassblauen Abendhimmel entflog.  
Im Zimmer standen jetzt nicht mehr als Bett, Tisch und Schrank, ein großer Vogelkäfig und der Koffer aus Holz. Harry hielt seinen Besen, einen Feuerblitz, den ihm sein Pate Sirius geschenkt hatte, und einen fließenden, glänzenden Stoff, den Tarnumhang, der einmal seinem Vater gehört hatte, in der Hand. Hedwig hatte sich auf seine Schulter gesetzt. Vielleicht sollte er den Dursleys eine Nachricht hinterlassen, etwas wie „_komme spätestens in den nächsten Sommerferien wieder_." Er hatte schon einen Fuß auf die Treppe hinab zum Wohnzimmer gesetzt, da erschien es ihm plötzlich lächerlich. Hedwigs Käfig und seinen Koffer würde er, wenn er zu Hermine flog, in Little Whinging zurücklassen, woran die Dursleys erkennen konnten, dass er sie nicht endgültig verlassen wollte. Harry machte kehrt, schwang sich auf seinen Besen und warf den Tarnumhang über.  
„Ich will zu Hermine", sagte er leise zu Hedwig, die immer noch auf seiner Schulter saß, „flieg voraus!"  
Er hob den Umhang, damit Hedwig darunter hervorfliegen konnte, und dann folgte er ihr durchs Fenster hinaus. Unter ihm auf dem gepflegten Rasen kickte Dudley einen Ball. Als er die Eule bemerkte, die noch ziemlich tief flog, nahm er den Ball auf, holte aus und warf ihn nach ihr. Man hätte meinen können, er wollte Harry treffen. Harry wich dem Ball aus wie einem Klatscher beim Quidditch. Er blickte noch einmal zurück nach Dudley und war sich sicher, dass der ihn nicht gesehen hatte, denn er kickte schon wieder in aller Ruhe seinen Ball.

Zum Glück besaß Harry einen Feuerblitz. Ein anderer Besen konnte wohl schwerlich mit Hedwigs Tempo mithalten. Sie kamen bei Hermines Elternhaus an, kurz bevor es vollkommen Nacht wurde. Hedwig steuerte auf ein erleuchtetes Fenster im zweiten Stockwerk zu und ließ sich auf dem Fenstersims nieder. Kaum dass sie mit dem Schnabel gegen die Scheibe pochte, schob auch schon jemand die Vorhänge beiseite. Es war Hermine, und Harry fühlte unbändige Freude, sie wiederzusehen. Er flog ganz dicht ans Fenster. Sie öffnete einen Fensterflügel. Hedwig rührte sich nicht.  
„Hermine! Ich bin's, Harry", sprach Harry gerade so laut wie nötig.  
Hermine bekam einen Schreck, fasste sich aber schnell und zog nun auch den anderen Fensterflügel auf. Harry steuerte durchs Fenster und landete knapp neben Hermines Bett.  
„Oh, Harry!" rief Hermine und umarmte Harry, kaum dass er den Tarnumhang vom Kopf gezogen hatte. Harry verschwand beinahe unter ihrem buschigen, braunen Haar. Sie ließ ihn gar nicht mehr los, sondern schmiegte ihr Gesicht an Harrys Schulter und weinte.  
„Was ist?" fragte Harry und strich ihr übers Haar.  
„Ron, die Weasleys!" hörte er Hermine schluchzen.  
„Was?" Harry versuchte, Distanz zu Hermines Gesicht zu gewinnen und nahm es deshalb in seine Hände. Hermine ließ es nur widerstrebend zu. Sie bewegte fast unmerklich ihren Kopf wie bei einem Nein und starrte Harry an.  
„Harry, wieso bist du nicht bei deiner Tante? - Im Fuchsbau war... das dunkle Mal! Du riskierst dein Leben!"  
Harry hatte nicht das Gefühl, sein Leben sei augenblicklich mehr in Gefahr als in den vergangenen drei Wochen, die er bei den Dursleys zubringen musste. Hermine hätte ihm vorwerfen sollen, dass er überhaupt so lange weg gewesen war. Er glaubte sich verhört zu haben - das dunkle Mal über dem Haus von Rons Familie?  
„Wo ist Ron?" fragte er.  
„... ich kann es nicht sagen - es ...es ist etwas ganz schreckliches passiert..."  
Hermine sank auf das Bett neben Krummbein, ihren Kater, der dort halb schlief, halb wachte.  
„Der Tagesprophet - ", mit den Augen wies sie auf einen Sekretär.

Harry durchquerte das Zimmer (Er brauchte ziemlich lange für die optisch geringe Entfernung zwischen Bett und Sekretär, ungefähr zwei Minuten Fußweg würde man umgangssprachlich sagen.) und nahm die Zeitung. Er brauchte sie gar nicht aufzuschlagen. Gleich auf der Titelseite war ein Foto, das ihn auf der Stelle die ungewöhnlichen Dimensionen von Hermines Zimmer vergessen ließ. Der zerstörte Fuchsbau. Die Headline verkündete:

**_Grausames Attentat auf Ministeriumsmitarbeiter_**

_Arthur Weasley, Mitarbeiter des Zaubereiministeriums in der Abteilung gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten, und seine Familie wurden in der vergangenen Nacht Opfer eines Attentats. Das Ministerium vermutet hinter dem Anschlag den, dessen Name hier nicht genannt werden darf und seine Anhänger. Weasleys Haus brannte fast vollständig nieder. Unserem Reporter vor Ort bot sich ein Bild der Zerstörung, über dem das Dunkle Mal, das Zeichen der Anhänger des Mannes, dessen Name niemand nennt, aufstieg. ...Im Ministerium geht man davon aus, dass sich zur Zeit des Anschlags Arthur Weasley, seine Frau Molly und die Kinder Bill, George, Fred, Ron und Ginny im Haus aufhielten. Die Opfer konnten noch nicht geborgen werden. Von einem Sprecher des Ministeriums hieß es, man suche derzeit noch nach sterblichen Überresten zwischen den Trümmern ..._

Harry hatte sich auf einem Stuhl niedergelassen. Die Zeitung war ihm entglitten, und er rang nach Luft. Die ganze Zeit hatte er sich in seinem Zimmer verschanzt, während Ron... - das Ziepen seiner Narbe - er hätte viel eher darauf hören sollen!  
„Es ist nur", sagte Harry laut, „etwas seltsames: Ich habe heute Morgen auch den Propheten bekommen. Da stand nichts über einen Anschlag. Ron lebt vielleicht noch!"  
Hermine sah Harry verwirrt an.  
„Ja!" versicherte ihr Harry, „wenn ich es dir nur zeigen könnte, da heißt es, das Ministerium unternehme alles mögliche gegen Voldemort, aber sonst gab es nichts beunruhigendes"  
Harry stockte, und plötzlich war ihm, als schlüge ein schwerer Stein in seinem Magen auf.  
„Hermine!" sagte er eindringlich, „Hast du Post von Hogwarts - ich meine die Prüfungsergebnisse..."  
„Ja", sagte Hermine und wusste nicht worauf er hinauswollte, „...aber das ist doch jetzt egal."  
„Vielleicht ist es nicht egal. Stell dir vor, in meinem Brief von Hogwarts stand, ich hätte in jeder Prüfung ein Ohnegleichen."  
Hermine machte sich auf den Weg zum Sekretär.  
„Hier ist mein Brief", sagte sie, trat an den Sekretär und öffnete eines der vielen schmalen Schubfächer. Sie zog einen goldenen Brief mit dem roten Siegel von Hogwarts daraus hervor.  
„Du hast ihn noch nicht mal geöffnet", sagte Harry mit heiserer Stimme.  
Stumm entsiegelte Hermine den Brief, entfaltete ihn und überflog mit den Augen das Pergament. Harry versuchte, von ihrem Gesicht Freude oder Enttäuschung abzulesen. In ihre Stirn gruben sich zwei senkrechte Falten, und es schien, als würde Hermine immer nachdenklicher.  
„Da stehen alle möglichen Noten, nur kein O. Zweimal ein S und in Arhithmantik sogar ein T", sagte Hermine ohne ein Zeichen der Entrüstung oder Enttäuschung darüber, dass man sie so schlecht bewertet hatte.  
„Weißt du, vielleicht ist meine Post verzaubert. Ich meine, jemand hat ihren Inhalt verändert", sagte Harry.

„Mein Brief von Hogwarts ist nicht weniger seltsam als deiner." entgegnete Hermine, „Möglicherweise stimmt auch nicht, was in meinem Tagespropheten steht."  
„Irgendwas ist aber mit Ron", sagte Harry, und er erzählte, dass Rons Eule bei ihm war ohne einen Brief.  
„Wo ist Pigwidgeon jetzt?" fragte Hermine.  
Harry wollte ihr gerade antworten, als eine Stichflamme über Hermines Bett erschien und sich in einen wunderschönen, schwanengroßen Vogel mit rotgoldenen Federn verwandelte.  
„Fawkes!" rief Harry aus.  
Der Vogel zog einen eleganten Kreis im Zimmer und blieb dann flügelschlagend vor Harry und Hermine in der Luft stehen.  
„Dumbledore schickt ihn", sagte Harry.  
„Nimm Krummbein auf deinen Arm!" forderte er Hermine auf.  
Er erinnerte sich, wie Dumbledore im vergangenen Schuljahr Fawkes Schwanzfedern nur berührte und im nächsten Augenblick mit ihm verschwunden war. Das gleiche mussten sie jetzt auch tun. Krummbein war schon auf Hermines Rücken gesprungen und krallte sich in ihrem Nacken fest. Harry nahm seinen Besen und den Tarnumhang an sich und fasste Hermines Hand. Hermine begriff ohne Worte und legte ihre andere Hand um Fawkes Schweif. Sofort verschwand Hermines Zimmer vor Harrys Augen in einem Wirbel aus Feuerfarben. Ihm war, als schwebte er schwerelos in einem warmen Raum, in dem er keine Grenzen außer seiner eigenen Haut wahrnehmen konnte. Alles um ihn herum wirbelte, floss und strömte - die Bewegung war außer ihm, er bewegte sich nicht. Das alles geschah in Sekunden oder Stunden - vielleicht verging gar keine Zeit - ein goldener Ton drang in Harrys Ohr, und er öffnete die Augen, ohne sich bewusst zu sein, sie vorher geschlossen zu haben. Er sah Dumbledore, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß, die Fingerkuppen aneinandergelegt zu Harry und Hermine aufblickend.  
„Du hast das Haus deiner Tante verlassen, den Ort, der dir vollkommenen Schutz gewährt" richtete er seine ersten Worte an Harry.  
„Wie lange sollte ich dort noch bleiben?" entfuhr es Harry in einem scharfen Ton. „Wenn ich ein mächtiger Zauberer wäre, dann hätte ich anders gehandelt. Aber so - ... ich kann doch nicht zusehen, wie die Welt um mich herum - wie Voldemort die Zauberer bedroht und die Muggel ... ich kann doch nicht einfach abwarten, während ich weiß, dass sie nichts gegen ihn tun können. Und dann habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht wegen ..."  
„Wegen Ron", unterbrach ihn Hermine mit lauter aber sehr viel ruhigerer Stimme, als Harry sie hatte.  
Harry ließ sie fortfahren. Andernfalls hätte er Dumbledore anschreien müssen. Es war ein anderes Gefühl als Wut. Es war Verzweiflung. Er dachte an seine Narbe, die fast ständig puckerte und brannte, an die lächerlichen Artikel in seinem Tagespropheten, die das Thema Voldemort ignorierten und an die Machtlosigkeit und möglicherweise auch Dummheit des Zaubereiministeriums. Hätte er weitergesprochen, er hätte seine Gefühle nicht mehr zurückhalten können. Vielleicht spürte auch Hermine das.  
„...unsere Post wurde wahrscheinlich mit irgendeinem Zauber belegt. Aber vor allem ist etwas nicht in Ordnung mit Ron. Seine Eule kam zu Harry, ohne eine Nachricht zu überbringen. In meinem Tagespropheten stand, er und Ginny, Fred und George und seine Eltern wären tot! Harrys Ausgabe des Tagespropheten berichtet nicht darüber. Was wissen Sie, Professor?"  
„Ich kann Euch leider nicht beruhigen. Die Weasleys konnten sich vor dem Anschlag auf ihr Haus rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley sind mit Ron und Ginny untergetaucht. Aber Ron handelte sehr unvorsichtig, als er sich vor fast drei Stunden aus dem Versteck stahl, vermutlich um dich, Harry, zu besuchen."  
Hermine ließ Krummbein auf den Boden gleiten.  
„Bitte setz dich, Hermine", sagte Dumbledore sanft und wies auf einen bequemen Stuhl, der vorher noch nicht da gestanden hatte. Auch Harry nahm nun einen Stuhl hinter sich wahr, aber er blieb stehen und sah wie gebannt in Dumbledores blaue Augen hinter den Halbmondgläsern. Vor fast drei Stunden hatte er seine Narbe gespürt. _Ron_! Voldemort hatte Ron.  
„Wo ist Ron jetzt? Was machen sie mit ihm?" fragte Harry.  
„Ist er am Leben?" drängte Hermine.  
Krummbein war auf ihren Schoß gesprungen und schmiegte sich darein, die Ohren gespitzt.  
„Ich bin überzeugt, dass er noch lebt", sagte Dumbledore.  
„Aber wie -? Wo ist er?"  
„Es wundert mich, dass du noch keine Vision hattest, Harry, aber diese Uhr von Mr. und Mrs. Weasley..."  
„Voldemort", flüsterte Hermine.  
Harry fühlte seine Knie nachgeben. Er musste sich setzen, rutschte aber bis zur vorderen Kante seines Stuhls vor.  
„Will Voldemort uns erpressen?"  
„Genau das denke ich, Harry. Ron ist seine Geisel", sagte Dumbledore leise und mit ernstem Ausdruck.

Im Raum war es sehr still, nichts regte sich, weder arbeitete eines von Dumbledores filigranen Instrumenten, noch kam ein Geräusch aus den Portraits mit den ehemaligen SchulleiterInnen von Hogwarts, als Hermine fragte,  
„Was will Voldemort uns abpressen?"  
Harry meinte, die Antwort zu kennen.  
„Voldemort meint doch nicht, dass Sie einen Menschen gegen den anderen tauschen würden?" wandte er sich an Dumbledore.  
„Wovon redest du?" fragte Hermine.  
Dumbledore presste für einen Moment die Hände auf sein Gesicht - wobei die Halbmondbrille den Nasenrücken hinaufrutschte -, als fiele ihm die Antwort schwer. Dann sprach er widerstrebend:  
„Selbst wenn Voldemort den in die Hände bekommt, den er will, heißt das nicht, dass er Rons Leben verschont ..."  
„Wen will Voldemort?" unterbrach Hermine.  
Dumbledore atmete lang und hörbar aus, bevor er seine Rede wieder aufnahm.  
„Wenn sich der, den Voldemort will, ihm ausliefert, müsste er sich mit ihm duellieren. Unterläge er Voldemort, so wäre das auch Rons Tod."  
Hermine stieß einen gequälten Laut aus.  
„Harry - ", sagte sie in dem Versuch, ihrer selbstgestellten Frage eine Antwort zu geben.  
„Aber ... ", fuhr Dumbledore ein wenig lauter als zuvor fort, „Wir finden einen Weg, Ron zu befreien, ohne Harry ins Spiel zu bringen."  
Hermines Befürchtung hatte sich bestätigt. Ihre Hände gruben sich in Krummbeins Fell. Sie wandte sich zu Harry, aber er wagte nicht, sie anzublicken. Stattdessen sah er auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen, wo die Muster vor seinen Augen verschwammen. Im Augenblick glaubte er nicht, Ron jemals lebend wiederzusehen. Dumbledore erhob sich und trat hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor.  
„Ich begleite euch jetzt zum Gryffindorturm. Ihr werdet diese Nacht auf Hogwarts verbringen. Morgen muss ich abreisen. Ich denke, ihr zieht für den Rest der Ferien ins Hauptquartier. Lupin wird sich um die Sache mit eurer Post kümmern."  
Er gebot ihnen zu folgen, und sie verließen stumm das Büro. Die Gänge des Schlosses waren wie ausgestorben. Aus den Portraits entlang der Wände drang ein Schnarchen und Grunzen oder auch nur ein sachtes Schniefen. Die Bewohner der Bilder schliefen. Eine schmächtige Ritterrüstung zur Linken schnarchte lauter als alle anderen. Als Harry, Dumbledore und Hermine mit Krummbein sie passierten, brüllte sie einem Löwen gleich. Der Ritterhelm öffnete sich kreischend und spuckte einen Geist aus: Peeves! Sein Gelächter, als er entschwebte, dröhnte in den Fluren und hallte noch lange nach.  
Sie waren vor dem Portrait am Eingang zum Gryffindorturm angekommen. Die fette Dame schlief.  
„Noch eines, Harry", sagte Dumbledore und sah Harry fest in die Augen - die gesprungenen Brillengläser schienen ihn nicht im mindesten dabei zu stören - „Rons Leben ist in der größten Gefahr, sobald Voldemort dich in seiner Gewalt hat."  
Harry klopfte das Herz im Hals und er konnte Dumbledore nicht länger ins Gesicht sehen. Er wollte nur noch allein sein.  
„Zitronenbrause", sagte Dumbledore, woraufhin die fette Dame aus ihrem Schlaf schreckte, dann aber kommentarlos das Einstiegsloch zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors freigab.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich überhaupt schlafen kann", sagte Hermine. Dumbledore strich ihr über das Haar. Sanft drückte er ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust.  
„Lege dich nur auf dein Bett, und vergiss nicht, die Decke bis zur Nasenspitze zu ziehen", antwortete er ihr.  
Hermine widersprach nicht.  
Sie kletterten durch das Loch. Das Portrait der fetten Dame verschloss den Eingang hinter ihnen. Hermine warf Harry noch einen Blick zu. Dann eilte sie die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinauf. Harry hörte sie schluchzen, bevor eine Tür ins Schloss fiel und Hermines Laute nicht mehr durchdringen konnten. Am liebsten hätte er sie aufgehalten, ihr nachgerufen, sie solle bleiben. Gerade jetzt wollte er nicht allein sein und erst recht nicht schlafen, seinen Kopf unter eine Decke stecken. Er musste mehr über Ron erfahren. War es denn wahr, was die Uhr der Weasleys anzeigte? Woher wollte Dumbledore wissen, dass sie richtig ging? Vielleicht war Ron Voldemort inzwischen schon wieder entkommen. Er brauchte nur Glück so wie Harry. Nur mit Glück hatte Harry es geschafft. Welche Macht gab es sonst gegen Voldemort ...

Das Kerzenlicht, das den Gemeinschaftsraum erhellte, begann zu flackern, als wollte es Harry mitteilen, dass er nun zu Bett gehen sollte.

Harry befolgte Dumbledores Worte. Nachdem er den Tarnumhang, seinen Besen, die Brille und ein paar Kleidungsstücke abgelegt hatte, kroch er unter die Bettdecke und wartete, was mit ihm geschehen würde. Merkwürdigerweise überfiel ihn, sobald er die Decke bis übers Ohr zog, ein tiefer, tröstender Schlaf.

Das Aufwachen am nächsten Morgen war um so schmerzlicher. Harry betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum fast gleichzeitig mit Hermine. Ein Frühstück mit Haferbrei und Toast erwartete die beiden. Sie setzten sich an den gedeckten Tisch, aber keiner unternahm den Versuch zu essen.  
„Wir müssen Ron da rausholen, Hermine."  
„Bist du dir ganz sicher, Harry? Du hast Dumbledore gehört..."  
„Ich kann nicht abwarten, bis den anderen etwas einfällt, wie sie Ron helfen können."  
„Aber vielleicht hat Dumbledore schon einen Plan."  
„Dann wird er mich in seine Pläne einweihen müssen!"  
„Was willst du denn überhaupt unternehmen?"  
„Wir müssen zaubern lernen, ich meine all die Sachen, die sie uns noch so lange vorenthalten möchten."  
„Das habe ich auch schon gedacht. - Wir müssten uns auch mit schwarzer Magie befassen."

Eine kurze Pause entstand. Wie nebenbei zog sie ihren Zauberstab, tippte mit der Spitze des Stabes an Harrys kaputte Brille und murmelte, „_Okulus Reparo_."  
Harry sah an Hermine vorbei.  
„Wie ist Dumbledore so gut geworden?" fragte er leise.

„Ich glaube, Harry, es sind gar nicht seine Zauberkünste - ich meine, er kann natürlich besonders gut zaubern, aber zu einem mächtigen Zauberer wurde er durch eine andere Kraft... Er ist so gut, ich meine - im Herzen."  
„Du bist es auch", fügte sie nach einer Weile hinzu.

„Eine Kraft in deinem Herzen ... ", zitierte Harry seinen Schulleiter.

„Wie, bitte?" fragte Hermine, die sehr wohl verstanden hatte.

„Schon gut", meinte Harry.  
„Wenn ich mich Voldemort stellen würde ..."

„Nein, niemals!" rief Hermine.

„Aber wie lange wird Ron durchhalten. Was macht Voldemort mit ihm?"

Der Portrait-Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum öffnete sich. Harry und Hermine verstummten augenblicklich. Nymphadora Tonks und Kingsley Shacklebolt kamen durch das Loch in der Wand.

„Guten Morgen ihr zwei!" grüßte Tonks, „na, immer noch beim Frühstück?"  
Harry blickte zu ihr auf. Er sah ihr bonbonrosa Haar und ihren lustigen Mund und irgendwie freute er sich, sie zu sehen. Kingsley Shacklebolt schritt den Gemeinschaftsraum ab, dann blieb er an der Stirnseite des Frühstückstisches neben Tonks stehen.  
„Habt ihr eure Sachen gepackt?" fragte Tonks.  
Krummbein musste die Frage verstanden haben, denn er sprang jetzt auf Hermines Schoß. Harry erinnerte sich an seinen Besen und den Tarnumhang.  
„Ich muss noch mal hoch", sagte er und verschwand auf der Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal. Dort angelangt nahm er Besen und Umhang auf, doch statt den Schlafsaal wieder zu verlassen, ging er an eines der Fenster. Von hier aus hatte er einen weiten Blick über die Schlossgründe von Hogwarts und den verbotenen Wald. Am Waldrand sah er Hagrids Hütte. Er suchte nach einem Zeichen dafür, dass Hagrid jetzt zu Hause war. Erkennen konnte er nichts. Rasch verließ er den Schlafsaal.  
„Tonks", rief er schon von der Treppe aus, „bevor ihr uns mitnehmt, will ich Hagrid noch ‚Hallo' sagen."  
„Oh ja, ich auch!" Hermine war schon auf dem Sprung.  
„Hagrid wird uns begleiten", erwiderte Tonks, „Seid ihr fertig mit frühstücken?"  
Hermine stand einen Moment der Mund offen, dann sprang sie mit Krummbein im Arm in die Luft, und Harry sah sie zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Wiedersehen am Vorabend lachen.

Hagrid wartete schon auf sie in Dumbledores Büro. Harry und Hermine warfen sich an seine Brust. Er schloss um jeden einen Arm und küsste sie nacheinander auf den Kopf. Es war eine Begrüßung, als hätten sie sich ein halbes Leben nicht mehr gesehen, dabei waren erst drei Wochen seit ihrer letzten Begegnung vergangen. Harry fühlte sich für einen Augenblick so wohl, wie lange nicht mehr. In ihm wuchs eine Ahnung, was Hagrid ihm bedeutete. Das wiederum war schmerzhaft.  
Dumbledore wartete hinter seinem Tisch, bis Hagrid seine beiden Freunde wieder auf den Boden gestellt hatte. Er blickte in die Runde der Versammelten, dann sagte er zu Harry gewandt:  
„Heute Abend sehen wir uns wieder. Du wirst an unserer heutigen Versammlung teilnehmen. Jetzt schicke ich euch ins Hauptquartier."

Er hieß alle, einen zerbeulten Kessel anzufassen, den Portschlüssel, der sie zum Hauptquartier des Phönixordens am Grimmauldplatz Nummer Zwölf bringen sollte.


	3. Die Versammlung des Ordens des Phönix

**Kapitel 3, Die Versammlung des Ordens des Phönix**

„Eins ..., zwei ... ", bei drei spürte Harry einen Ruck hinter seinem Nabel. Das Tempo der Reise, der Farbenwirbel, die Bodenlosigkeit bis seine Füße wieder hart aufschlugen, das alles war ihm vertraut. Nur nicht der dumpfe Schlag auf seinen Kopf. Er versetzte Harry kurzzeitig in Ohnmacht. Dann fühlte Harry weitere Schläge ins Gesicht. Diesmal waren es nur Ohrfeigen, die ihn wieder ins Leben holen sollten. Mad-Eye Moodys Gesicht beugte sich über Harrys.  
„Du könntest auch so ein Auge gebrauchen."  
Moody meinte damit sein eigenes magisches Auge, mit dem er 360° Sicht hatte und durch Wände und Türen und sogar in seinen eigenen Kopf sehen konnte.  
„Nicht um diesen Preis", sagte Harry und betastete mit beiden Händen seine schmerzende Schädeldecke.  
Jemand hinter ihm lachte und lachte, als könne er nicht mehr damit aufhören. Dann erstarb das Lachen in einem Geräusch, das klang, als ob dem Lachenden die Luft abgeschnürt worden wäre.  
„Welchen Preis denn?" wollte Moody wissen.

„Lass ihn sofort los!" schrie Hermine.

Harry rappelte sich auf, was gar nicht so einfach war mit einem dröhnenden Kopf, und wandte sich um. Hagrid stand mit zornrotem Gesicht in der Küche von Sirius' Haus. Er hatte Kreacher, den Hauselfen, am Hals gepackt und hielt ihn hoch über den Boden. Kreacher zappelte, und eine gusseiserne Bratpfanne entglitt seinen Händen und fiel auf Hagrids Fuß.

„Aaahhhhrrrg!"

Hagrid ließ Kreacher zu Boden fallen, sein schmerzender Fuß schnellte in die Luft, traf Kreacher, als wäre er ein Fußball, und der Hauself flog quer durch die Küche und klatschte neben der Spüle auf den Boden.

Hermine stürzte sofort zu ihm hin.  
„Ist dir was passiert?"  
„Der Hauself hat Harry angegriffen!" schrie Hagrid Hermine an.

„Dumbledore hat gesagt, wir sollen nett zu ihm sein", Harry meinte das durchaus ernst.  
Von Hermine erntete er nur einen vorwurfsvollen Blick. Kreacher wehrte ihre Hilfe ab und verkroch sich im Spülschrank, wo er eine Art Schlafnest hatte. Dabei zischelte er etwas wie _Schlammblüterin_.

Harry hatte sich inzwischen an den Küchentisch gesetzt. In seinem Rücken zerschlug Tonks gerade einen Gegenstand, es klang wie Porzellan. Harry drehte instinktiv den Kopf, um nachzusehen, doch ihm wurde davon so schwindelig, dass er Mühe hatte, sich auf seinem Stuhl zu halten.  
Tonks entschuldigte sich und murmelte „_Reparo_!" Dann stellte sie einen wackeligen Turm aus sieben übereinandergestapelten Tassen auf den Tisch.  
Hagrid machte sich unaufgefordert daran, Tee für alle zuzubereiten.  
„Danach muss ich aber weiter", grummelte er.  
„Ich auch", sagte Shacklebolt und nahm sich einen Stuhl.  
„Was heißt das, du musst weiter?" wollte Harry von Hagrid wissen.  
„Verreisen. Auftrag von Dumbledore", antwortete Hagrid.  
Harry konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber dem Klang seiner Stimme konnte er entnehmen, dass Hagrid sich offenbar auf die bevorstehende Reise freute.  
Hermine setzte sich an den Tisch.  
„Ich muss unbedingt einen Brief an meine Eltern schreiben, damit sie sich keine Sorgen machen", sagte sie zu Tonks gewandt.  
Moody schaltete sich dazwischen, ohne sein magisches Auge vom Spülschrank zu wenden;  
„Deine Eltern werden in Ohnmacht fallen, wenn sie derzeit einen Brief von dir erhalten. Warte, bis Lupin die Sache mit deiner Post geklärt hat. Vermutlich ein indifferenter Skriptumzauber..."  
„Ein Fluch, der den Inhalt aller Nachrichten, die per Eulenpost zu dir gelangen verändert", erläuterte Tonks.  
Harry wollte zuhören, es interessierte ihn, was Tonks über diesen Postzauber wusste, aber sein Kopf brummte und er fühlte eine schwere Müdigkeit über sich kommen. Er legte seinen Kopf in die verschränkten Arme und dämmerte ein wenig weg. Von dem Gespräch in der Küche drangen nicht einmal mehr Fetzen an sein Ohr. Dafür hörte er ein anderes Gespräch um so deutlicher.  
„Waaas!"  
„Herr, er ist nicht mehr bei seiner Tante und ... und sie - dieses Schlammblut - ist auch fort..."  
„Du hast sie entkommen lassen! Finde heraus wo sie sind!"  
Der letzteres sagte, hatte eine kalte hohe Stimme, Voldemorts Stimme. Die andere Stimme war die einer Frau.  
„Lestrange", sagte jetzt Voldemorts Stimme, „du weißt, was dich erwartet, nachdem du wiedereinmal jämmerlich versagt hast. Dass du mir diesen Jungen, seinen besten Freund" - ein kaltes hohles Lachen ertönte an dieser Stelle, „dass du mir den gebracht hast, einzig das verschafft dir ein wenig Gnade."  
„Herr!" Tiefe Dankbarkeit lag in diesem Wort, wie die Frau es aussprach.  
„Und außerdem", fuhr Voldemort fort, „habe ich keine Lust, dich zu strafen, wo ich doch jetzt den Jungen quälen kann."  
Harry verfolgte das Gespräch bis zu diesem Punkt, ohne etwas von der Umgebung, in der es geführt wurde, wahrgenommen zu haben. Jetzt war es, als öffneten sich ihm die Augen.  
„Harry Potter wird sich sicher Sorgen um dich machen", sagte Voldemort und Harry sah direkt vor sich eine Gestalt gekrümmt am Boden liegen, das Gesicht abgewandt. Er sah Rons roten Haarschopf.

„ROOOOON!"

Wieder zerbrach Porzellan. Diesmal war es nur die eine Tasse, aus der Tonks gerade ihren Tee trinken wollte. Harry war hochgeschreckt. Was war passiert? Seine Narbe schmerzte. Alle starten ihn an. In diesem Moment betrat Lupin die Küche.  
„Was ist los?" wollte er wissen und ein weiteres Augenpaar richtete sich auf Harry. Der war sich nicht sicher, ob die anderen das ganze Gespräch gehört hatten oder nur seinen Schrei nach Ron. Vielleicht hatte er ja im Schlaf geredet.  
Hermine antwortete schnell, bevor Harry es musste:  
„Harry macht sich Sorgen um Ron. Vielleicht hat er von ihm geträumt."  
„Jaah", sagte Harry - hätte Hermine doch bloß nichts von ‚träumen' gesagt - „...vom Quidditch, ähm - wie wir trainiert haben."  
Er presste beide Hände auf seine brennende Stirn. Außer Lupin und Hermine fiel das wohl niemandem auf, weil jeder glaubte, Harry hielte sich den Brummschädel, den Kreacher ihm verpasst hatte. Lupin zauberte aus den Scherben am Boden wieder eine Tasse. Dann wandte er sich an Hagrid.  
„Ich habe Seidenschnabel gefüttert. Er ist jetzt fertig für die Reise."  
Hagrids Gesicht verriet, wie er sich freute. Gleichzeitig schien er aber auch Mitleid zu empfinden für Harry, denn er legte ihm seine riesige Hand auf die Schulter,  
„Ich versprech' dir, dass ich bald wieder da bin, sobald ich meinen Auftrag erledigt habe."  
„Pass bitte auf dich auf!" sagte Harry leise.  
Hagrid verabschiedete sich von allen und ging mit Lupin aus der Küche. Auch Kingsley Shacklebolt verließ den Raum. Harry spürte, dass er gleich wieder einschlafen würde.  
„Wäre es nicht besser, Harry könnte sich schlafen legen?"  
Hermine stellte diese Frage, und Harry war ihr sehr dankbar dafür. Sie begleitete ihn auch in sein Zimmer, das selbe, das er schon bei seinen vergangenen Aufenthalten am Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf bewohnt hatte. Kaum stand er im Türrahmen kam Hedwig auf ihn zugeflogen und ließ sich auf seiner Schulter nieder. Vor einem der zwei Betten, die es in dem Zimmer gab, stand Harrys Koffer und darauf Hedwigs Käfig. Harry brachte keine Kraft mehr auf, sich darüber zu wundern, wie die Sachen hierher gekommen waren.

„Harry? - Harry, können wir noch reden?" fragte Hermine, als er sich schon aufs Bett gleiten ließ.  
Harry spürte selbst den innigen Wunsch, mit Hermine zu sprechen. Noch konnte er sich an jedes einzelne Wort aus seinem Traum erinnern. Er wiederholte, was er gehört hatte.  
„Hat V... Voldemort mich gemeint, als er Schlammblut sagte?" fragte Hermine.  
„Jaah", antwortete Harry, „ich glaube schon. Wen sollte er sonst..."  
„Und hast du Ron gesehen?"  
„Jaah ...", Harry stockte, „ja, er lag am Boden. Ich konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen. Wahrscheinlich wollte er Voldemort nicht ansehen, er hatte sein Gesicht weggedreht..."  
„Das heißt, du sahst ihn von Voldemorts Standpunkt... ?"  
„Heißt es nicht!" schrie Harry auf.  
Er empfand tiefe Scham diesen Punkt betreffend. In Träumen wie diesem fand sich Harry jedes Mal in Voldemorts Körper wieder. Und als Voldemort vor knapp einem Monat in Harrys Körper schlüpfte, benutzte er Harrys Mund und sprach dabei mit seiner eigenen kalten Stimme.  
Harry sah in Hermines verstörtes Gesicht.  
„Du hast recht", korrigierte er sich und senkte die Stimme wieder, „ich sehe alles, wie er es sieht. Ich sehe Voldemorts Gesicht nur, wenn er sich im Spiegel betrachtet."  
„Weißt du", sagte Hermine und suchte, Harrys Blick zu begegnen, „du solltest wirklich Okklumentik lernen."  
Seine erste Reaktion kam unmittelbar. Er schleuderte Hermine ein _NEIN!_ entgegen, so laut, dass aus dem dumpfen Rumoren in seinem Kopf - der Nachklang von Kreachers Attacke - ein stechender Schmerz wurde. Wohl um den Schmerz zu übertönen setzte er noch viel lauter hinzu,  
„HÖR - AUF - ZU - NERVEN!"  
„Ich werde nicht damit aufhören, dir zu sagen, was ich denke", erklärte Hermine.

Harry wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Er musste lernen, seinen Geist vor Voldemort zu verschließen. Im Grunde wollte er es auch lernen. Doch auch in diesem Punkt fühlte er Scham. Sirius war gestorben, weil er, Harry, einer Vorstellung gefolgt war, die Voldemort in ihm erzeugt hatte. Hätte Harry damals schon Okklumentik beherrscht, hätte Voldemort ihm keinen seiner Gedanken einpflanzen können. Doch noch war Harry nicht bereit, seinen Fehler Hermine gegenüber einzugestehen.  
„Harry? - Harry!" sagte sie sanft. Ihre Stimme drang zu ihm wie durch Nebelschleier. „Hörst du noch, Harry?"  
Er hörte noch, doch er beschloss, sich schlafend zu stellen.

Harry schlief ungewöhnlich viel. Zwischendurch wachte er auf, dann brachte ihm Lupin das Mittagessen oder Tonks eine Tasse Tee - Harry fragte sich nicht, wie sie das schaffte. Er trank einen Schluck - essen konnte er nicht - und schlief sofort wieder ein. Am frühen Abend weckte ihn Lupin.  
„Die Versammlung ...", sagte er.  
Harry setzte sich langsam auf. Zu schnelle Bewegungen verursachten ihm Schwindel.  
„Ich habe hier einen Trank, den Du einnehmen solltest", Lupin füllte den Inhalt eines grünen Fläschchens in ein Wasserglas und hielt es Harry vor die Nase.  
„Was ist das?" wollte Harry wissen.  
Er hielt sich dabei mit beiden Händen den Kopf und versuchte, auf dem Bett bis zur Wand zu rutschen, wo er ihn anlehnen konnte.  
„So, wie du dich jetzt fühlst, kannst du unmöglich an der Versammlung teilnehmen", sagte Lupin, „das hier bringt dich wieder in Ordnung."  
Harry nahm das Glas und setzte es an die Lippen. Noch einmal zögerte er. Das Brummen in seinem Schädel allerdings sagte ihm, dass es besser wäre zu trinken, was Harry schließlich tat. Die Wirkung trat augenblicklich ein. Harry spürte keinen Schmerz und keine Müdigkeit mehr. Sein Kopf fühlte sich so leicht an, als wäre er innen hohl.  
„War das wirklich kein Gift?" fragte er Lupin besorgt.  
„Warum bist du so misstrauisch? Geht es dir nicht besser?"  
Als Harry merkte, wie Lupin seinerseits in Sorge geriet, dachte er von sich selbst, das er sich lächerlich aufführte. Darum wandte erschnell ein, dass es ihm schon besser ginge. Zum Beweis vor Lupin und sich selbst erhob er sich rasch vom Bett, und wirklich, er stand wieder schwindelfrei auf seinen Füßen.

Die Versammlung der Mitglieder des Phönixordens sollte in der Küche im Untergeschoss des Hauses stattfinden. Auf dem Weg dorthin nahm Harry jetzt Dinge wahr, denen er am Vormittag, als er die selbe Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hinaufgestiegen war, wegen der Kopfschmerzen keine Beachtung hatte schenken können. An der Wand entlang der Treppe hingen die geschrumpften Köpfe von Hauselfen Es waren Kreachers Vorfahren, die der Reihe nach der Familie Black, den verstorbenen Hausherren, hatten dienen müssen.  
„Ist Kreacher jetzt nicht frei?" wollte Harry von Lupin wissen, „ich meine, kann er jetzt nicht jedes Wort verraten, was hier drinnen gesprochen wird?"  
„Natürlich ist er jetzt frei. Dumbledore will ihn trotzdem nicht vor die Tür setzen, und ich denke, er hat recht. Wir müssen..."  
„...freundlich zu ihm sein", unterbrach Harry.  
„Himmel, JA!" sagte Lupin aufgebracht. „Hast du nichts aus der Vergangenheit gelernt?"  
Verbitterung lag jetzt in seiner Stimme.  
Harry schwieg.  
Ja, er hatte gelernt. Dumbledore hatte ihm schließlich erzählt, dass Kreacher die Gleichgültigkeit, die Sirius ihm und seinem Schicksal gegenüber gezeigt hatte, tief verletzt haben musste. Er wurde zu einer ernsthaften Gefahr, weil Sirius, dem er nur aufgrund der Zauber, die einen Hauselfen lebenslang an eine Familie binden, den Dienst nicht zu verweigern wagte, seine Gefühle missachtet hatte. Sirius hatte seine Gründe, Kreacher zu verabscheuen, und Harry wollte viel lieber ihn verstehen als den Hauselfen, aber im Grunde hatte Dumbledore recht, das dachte Harry auch.  
Das Treppengeländer endete in einem kunstvoll verzierten Schlangenkopf. Sie kamen nun durch die Eingangshalle. Mittendrin stand ein Schirmständer, der aus einem abgetrennten Trollbein gefertigt war. Von der Decke hing ein Kronleuchter. Seine Arme hatten die Form von Schlangen. Er gab nur schwaches Licht. An den Wänden hingen Portraits, deren Bewohner man lieber nicht weckte, denn dann warfen sie einem die hässlichsten Beschimpfungen hinterher. Am schlimmsten war Mrs. Black, Sirius' Mutter. Ihr Portrait verdeckte ein Vorhang aus schwerem Samt. Wenn sie einmal anfing zu kreischen, war sie schwer zu bändigen. Allein um keinen Anfall bei dem Bildnis dieser verstorbenen Hexe auszulösen, sprachen Lupin und Harry kein Wort, als sie die Eingangshalle durchquerten. Eine weitere Treppe führte ins Untergeschoss zur Küche.  
Einige Ordensmitglieder saßen schon an dem langen Küchentisch, um den noch mehr Stühle gestellt worden waren. Harry blieb in der Tür stehen und blickte sich um. Dädalus Diggel, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore und Hestia Jones kannte er vom vergangenen Jahr. Sie waren im Gespräch mit Fred und George. Harry hatte richtig gesehen! Die Weasley-Zwillinge hätte er hier nicht vermutet. Diggel entdeckte Harry als erster. Ein Strahlen huschte über sein Gesicht. Er lupfte seinen Zylinder und stieß Fred an. Harry ging auf Fred und George zu. Sie kamen ihm entgegen und umarmten ihn nacheinander.  
„Ihr seid im Orden?" fragte Harry.  
„Na ja, wir gehen schließlich nicht mehr zur Schule", sagte George.  
„Und volljährig sind wir längst", ergänzte Fred, „und schließlich geht es heute um Ron."  
„Warum bist du hier? Bist du zur Versammlung zugelassen?" fragte George.  
Harry wusste nicht gleich zu antworten. Natürlich konnte er sich denken, warum Dumbledore ihn von nun ab zu den Versammlungen des Phönixordens hinzuzog: weil er, Harry, als einziger in der Lage sein würde, Voldemort zu besiegen. Aber das wollte er Fred und George nicht erzählen.  
„Ja, ich bin zugelassen," antwortete er nach einer Weile - im Raum war eine merkwürdige Stille eingetreten - „schließlich ist Ron mein bester Freund."  
„Mum!" rief Fred aus.  
Er blickte über Harrys Kopf hinweg zur Tür, in der jetzt Arthur und Molly Weasley aufgetaucht waren. Mrs Weasley ging sehr schnell auf Fred, George und Harry zu, und da sie so dicht beieinander standen, umarmte sie alle drei auf einmal. Diggel stand von seinem Platz am Küchentisch auf, gefolgt von Vance, Podmore und Jones. Alle begrüßten Arthur und Molly aufs herzlichste. Mrs Weasley sah schrecklich aus, ebenso ihr Mann Arthur. In ihren Gesichtern las Harry die Qualen, die sie seit dem vergangenen Abend um Ron ausgestanden haben mussten. Am liebsten hätte Harry Rons Eltern gesagt _Hört zu, ich kann Voldemort töten, ich hole Ron da raus_, er hätte Mrs Weasley Hoffnung geben können, Ron einmal wiederzusehen. Harry wusste, er würde es tun, wenn es keinen Weg mehr gab, würde er mit Voldemort kämpfen.  
Weitere Ordensmitglieder betraten die Küche, und das Gemurmel, das wegen Mr und Mrs Weasleys Erscheinen erstorben war, schwoll wieder an. Nach und nach suchten sich alle Zauberer und Hexen einen Platz an dem Küchentisch, der sich auf magische Weise vergrößert hatte. Harry setzte sich an eine der Längsseiten zwischen die Weasley-Zwillinge. Von hier aus hatte er den Spülschrank im Blick. Er fragte sich, ob Kreacher sich gerade darin aufhielt. Mad-Eye Moody - schräg gegenüber am Tisch - schien Harry beobachtet zu haben. Sein magisches Auge sah jetzt in seinen Schädel bzw. durch ihn hindurch zur Spüle.  
„Kreacher zählt seine Trophäen", knurrte er.  
Harry wusste, dass der Hauself in seiner Schlafkammer alle möglichen Gegenstände bewahrte, die den Blacks, seinen einstigen Hausherren, gehörten, Dinge, die wie die Köpfe der Hauselfen oder die Schlangenformen am Kronleuchter die Schwarze Magie verkörperten. Die Blacks hatten den Dunklen Künsten sehr nahe gestanden. Wer ihre Vorstellungen von der Reinheit der Zaubererrasse nicht teilte, wurde von der Familie verstoßen. Wie Sirius Black, Harrys Pate. Seine Cousine Bellatrix Lestrange schloss sich Voldemort an. Kreacher besaß ein gerahmtes Foto von ihr, das er heiß und innig liebte. Sie hatte Sirius ermordet.

Durch die Küchentür traten nur noch wenige Nachzügler ein, die sich rasch auf die bereitstehenden Stühle verteilten. Zuletzt erschien Dumbledore. Mit wehendem Umhang schritt er zügig zu dem noch unbesetzten Stuhl an der Stirnseite des Tisches. Harry sah, wie der Stuhl Größe und Form veränderte, noch während Dumbledore sich darauf niederließ. Aus dem einfachen, ungepolsterten Holzstuhl wurde einer mit Armlehnen, hoher Rückenlehne und Polster sowohl auf der Sitzfläche, als auch den Lehnen.

Dumbledore ließ seinen Blick durch die Reihen der Hexen und Zauberer zu beiden Seiten des Tisches wandern. Vielleicht prüfte er, ob jemand fehlte - Harry jedenfalls konnte sich keine bessere Erklärung vorstellen. Er sah sich nun auch um und stellte fest, dass ihm mehr als die Hälfte der anwesenden Mitglieder des Phönixordens vollkommen fremd waren.  
„Gestern um diese Zeit hat Voldemort einen Jungen in seine Gewalt gebracht."  
Harry wandte seinen Blick von einem Zauberer, dem zwei Spitzhüte übereinandergestülpt auf dem Kopf saßen, dem sprechenden Dumbledore zu.  
„Ronald Weasley ist sein Name. Seine Eltern und zwei seiner Brüder sind in unseren Reihen, zwei weitere Brüder möchten heute dem Orden beitreten. Rons Rettung hat oberste Priorität."  
„Lebt der Junge noch?"  
Harry konnte nicht sehen, wer gefragt hatte.  
„Ja. Ich kenne seinen genauen Gesundheitszustand nicht, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er lebt."  
„Gibt es denn Lebenszeichen, ich meine, Zeichen dafür, dass der Junge lebt?" - Es war dieselbe sonore Stimme, die auch schon die erste Frage an Dumbledore gerichtet hatte.  
Unweit von Harry begann jemand heftig zu schluchzen. Mrs Weasley. Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht an der Schulter ihres Mannes.  
„Ich habe eine Hypothese, und wenn diese Hypothese stimmt, dann ist Ron am Leben."  
„Aber Hypothesen sind fraglich, zweifelhaft..."  
„Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?" schaltete sich Tonks dazwischen.  
„Ich bin der Meinung, dass niemand sein Leben für einen toten Jungen aufs Spiel setzen sollte."  
„Ron lebt!" flüsterte Harry, so dass nur Fred und George es hören konnten. „Ich weiß es, ich habe ihn gesehen."  
„Albus, ich bitte sie, erklären Sie allen ihre Hypothese", sagte nun Professor McGonagall.  
Dumbledore tauschte einen Blick mit ihr. Dann sah er zu Harry. In Dumbledores Augen lag jetzt etwas, das Harry nicht deuten konnte, das ihn aber im Innersten berührte und beunruhigte.  
„Unter uns befindet sich heute ein junger Zauberer, der noch zur Schule geht und aus diesem Grund kein Mitglied in unserem Orden werden kann. Ihn und Ronald Weasley verbindet eine tiefe Freundschaft. Voldemorts Ziel ist in Wahrheit nicht Ron, sondern dessen bester Freund Harry Potter."  
Unter den Versammelten wurde gezischelt und geraunt. Harry spürte viele Augen auf sich gerichtet. Er vermied es, jemanden anzusehen, stattdessen betrachtete er seine Hände. Bis jetzt kam ihm das ganze Gerede sinnlos vor. Zeit verging, Zeit, die Ron in Qualen verbringen musste.  
„Warum lässt du ihn zu der Versammlung des Ordens zu?" fragte eine sehr alte Hexe mit flammendem, lockigem Haar, das über die Stuhllehne bis auf die Erde fiel. Tausend Furchen durchzogen ihr Gesicht, die Nase ähnelte einer schrumpligen Mohrrübe, aber ihre Augen waren ungetrübt. Von ihnen ging ein Glanz auf das alte Gesicht über.  
Harry fragte sich, was Dumbledore ihr antworten würde.  
„Ich habe meine Gründe", sagte Dumbledore - die ständigen Zwischenfragen hatten ihn nicht im mindesten aus der Ruhe gebracht. „Im Augenblick wäre es zu früh, vor dem Orden darüber zu sprechen. Nur so viel: ich habe erkannt, dass es ein Fehler war, ihn nicht in bestimmte Vorgänge, die ihn betrafen, einzuweihen."  
Den Hexen und Zauberern schien diese Antwort zu genügen.  
Einerseits war Harry froh darüber, dass Dumbledore nichts über den Inhalt der Prophezeiung gesagt hatte. Andererseits drückte ihn die Last, die er ohnehin tragen musste, noch schwerer, das Wissen, der einzige zu sein, der Voldemorts Herrschaft beenden konnte - er teilte es scheinbar mit niemandem außer Dumbledore.  
„Wir müssen verhindern, dass Voldemort Harry in seine Finger bekommt", sagte Dumbledores Stimme.  
Harry betrachtete immer noch die eigenen Hände, seine gespreizten Finger, die eigentlich nicht so aussahen, als eigneten sie sich fürs Klavierspielen - für die Dauer einer Sekunde war Harry, als sähe er vor sich die langen bleichen Finger Lord Voldemorts. War es möglich, dass Voldemort in seinen Geist gedrungen war? Konnte er jetzt der Versammlung folgen?  
„Gibt es noch andere Personen um Mr. Potter, die Gefahr laufen, Lord Voldemorts Opfer zu werden?" fragte der Zauberer, der zwei Hüte trug.  
Daraufhin meldete sich Lupin zu Wort.  
„Ich denke zu den gefährdeten Personen um Harry gehört Hermine Granger, da sie seine engste Freundin ist. Miss Granger wurde bereits das Opfer eines Fluchs, den Inhalt von Briefen und Zeitungen verändert hat. Ein billiger und sehr ungenauer Zauber, darum glaube ich, dass Voldemort in diesem Fall nicht dahinter steckt. Sämtliche Post, die Miss Granger in den letzten zwei Wochen in ihrem Elternhaus erreichte, ist betroffen. Es scheint, man wollte Miss Granger psychisch zermürben. Ihre Ausgaben des Tagespropheten beinhalten Berichte über Katastrophen, die in Wirklichkeit nie passiert sind, ihre Briefe..."

Plötzlich langweilte sich Harry. Ihn interessierte nicht mehr, was Hermines und seine Post verändert hatte. Wer redete eigentlich noch von Ron? Wieder kam es ihm so vor, als sähen seine Finger aus wie die Lord Voldemorts. Haut wie Wachs überzog die langen, dünnen Knochen - Harry blinzelte, aber auch dann noch sah er Voldemorts Hände. Schnell zog er sie unter die Tischplatte, wo sie wieder wie seine eigenen Hände aussahen. Hatte er Halluzinationen? Wenn Voldemort wirklich in ihm anwesend war, dann musste Harry diese Versammlung schleunigst verlassen. Er wollte aufstehen, doch etwas hielt ihn auf seinem Stuhl fest. Eine magische Kraft hinderte ihn daran, Beine oder Arme zu bewegen. Äußerlich merkte niemand Harry an, dass er gerade verzweifelt gegen diese Kraft kämpfte. Er saß einfach nur auf seinem Stuhl, die Hände im Schoß gefaltet.  
Harry blickte auf.  
Dumbledore!  
Seine Augen fixierten Harrys, und Harry spürte sich noch stärker an seinen Stuhl gefesselt. Sekunden später merkte er, dass er Dumbledore immer noch anstarrte wie ein Kaninchen die Schlange. _Ich will aber nicht hier sitzen bleiben. Ich - will- aufstehen - gehen - zur Tür - ich muss hier raus!_  
Harry dachte ganz fest an das, was er tun wollte. Jetzt konnte er die Hände auf die Tischplatte stützen und seine Beine durchdrücken. Er spürte die Kraft, die ihn zurückhalten wollte, und fühlte seine eigene Stärke, seinen Willen, der sich allem, das ihn hindern wollte, entgegensetzte.  
„Wohin will Mr. Potter?" fragte eine sonore Stimme.  
Harry hatte sich schon hinter seinem Stuhl hervorgezwängt und halb zum Gehen gewendet.  
„Ähm ...auf die Toilette", Harry wusste, dass seine Antwort lächerlich klingen würde.  
„Er hat ein bisschen zu lange nachgedacht, als dass wir ihm diese Antwort abnehmen dürfen", krächzte eine Hexe mit einem extrem hohen Spitzhut und einer runden Brille, wie Harry selbst eine hatte.  
Harry spürte nun keine Kraft mehr an ihm zerren, trotzdem blieb er stehen und rannte nicht einfach zur Tür. Dumbledore sah ihn unerwartet freundlich an.  
„Setz dich bitte, Harry und erzähle uns, warum du den Raum verlassen wolltest."  
Harry fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Bei dem Gedanken, vor den versammelten Mitgliedern des Ordens zu erklären, dass er Voldemorts Anwesenheit in sich gespürt hatte, würgte es ihn. Um Zeit zu gewinnen zog er seinen Stuhl umständlich vor, trat um ihn herum, ließ sich langsam nieder, ehe er näher an den Tisch rückte. Die Stuhlbeine quietschten auf dem steingefliesten Boden.  
„Er denkt", krächzte die Hexe mit dem hohen Spitzhut und der Brille, „er denkt sich eine Geschichte für uns aus."  
Harry fragte sich, ob diese Hexe oder ein anderer im Raum ihn durchschauen konnte. Dann nämlich hatte es wirklich keinen Sinn zu lügen.  
„Er beschließt, uns die Wahrheit zu sagen", krächzte es wieder.  
„Ich dachte, es wäre besser zu gehen, damit Voldemort nicht hören kann ...", Harry brach ab.  
Er blickte zu Dumbledore, ob dieser ihm helfen würde, er erwartete eine Reaktion, aber Dumbledore hielt die Augenlider gesenkt, als interessiere er sich für die Risse und Flecken auf der schäbigen Tischplatte. Harry betrachtete dieselbe jetzt auch. Mit einem Mal löste sich seine Zunge und -  
„Voldemort will mich glauben lassen, er wäre in mir", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus, „Voldemort hat Ron und er will auch Hermine. Ron lebt. Ich habe ihn gesehen. Voldemort sagt, er wird ihn quälen."  
„Beherrscht der junge Potter keine Okklumentik?" fragte die sehr alte Hexe mit dem flammenden Haar ernsthaft.  
„Ist das jetzt wichtig?" rief Harry, „Voldemort hat Lestrange auf Hermine angesetzt. Hermines Eltern sind wahrscheinlich in Gefahr!"  
„Junger Mann", tönte die sonore Stimme, „Sie müssen nicht denken, die Ordensmitglieder wären mit Blindheit für das Wesentliche geschlagen. Und Sie müssen zugeben, dass es wichtig ist, Okklumentik zu beherrschen, denn wären Sie fähig, Ihren Geist vor dem Dunklen Lord zu verschließen, müssten Sie jetzt nicht vor die Tür gehen."  
Harry beugte sich weit über den Tisch, um zu sehen, wer gerade sprach. Die sonore Stimme gehörte einem Zauberer in Lupins Alter mit schwarzem Lockenhaar. Er balancierte, während er sprach, seinen Zaubererhut mit der Spitze auf seinem Mittelfinger. Neben ihm saß kein anderer als Snape. Zu den Worten des schwarzgelockten Zauberers grinste er gehässig, und grinste auch noch weiter, als er merkte, dass Harry ihn dabei beobachtete. Allerdings schlug er die Augen nieder, was Harry befriedigte. Sollte Snape ruhig grinsen, aber dass er es nicht wagte, ihm dabei offen ins Gesicht zu sehen, verschaffte Harry Genugtuung.  
„Lord Voldemort kann Harry nicht dazu benutzen, den Orden auszuspionieren", sagte Dumbledore leise, und sofort trat eine gespannte Stille ein, „dazu müsste er von Harry Besitz ergreifen. Bei der letzten Begegnung zwischen Harry und Voldemort im Zaubereiministerium hat sich gezeigt, dass Voldemort nicht fähig dazu ist."  
Fred legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. Harry atmete erleichtert auf.  
„Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass Mr Potters Darstellung der Situation zutrifft", sagte diesmal Snape, „Was können wir in diesem Fall für die Eltern von Miss Granger tun?"  
„Das Haus der Familie Granger muss nur ein geheimer Ort werden", schlug eine kleine hutzelige Hexe vor.  
„Allerdings führen Mr und Mrs Granger eine Zahnarztpraxis", gab Professor McGonagall zu bedenken.  
Der Zauberer mit den zwei Hüten überlegte laut,  
„Sie geben die Praxis vorübergehend auf, solange bis Lord Voldemort keine Bedrohung mehr darstellt, und die Zauberergemeinschaft sorgt für ihren Unterhalt. Am Ende kümmern wir uns auch um den Patientenzustrom."  
„Wir sprechen von einer Variante des Fidelius-Zaubers, bei dem die fragliche Information allen entschwindet, außer natürlich Mr und Mrs Granger, Hermine und dem Geheimnisverwahrer ...", sagte die hutzelige Hexe, doch ihr Vorschlag fand nicht sofort die Zustimmung aller.  
Unter den Versammelten gab es einiges Hin und Her um Alternativen, bis man sich übereinstimmend für den Fideliuszauber als den sichersten Schutz für Hermines Familie entschied.  
Harry fragte sich gerade, wer Hermines Geheimnis verwahren würde, als die hutzelige Hexe es an seiner statt die Frage auch schon stellte.  
„Wer wird das Geheimnis in seiner Seele verschließen?"  
Ehe ein anderer etwas erwidern konnte, verkündete Dumbledore,  
„Hermine Granger wird den Geheimnisverwahrer auswählen."

Bei dem Versuch, Rons Rettung zu planen, offenbarte sich die Hilflosigkeit der Zauberer und Hexen. Niemand wusste Voldemorts Aufenthaltsort zu bestimmen. Mrs Weasley rauschte tränenüberströmt aus der Küche, bevor Dumbledore die Versammlung überhaupt aufgelöst hatte. George lief ihr hinterher, gefolgt von Mr Weasley. Nur Fred bekam daher noch mit, wie Harry von verschiedenen Ordensmitgliedern eindringlich ermahnt wurde, nichts für Rons Rettung zu tun, was ihn selbst der Gefahr aussetzen könnte, in Voldemorts Fänge zu geraten. Snape schlug vor, Harry Tag und Nacht zu bewachen.  
„Er besitzt auch einen Tarnumhang, den man ihm bei dieser Gelegenheit vorübergehend - bis Voldemort nicht mehr gefährlich ist - abnehmen sollte ..."  
„Schluss jetzt!" forderte Dumbledore.  
Er verkündete das Ende der Versammlung. Nicht wenige Hexen und Zauberer strömten durch die Küchentür nach draußen, manche verschwanden auf der Stelle. Viele aber blieben auf ihren Stühlen sitzen oder gingen jetzt im Raum auf und ab. Hermine stand, kaum dass der Eingang zur Küche wieder passierbar war, schon bei Harry - in Begleitung von Ginny. Ginny sah blass und krank aus. In ihrem Gesicht stand keine Träne, und doch konnte Harry sich im Augenblick kein traurigeres Gesicht vorstellen.  
„Ginny?" sagte er, „Ginny ... ich würde gerne etwas tun ..."  
Dumbledore stand plötzlich hinter Harry.  
„Hermine", sprach er, „ich möchte dir einen Beschluss der heutigen Versammlung, der dich betrifft, mitteilen. Bitte komm mit mir."  
Hermine folgte Dumbledore in eine Ecke der Küche nahe beim Spülschrank. Harry beobachtete beide. Bis Snape unerwartet auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches auftauchte.  
„Geht es Ihnen besser, Potter?" schnarrte er. „Ich habe gehört, ein Hauself hätte Sie außer Gefecht gesetzt?"  
Harry war vollkommen überrascht, er empfand nicht einmal Hass gegen Snape, als bräuchte es ein wenig Vorbereitungszeit, um Hass zu fühlen.  
„Woher wollen Sie davon wissen?"  
„Lupin bat mich um einen Trank, der Sie ein bisschen aufmuntern sollte."  
Hier fand Harry also bestätigt, dass er recht gehabt hatte, misstrauisch zu sein, als Lupin ihn aufgefordert hatte zu trinken.  
„Fühlen Sie sich jetzt vergiftet, Potter?"  
„Ja ..." erwiderte Harry prompt, und dann stellte _er_ eine Frage:  
„Wissen Sie, wo Kreacher wohnt, Sir?"  
Snape musste passen.  
„Er sitzt in Ihrem Rücken, Sir."  
Gelassen drehte Snape den Kopf, um über seine Schulter nach hinten zu sehen, während Harry zynisch fortfuhr.  
„Vielleicht betrachtet er gerade ein Foto von Bellatrix Lestrange. Sie könnten Draco Malfoy bitten, ihm ein Autogramm von ihr mitzubringen."  
Der Hass auf Snape war mit den Worten, die er sich quasi von der Seele redete, wieder da - Malfoy war ein Schüler in Hogwarts und Snapes Liebling, sein Vater war ein Todesser wie Lestrange. Ginny schluchzte und Harry wandte den Kopf. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick. In ihren Augen standen Tränen, Vorwurf und Zorn. Hatte er etwas falsches gesagt?  
Sie rannte aus der Küche.  
Snape war plötzlich verschwunden.  
Dumbledore und Hermine kamen aus ihrer Ecke zwischen Wand und Spülschrank hervor und traten in die Mitte des Raumes. Die Zauberer und Hexen beobachteten Hermine aufmerksam. Harry entdeckte die Hexe mit dem extrem hohen Spitzhut und der runden Brille. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick mit einem breiten Lächeln. Lupin, Moody und Tonks und standen in Harrys Rücken, auch Professor McGonagall war ganz in seiner Nähe. Rons Eltern und Fred und George waren wieder im Raum. Snape tauchte neben dem schwarzgelockten Zauberer auf und verfolgte gespannt Hermines Augen. Sie guckte zu Dumbledore auf, der legte den Finger an seine Lippen.  
„Die oder der Auserwählte wird unverzüglich eine Nachricht erhalten."  
Die Hexen und Zauberer verließen, ohne säumig zu werden, den Raum, selbst Tonks und Lupin, von denen Harry vermutete, sie würden zum Abendessen bleiben. Harry sah auch Hermine hinausgehen.  
Er fühlte sich viel zu aufgeregt, auch nur eine Scheibe Toast zu essen, daher ging auch er. In ihm brannte die Frage, wen Hermine sich ausgesucht hatte, ihr Geheimnis zu verwahren.


	4. Hermines Entdeckung

_**Reviews** werden am Ende dieses Kapitels beantwortet._

**Kapitel 4, Hermines Entdeckung**

Kaum hatte Harry die Tür zu seinem Zimmer hinter sich geschlossen, öffnete sie sich auch schon wieder. Hermine trat herein.  
„Du", sagte sie, nachdem sie die Tür in ihrem Rücken fest zugedrückt hatte, „du bist es."  
Und nach einer Pause fragte sie,  
„Du tust es aus freien Stücken, Harry?"  
„Ich habe nichts zu verlieren. Wo sollte ein Geheimnis sicherer aufbewahrt sein, oder glaubst du, Voldemort könnte mich erpressen, bevor er - ?" Harry sprach nicht zu Ende.  
Hermine sagte nur, „Ich weiß", dann blickte sie zu Boden, dann wieder in Harrys Gesicht.  
„Wir machen noch heute eine Reise zu mir nach Hause, wo der Fideliuszauber ausgeführt wird."  
„Kannst du denn so was zaubern?" fragte Harry erstaunt.  
„Nein", antwortete Hermine, „Dumbledore wird dort sein und uns helfen."  
„Womit reisen wir?"  
„Dumbledore schickt uns Fawkes. Er sagt, es handele sich um eine Rettung und alle anderen Mittel und Wege, zu mir nach Hause zu gelangen, seien unsicher."  
Stille trat ein, bis Hermine fragte,  
„Welchen Plan hat der Orden, um Ron zu retten?"  
„Keinen ...", sagte Harry.  
Ehe er Hermine etwas erklären konnte, erschien vor ihnen eine Stichflamme, die sich in den schönen Phönix verwandelte.  
„Wir brauchen nur die Zauberstäbe", sagte Hermine.  
Sie fasste Harrys Hand und berührte mit der anderen Fawkes pfauenlange Schwanzfedern. Eine Reise begann, wie Harry sie schon kannte, nur war er diesmal versucht zu wünschen, sie solle nicht mehr enden.  
„Harry, bist du schon angekommen?" drang Dumbledores Stimme an sein Ohr.  
„Ja" - Harry öffnete die Augen.  
Immer noch an seiner Hand stand Hermine neben ihm. Sie waren in Hermines Zimmer. Dumbledore durchmaß es mit seinen Schritten.  
„Würdest du bitte deine Eltern holen?" sagte er zu Hermine. Hermine rannte auf die Tür zu, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Wenn man die großen Entfernungen in ihrem Zimmer in einer Zeit überwinden wollte, die der visuell wahrnehmbaren Größe des Zimmers angemessen erschien, war mindestens ein kleiner Spurt nötig.

„Du bist schon sehr stark, Harry" sagte Dumbledore, als sie allein waren. „Nun musst du noch etwas anderes lernen."  
Seit langem wieder funkelten Dumbledores Augen hinter den halbmondförmigen Gläsern.  
Harry sagte nichts, obwohl jetzt Zeit war zu fragen, Dumbledore zur Rede zu stellen. Tausend Gedanken schossen Harry durch den Kopf, aber über seine Lippen kam kein Wort. Er dachte an Ron, an Hermine, an die Prophezeiung und fragte sich neben allem anderen, wieso Dumbledore darauf kam zu sagen, er sei sehr stark, und was er noch lernen musste, denn den üblichen Schulstoff konnte der weißbärtige Mann unmöglich meinen.  
Dumbledore beantwortete die Fragen, als hätte Harry sie laut gestellt. (Und - auf eine gewisse Weise - beantwortete er sie wieder nicht.)  
„Ich habe dich an deinen Stuhl gefesselt, als du vorhattest, die Versammlung zu fliehen. Du wärst aus dem Haus gegangen, habe ich recht?"  
Harry nickte. Sein Willen hatte also Dumbledores Fluch gebrochen ...  
„Es ist noch nicht so weit - Du bist noch nicht so weit. Am Ende musst du tun, was Geist und Gefühl dir sagen, und ich werde dir nicht mehr im Weg stehen. Nutze bis dahin die Zeit, vertraue Rons Überlebenswillen, und halte Hermine zurück, wenn sie etwas Unbesonnenes vorhat."  
Dumbledores Blick drang tief in Harry ein.  
Harry sah sein Haar, das, gewöhnlich silbern, jetzt weiß und durchscheinend war. Dumbledores hohe schlanke Gestalt wirkte zerbrechlich, dass es Harry schmerzte. Der Gedanke schnürte ihm die Kehle. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung seines ganzen Körpers wandte er sich von Dumbledore ab.

Im selben Moment öffnete sich leise die Tür.

Hermine trat mit ihren Eltern ins Zimmer. Zahnärzte hatte Harry sich anders vorgestellt. Er kannte nur den einen, bei dem er früher in Behandlung war, bevor er nach Hogwarts kam. Auf der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei behandelte Madam Pomfrey sämtliche Krankheiten einschließlich Zahnschmerzen mit den Mitteln, die einer Hexe gewöhnlich zur Verfügung stehen. Hermines Eltern begrüßten zuerst Dumbledore. Dann wandte sich die Mutter zu Harry. Sie strich ihm zaghaft über das strubbelige schwarze Haar, und als sie merkte, dass er nichts dagegen einzuwenden hatte, legte sie beide Hand auf seine Schultern und ließ sie darauf ruhen. Sie kam Harry alt und weise vor, so dass er es nicht lächerlich fand, dass sie ihn wie einen deutlich Jüngeren, ja, in gewisser Weise wie ein Kind behandelte. Ihre Gestalt war zierlich, ihr Haarschopf ein kurzer schwarzer Igel. Sie strahlte südamerikanisches Temperament aus.  
Der Vater, mit dem Hermine große Ähnlichkeit hatte, begrüßte Harry mit festem Handschlag und einem warmen, herzlichen Lächeln. Zum Lachen war niemandem zumute.

„Ich möchte, dass wir beginnen", sagte Dumbledore. „Hermine wird Harry die Adresse ihres Zuhauses zur geheimen Verwahrung geben. Kreuzt eure Zauberstäbe, sprecht das Wort, das ich euch sage ..."

Als Harry und Hermine Augenkontakt aufnahmen und ihre Stäbe kreuzten, war es Harry, als würden sie beide aus der Erdatmosphäre in einen unwirklichen Raum gehoben.  
„_Perzeptivate_", sagte Dumbledores Stimme deutlich.  
„_Perzeptivate_" sprachen sie ihm einstimmig nach.  
Harry konnte plötzlich Hermine denken hören. Sie übermittelte ihm die Adresse ihres Elternhauses. Er empfing ihre Worte, und kein fremder Gedanke störte ihn dabei. Es war, als öffnete sich sein Geist für Hermine allein, alles hätte sie ihm erzählen können, was sie wollte, und sie sagte nur einen Ortsnamen, eine Straße und eine Hausnummer. Als Hermine geendet hatte, schloss Harry die Augen. Dumbledores Zauberstab drückte sanft mit der Spitze auf einen Punkt kurz unterhalb seines Brustbeins. Harry spürte, dass dort die Mitte seines Körpers war. Etwas wie ein heißer Tropfen fiel in diese Mitte. Um den Zauber zu besiegeln, musste Harry ein Versprechen ablegen, während Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab unverändert auf ihn richtete - die Worte kamen wie von selbst:

_Geheimnis im Tanz mit den Winden,__  
__kein Feind wird ES finden,__  
__in der Seele verborgen__  
__und mit ihr verloren._

Harry war es, als könne er das Geheimnis in sich spüren.  
Hermine schloss ihn in eine innige Umarmung, noch ehe er seinen Zauberstab weggesteckt hatte. Dumbledore warf sie einen dankbaren Blick zu.  
Plötzlich bedrückte Harry die Gegenwart der Anderen. Das Geheimnis brannte in ihm und er erinnerte sich jäh an die Tatsache, dass Wurmschwanz der Geheimnisverwahrer seiner Eltern war und sie verraten hatte. Hatte Wurmschwanz nicht auch dieses Feuer gefühlt? Hatte er nicht seinen Zauberstab mit dem von Harrys Vater oder Mutter gekreuzt? Hatte er dabei nicht in die Augen seines Gegenüber gesehen? Und bedeuteten die letzten Worte - in der Seele verborgen und mit ihr verloren - dass man seine Seele verlor, wenn man ein derartiges Geheimnis verriet? Harry ging tief in den Raum hinein, Dumbledore und die anderen hinter sich lassend, weit von ihnen weg, wenngleich man die Entfernung mit dem Auge nicht einzuschätzen vermochte. Er konnte sogar noch weiter gehen, ohne an die Grenzen des Zimmers zu gelangen.  
„Komm zurück, Harry!" sagte Hermine, die eine Ahnung davon hatte, dass man sich in ihrem Zimmer verlaufen konnte.  
„Ich möchte allein sein. - Gehen - Fort", äußerte Harry, ohne sich dafür zu interessieren, ob Hermines Eltern dies als unhöflich empfanden.  
Hermine schwieg zunächst betroffen. Alsdann verabschiedete sie sich von ihren Eltern und sagte zu Harry,  
„In Ordnung, gehen wir."  
Dumbledore zog ein glattgestrichenes, gelbes Bonbonpapier aus der Innentasche seines Umhangs. Er legte es vor sich auf die Erde, richtete seinen Zauberstab darauf und murmelte, „_portus_".  
„Zwischen zwei geheimen Orten kannst du ohne Gefahr mit einem Portschlüssel reisen", erklärte Dumbledore und gab das Papier Hermine.  
Ohne Hast ging sie auf Harry zu. Er wartete auf seinem Punkt im weiten Raum auf sie, aber er vermied es, Hermines Eltern noch einmal anzusehen.  
„Ich sehe euch in Hogwarts wieder", sagte Dumbledore.  
Dann schickte er sie fort.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Harry hatte es geschafft, im Haus am Grimmauldplatz fünf volle Tage nicht mehr in Erscheinung zu treten. Hermine wusste er in der Gesellschaft von Ginny, die jetzt auch im Hauptquartier wohnte, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley reisten auf geheimen Wegen durch die ganze Welt, um Rons Aufenthaltsort ausfindig zu machen, und sie waren damit natürlich nicht allein, der halbe Orden und das Zaubereiministerium suchten nach Ron. Gegen Mittag des sechsten Tages verspürte Harry endlich wieder den Wunsch, mit Ginny und Hermine zu reden. Er lag noch etwas unentschlossen auf seinem Bett, den Blick an die Decke geheftet, als Phineas Nigellus in seinem Rahmen in einem Bild an der Wand von Harrys Zimmer auftauchte.  
„Was tust du, Harry Potter?" fragte er mit spöttelnder Stimme.  
„Nichts", war Harrys Antwort.  
„Nichts? Das ist wenig!" höhnte Nigellus.

Natürlich hatte Harry nicht ›nichts‹ getan, jetzt, wo Rons Leben an einem seidenen Faden hing. Er hatte seine Bücher studiert, unermüdlich nach brauchbaren Zaubersprüchen gesucht und Trockenübungen mit seinem Zauberstab ausgeführt und manchmal auch richtige Zauber. (In einem geheimen Haus wie dem der Blacks, konnte das Ministerium keine Minderjährigenzauberei aufspüren.) Bei Nacht war er, von niemandem bemerkt, in den ein Stockwerk tiefer gelegenen Salon gegangen, hatte sich Bücher aus den Vitrinenschränken genommen, aus denen er, wie er hoffte, etwas über schwarze Magie erfahren konnte. Trotz allem kämpfte Harry fortwährend mit dem Gefühl, bislang ›nichts‹ für die Rettung seines besten Freundes getan zu haben.

„Was sollte ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun, oder hat Dumbledore etwa gesagt, ich darf hingehen wohin ich will?"  
„Hm, er sagte mir, du darfst das Haus nicht verlassen", sagte Phineas Nigellus, „aber..." - er hielt inne - Harry wartete gespannt.  
Phineas Nigellus jedoch verschränkte mit einem Mal die Arme und wandte seinen Blick von Harry ab.  
„Was ›aber‹?" fragte Harry.  
„Nun, das Haus ...", sagte Phineas, „das Haus ist groß, viel zu groß für deinen Verstand. Wer es befragt, dem gibt es Rätsel auf."  
„Sagt das Dumbledore?" wollte Harry wissen.  
„Nein, das sage ich."  
Damit beendete Phineas Nigellus das Gespräch völlig unvermittelt. Er tauchte im Bildhintergrund ab und hinterließ eine leere Leinwand. Harry nahm seine Brille vom Nachttisch, doch auch durch ihre runden Gläser war Phineas nicht mehr zu sehen. Er ging in die Küche, weil er hoffte, dort jemanden beim Essen anzutreffen. Die Küche war seltsam verwaist. Selbst Kreacher hielt sich nicht hier unten auf. Die Tür zu seinem Schlafquartier stand halb offen. Harry holte sich einen Apfel aus der Vorratskammer, die ganzen letzten Tage hatte er schon von Äpfeln gelebt, und ging wieder hinauf. In der Eingangshalle hielt er inne. Im Haus herrschte beängstigende Stille. Sirius' Haus, in dem Harry mit seinem Paten leben wollte - war das alles noch wahr? Es kam so rasch und unvermutet, wie es ging. Sirius kam und ging. Geblieben war dieses Haus. Der schwarze Samtvorhang erregte bei Harry, sooft er daran vorbeiging, die Vorstellung, dahinter müsse sich eine Tür befinden. Versonnen zog er den Vorhang beiseite, es gab kaum ein Geräusch als das Schleifen des Stoffs auf dem Boden. Allein das Licht, das in die Halle drang, genügte, die alte Hausherrin zu wecken. Im ersten Augenblick konnte Harry nicht anders, als sich die Ohren zuzuhalten und zurückzuweichen.  
„Weg von mir, du ekelhafter Hund, du - Verräter an unserer Rasse, du, du Schlammspritzer ..."  
Mrs Blacks Geplärr ging unter in einem Wirrwarr von Worten.  
Alle Hexen und Zauberer auf den Portraits rings in der Halle schrieen und keiften.  
Harry zwang sich, klar zu denken. Er stellte sich in die Mitte des Raumes, riss die Hände von seinen Ohren. Die Portraits lästerten und spotteten, sie hetzten und gaben ihrer Verachtung Ausdruck, die sie für den „_Jungen, der den Fluch des Dunklen Lords überlebte_" empfanden, aber sie riefen mehr als nur Schimpfworte.

„Harry! Was machst du hier?" brüllte Hermine überraschend in sein linkes Ohr - er hatte sie nicht kommen hören. Als er sich umsah, entdeckte er außer ihr noch Ginny, die vom zweiten Treppenabsatz aus zu ihnen hinunterspähte. Hermine hatte sich die Finger in die Ohren gestopft und kniff die Augen zu.  
„Ich habe noch eine Rechnung mit dir offen", schrie ein Zauberer und verhedderte sich mit seinen wild gestikulierenden Händen in seinem Bart.  
„Miso ...", zischte es.  
Harry zerrte Hermine die Finger aus den Ohren. Sie sollte hören, was hier gesagt wurde. Sie wusste doch allem einen Sinn zu entnehmen. Hermine lauschte gequält.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir sie etwas fragen", sprach sie dicht an Harrys Ohr und ging näher an Mrs Blacks Portrait.  
Sie kam Mrs Black so nahe, dass Harry glaubte, die Alte würde ihr gleich die Augen auskratzen.  
Harry las die Worte „_Mrs Black_" von Hermines Lippen, ihre Stimme kam gegen den Höllenlärm nicht an.  
„Misses Black"  
Die Stimme Hermines ertrank, aber dann konnte Harry etwas hören.  
„ ... Voldemort?"  
Der Name aus Hermines Mund wurde nicht von den Stimmen der anderen verschluckt. Und sie streckte die Hand nach dem Bild aus. In dem Moment, da sie es beinah berührte, tauchte Kreacher neben ihr auf. Er schlug ihre Hand weg, und mit einer Mühelosigkeit, die keiner für möglich gehalten hätte, schloss er die Vorhänge - er brauchte sie dabei kaum mit den Fingerspitzen anzufassen. Mrs Black schwieg augenblicklich und alle Portraits der Halle mit ihr.  
„Wo ist Vol-de-mort?" fragte Hermine mit Nachdruck - sie stand vom Vorhang eingeschlossen unmittelbar vor dem Bild, so dass Harry sie nur hören konnte.  
„Sage den Namen des Dunklen Lords nicht in Gegenwart der Herrin", antwortete Kreacher anstelle von Mrs Black, hob den Vorhang und hielt ihn Hermine wie ein Gentleman auf. Selbstverständlich kreischte Mrs Black, als der erste matte Lichtstrahl sie traf, doch Kreacher würgte ihre Stimme ab, kaum dass Hermine herausgetreten war, indem er den Vorhang wieder zuzog.  
„Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte Harry mit einem Blick auf die Treppe zum Untergeschoss, wo Kreacher gerade entschwand.  
„Das erzähle ich dir besser, wenn wir oben in einem Zimmer sind", sagte Hermine mit gedämpfter Stimme.  
„Ist eigentlich niemand zu unserer Bewachung im Haus?" wollte er wissen, als sie schon auf der Treppe waren.  
„Dumbledore vertraut uns", entgegnete Hermine.  
Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er Grund zur Freude oder zur Besorgnis hatte - allein zu sein ohne erwachsene Zauberer konnte mehr Freiheiten im ganzen Haus bedeuten, aber Kreacher war da. Dessen Verhalten mutete an, als hätte ihn ein Sinneswandel ereilt.

Harry ging mit Hermine und Ginny in sein Zimmer.  
Ginny schloss die Tür.  
„Habt ihr das gehört?" fragte sie sofort, „die Bilder haben geflucht - Zauberflüche!"  
„Wir sollten sie in einem von Harrys lehrreichen Büchern nachschlagen", Hermine wies auf Harrys Nachttisch.  
_Tod und Verderben_, _Schlimmer als die Pest _und _Was ich meinem ärgsten Feind wünsche_ lauteten die Titel.  
„Erst will ich wissen, warum Kreacher so nett zu Hermine war", warf Harry dazwischen.  
Ginny guckte betreten zu Boden.  
„Wir haben ihm eine Eule geborgt", sagte Hermine und hoffte, Harry würde nicht gleich auffahren.  
Der sah sich im Zimmer nach Hedwig um. Augenblicklich kam sie vom Schrank hinunter auf Harrys Schulter geflogen.  
„Ihr habt was? ...ihr habt Kreacher ...Pigwidgeon?" fragte Harry leise und grimmig und erstaunt zugleich.  
Ginny nickte.  
Hermine sagte mit fester Stimme, „ja."  
„Wem will Kreacher denn schreiben?" bohrte Harry.  
„Lestrange", sagte Hermine.  
Harry verschlug es die Sprache.  
„Ja", sagte Hermine ihm nochmals in sein erstauntes Gesicht. Harry zitterte, ganz leicht nur, aber es war kein gutes Zeichen für Hermine, sie musste ihm schnell alles erklären.  
„Er bittet Lestrange um ein Autogramm."  
Harry steckte seinen Kopf ins Kissen und hielt sich die Ohren fest zu. Er glaubte, Hermine und Ginny wären übergeschnappt.  
„Harry!" rief Hermine.  
Er wandte ihr sein Gesicht wieder zu.  
„Du hast mich auf die Idee gebracht. Ginny hat mir erzählt, was du zu Snape gesagt hast, und ...wir mussten uns Kreacher doch irgendwie zum Freund machen!"  
„Habt ihr nicht daran gedacht, dass er Voldemort alles ausplaudern kann? Er hat uns schon einmal verraten!" - Tränen der Wut schossen in Harrys Augen - „Sirius könnte noch am Leben sein!"  
„Harry, hör mir bitte, bitte zu!" flehte Hermine ihn an, „Kreacher hätte uns schon längst wieder verraten können, dazu brauchte er keine Eule. Er hätte zu Draco Malfoys Mutter gehen können, schließlich ist er ja frei. Wir haben ihn Lestrange das Foto schicken lassen. Er hat nur einen einzigen Satz dazu geschrieben und seinen Namen darunter gesetzt."  
Harry streichelte Hedwigs weißes Gefieder.  
„Glaubt ihr, Pigwidgeon kann Lestrange finden?"  
„Ich glaube es, ehrlich gesagt, kaum ... denn sonst bräuchte ja nur jemand hinter ihm her fliegen, um Ron zu finden", sagte Hermine.  
„So habe ich dich gefunden!" rief Harry aus, „ich wusste nicht, wo du wohnst, also bin ich Hedwig gefolgt. Sie hat bis jetzt jedes Ziel gefunden, selbst Sirius' geheimes Versteck" - „damals" fügte er leise hinzu.  
„Ich glaube, bei Voldemort kann sie das nicht, sonst hätte Dumbledore schon längst eine ähnliche Idee gehabt."  
„Andererseits können Eulen manche Flüche überwinden und so an geheime Orte gelangen, zu denen Menschen nicht finden, auch wenn sie den Eulen folgen", gab Ginny zu bedenken.  
„Das wusste ich nicht", versetzte Hermine.  
Harry schwieg. Sein Blick war leer, denn er dachte an Ron. Ron, Voldemort und Lestrange an _einem_ Ort?  
„Vielleicht sieht er Pigwidgeon", setzte er seine Gedanken laut fort.  
„Ist Ron am Leben? Hast du in den letzten fünf Tagen von Ron geträumt, Harry?" fragte Ginny.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
Plötzlich klopfte es, dann stieß die Tür in Ginnys Rücken, und Kreacher steckte seine schnauzenförmige Nase ins Zimmer. Er säuselte süßlich,  
„wollen die Schlammblüterin, die Blutsverräterin und - nun ja - dieses Narbengesicht miteinander essen? Kreacher hat eine Mahlzeit in der Küche bereitet: Toast, Schinken und ..."  
„Oh ja, Kreacher, wir kommen gleich, lass uns nur noch einen Augenblick allein", bat Hermine.  
Missmutige Laute ausstoßend entfernte sich der Hauself.  
„Könntest du nicht wieder Kontakt aufnehmen, Harry," fragte Hermine, „Kontakt zu Voldemort..., sehen, ob Ron lebt?"  
„Jaah...", sagte Harry mit belegter Stimme, „ja, sicher ... du hältst wohl nicht mehr viel von Okklumentik?" fragte er tonlos.  
„Ich bin immer noch dafür, dass du Okklumentik lernst, nur..."  
„Bis jetzt habe ich nie mit meinem eigenen Willen versucht, zu sehen, was Voldemort sieht. Es geschah immer einfach, ohne das ich es wollte", unterbrach Harry.  
„Das ist es ja gerade!" sagte Hermine, „du sollst Okklumentik lernen, damit es nicht ohne deinen Willen geschieht!"  
Ginny hatte gespannt zugehört.  
„Versuch es!" bat sie Harry, der daran dachte, wie er es anstellen sollte, sich für Voldemorts Geist zu öffnen. Er dachte daran, dass es ihm immer Schmerzen bereitet hatte, wenn er mit Voldemort in Verbindung gestanden hatte.  
„Ich weiß nicht, jetzt gleich?" fragte er Hermine und Ginny.  
Ginny zuckte die Schultern.  
„Es werden unerträgliche Schmerzen für dich sein, stimmt's?" sagte Hermine voller Mitgefühl.  
„Nein, es kitzelt vielleicht", log Harry geradewegs.  
„Wir sollten vorher etwas essen" sagte Hermine, obwohl sie wusste, dass ihr Vorschlag unpassend war.  
„Ich werde nichts von dem essen, was Kreacher für mich kocht!" Indem er das sagte, stellte sich Harry mit ausgebreiteten Armen vor die Tür und bedeutete Hermine, dass er sie nicht hindurchlassen würde.  
„Tu es Kreacher zuliebe, ich meine, um seiner Freundschaft willen!" versuchte Hermine ihn zu beschwören.  
„Er hat versucht mich umzubringen! Hermine! Kreacher hat mich ins Messer laufen lassen, uns alle, wieso sollte er nicht immer noch versuchen, uns umzubringen?"  
Harry konnte kaum glauben, dass Hermine so blauäugig handeln wollte.  
„Harry hat recht", sagte Ginny, „wir können Kreachers wahre Absichten nicht kennen. Vielleicht sollten wir..."  
„Seine Absichten überprüfen" beendete Hermine den Satz.  
Ein heiserer Schrei, aus der Eingangshalle kommend, unterbrach sie. Harry stand als erster auf dem Treppenabsatz vor seinem Zimmer und sah in die Halle, wo inzwischen wieder Stille herrschte. Kreacher stand vor dem Samtvorhang, der Mrs Blacks Portrait verdeckte, und blickte zu Harry hoch. Die Hände hinter seinem Rücken hielten den Vorhang zu.  
„Ich wollte den Abschaum zum Mittag bitten, und inzwischen ist die Mittagszeit vorbei", sagte er halb beleidigt.  
Harry spürte Hermines Hand in seinem Rücken.  
„Wir kommen", sagte sie und schob Harry und Ginny vor sich her die Treppe hinunter.  
Kreacher ging ihnen voran in die Küche.  
„Hermine, du wirst nicht das Geringste davon essen!" sagte Harry, als sie sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatten, in scharfem Ton. Seine rechte Hand umschloss den Zauberstab in seiner Hosentasche. Wenn Hermine auch nur einen Bissen anrührte, würde er ihn gebrauchen.  
„Ich habe nicht vorgehabt, etwas zu essen, das von einem Hauselfen bereitet wurde. Wie du weißt, Kreacher, treten meine Freunde und ich mit dem Bund für Elfenrechte für die Befreiung der Hauselfen ein", erklärte Hermine und schob den Teller vor sich weit weg. „Vielleicht sollten wir stattdessen einmal für Kreacher kochen", fügte sie mit einem charmanten Lächeln hinzu. Kreacher zeigte sich jedoch unversöhnlich. Er verkroch sich tief gekränkt in seinem Schrank.  
„Oh", sagte Ginny aufrichtig bedauernd, „das muss ihn verletzt haben."  
„Ja, wir sollten wenigstens ihm zu liebe essen, das hatte ich nicht bedacht", Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den gedeckten Tisch, beschrieb mit der Spitze einen Kreis und murmelte ein Zauberwort, das einem Schmatzen nicht unähnlich war.  
Er hatte diesen Zauber in den letzten drei Tagen aufgestöbert. Geräuschvoll verzehrten die Speisen sich selbst. Das Besteck schabte auf den leeren Tellern und verschmutzte sie zugleich. Die Teekanne entleerte sich in die Tassen, welche schlürften und schluckten. Das eigentlich merkwürdige daran war, dass die weißen Tassen blaugrün anliefen. Eine würgte ihren Tee sogar wieder hervor und bespritzte den ganzen Tisch.  
Harry war an den Spülschrank getreten.  
„Schluss damit!" sagte er bitter.  
Er riss die Tür auf und packte Kreacher. An den Handgelenken zerrte er ihn nach draußen, legte ihn rücklings auf den Küchenboden, setzte sich auf Kreachers Knie und drückte seine Arme und den Oberkörper nieder.  
„Kreacher weiß nicht, was er tut!" Hermine griff Harrys Arm. Harry wandte ihr sein Gesicht zu, ohne den Druck auf Kreacher zu mindern. Sein Blick ließ Hermine erstarren, unter einem Schmerzensschrei riss sie ihre Hand von Harrys Arm los und ging auf Distanz. Harry ließ den Blick nicht von ihr weichen, bis sie mit dem Rücken an der Wand stand.  
„Du darfst ihn nicht töten, Harry!" rief sie.  
Eine ungeheure Macht musste es sein, die Hermine an die Wand presste, denn sie kämpfte verzweifelt, frei zu kommen.  
„Ich habe nicht vor, dir das Leben zu nehmen"  
Kreachers Augen quollen aus ihren Höhlen hervor, als hätte Harry etwas Furchtbares gesagt, in ihnen stand der Ausdruck echter Angst.  
„Dumbledore wird entscheiden, was mit dir geschehen soll, du wirst Sirius' Haus nicht verlassen."  
„Ich ...ich w-werde hierbl-bl-beiben" presste Kreacher hervor. Harry ließ ihn los. Kreacher kam mühsam auf seine Beine und schleppte sich in seinen Schlafschrank.  
„Ich bin fertig mit ihm", sagte Harry und drehte sich zu Hermine ... er wollte noch mehr sagen, aber als er ihr Gesicht sah, weiß wie die Wand in ihrem Rücken, ihre geweiteten Augen und Schweißperlen über den blauen Lippen, konnte er kein Wort mehr hervorbringen.  
Ginny war schon bei ihr.  
„Sie hat sich so verzweifelt gegen einen Fluch gewehrt, der sie festgehalten hat", sagte Ginny.  
Harry kauerte sich nieder und nahm Hermines Kopf in seinen Schoß.  
„Ist schon gut", sagte er leise, indem er ihr übers Haar strich.  
„Was war das für ein Fluch?" fragte Ginny.  
„Kein Fluch", antwortete er, „es muss in dem Moment gewesen sein, als ich allein mit Kreacher reden wollte."  
„Aber du hättest dich sehen sollen Harry! Deine Augen ... deinen Blick konnte niemand ertragen -"  
„Hör zu Ginny, ich lasse mich nicht einfach umbringen! Geh bitte in mein Zimmer und erzähle Phineas, was Kreacher mit uns vorhatte. Er soll Dumbledore benachrichtigen. Ich will bei Hermine bleiben."  
Ginny ging. Harry redete leise mit Hermine. Sie atmete kurz und flach und war immer noch extrem blass, aber ihr Blick war nicht mehr abwesend. Sie konnte sich wieder mitteilen und Harry erklären, was ihren Schock ausgelöst hatte. Es war nicht mehr und nicht weniger als das Grauen, das er in seinem kurzen Leben am eigenen Leib hatte erfahren müssen, und das Hermine in seinen Augen gesehen hatte.

Ginny, Hermine und Harry saßen am Küchentisch, jeder vor einer Tasse Tee, den Harry gebrüht hatte, als Lupin die Küche betrat. Hermine zitterte noch immer von Zeit zu Zeit und auch jetzt wieder.  
„Seid ihr in Ordnung?" fragte Lupin und sah von Hermine zu Harry.  
Ginny hatte den Arm um Hermines Schulter gelegt.  
„Hermine hat einen Schock", sagte Harry.  
Lupin ging sofort zu ihr, sah in ihre Augen und fühlte den Puls.  
„Mir geht's schon wieder besser", Hermine zog ihre Hand weg und nahm eine aufrechtere Haltung an. „Es war nur ein Schreck. Kreacher wollte uns vergiften."  
„Es war aber nicht Kreacher sondern Harry", sagte Ginny schnell. Mit einer jähen Bewegung seines ganzen Armes stieß Harry seine Tasse um, deren Henkel er mit den Fingerspitzen gestreift hatte. Ginny verbesserte sich umgehend.  
„Harry konnte Hermine mit einem Bann belegen?" Lupin musterte Harry mit einem äußerst merkwürdigen Blick.  
Unruhe ergriff Harry. Er wollte nicht reden, aber er suchte, Lupins Augen zu begegnen. _Wieso interessieren Sie sich für mich, wieso nicht für Kreacher?_ fragte Harry ihn in Gedanken.  
Lupin schlug die Augen nieder.  
„Habt ihr noch einen Tee für mich?" sagte er leise.  
„Es gibt auch noch welchen in der Kanne, die Kreacher benutzt hat", fiel es Ginny ein - Sie hatten beim Bereiten des frischen Tees eine neue Kanne vom Board genommen und die alte beiseite gestellt, „Wir sollten wissen, was für ein Gift es ist."  
„Was werden Sie mit Kreacher machen?" fragte Harry, während er aus großer Höhe Tee in Lupins Becher goss.  
Die Tülle der altmodischen Kanne formte einen dünnen Strahl.  
„Dumbledore sagt, ihr würdet alleine mit ihm klarkommen", sagte Lupin ruhig.  
Harry musste die Kanne fester halten, um sie nicht fallen zu lassen. Der Strahl traf auf den Tee im Becher, und in dem Strudel bildeten sich Bläschen.  
„Sollen Kreacher und wir im selben Haus bleiben?" fragte Harry und hörte nicht auf zu gießen.  
„Offensichtlich ist das Dumbledores Wille", Lupin machte Anstalten, seinen Becher zu greifen, aber er ließ die Hand davon, weil der Tee brühend heiß über die Ränder floss.  
„Harry!" sagte er, „Harry ..."  
Hermine rückte ihren Stuhl vom Tisch ab. Tee kroch über die Tischplatte bis vor zum Rand und lief auf den Fußboden. Harry spürte, wie die Kanne in seinen Händen sich füllte, während er goss.  
„Dumbledore denkt, dass du die Fähigkeiten besitzt, Kreacher in Schach zu halten", bemühte sich Lupin, Harry goss weiter und sah ihn über die Ränder seiner Brille hinweg an.  
„Und ich weiß jetzt, was er meint", fügte Lupin hinzu.  
Harry setzte die Kanne ab. Tee schwappte.  
„Was?" fragte er, und ein Schwall sehr heißen Tees ergoss sich über seine Hose.  
„Hör auf, wütend zu sein!" fuhr Lupin auf und versuchte mit seinem Zauberstab, die Kanne zu bändigen.  
„Harry, es gibt nur sehr wenige Zauberer und Hexen in der Geschichte der Zauberei, die begabt waren, andere magische Wesen zu bannen, ohne Zauberstab, nur mit dem eigenen Willen", erklärte Hermine, die längst begriffen hatte, worum es ging.  
„Aber ich kann nicht mal eine Teetasse in eine vernünftige Ratte verwandeln!" widersprach Harry.  
Und noch ehe er fragen konnte, mit welchem Bann er Kreacher belegen solle, läutete oben in der Halle die Türglocke, worauf ein schriller Schrei folgte. Lupin ging sofort nach oben, Ginny rannte hinterher und so auch Hermine und Harry.  
Während Lupin am Vorhang riss, um Mrs Black zum Schweigen zu bringen, versuchte Harry erneut, ihrer Litanei einen Sinn zu entnehmen. Ehe er damit zu Ende kam, hatte Lupin es geschafft, den Vorhang zu schließen. In der Halle standen Fred und George. Ginny umarmte ihre Brüder innig.  
„Was führt euch hierher?" erkundigte sich Lupin mit gedämpfter Stimme.  
„Wir reisen heute Abend ab zu Charlie nach Rumänien."  
„Wir wollen Ginny Lebewohl sagen."  
„Ich komme mit euch mit", sagte Ginny mit Bestimmtheit.  
„Machst du Witze?" fragte Fred erstaunt, „wir können dich nicht mitnehmen, das ist viel zu gefährlich, Mum würde uns ..."  
„Ich bleibe auf keinen Fall hier! Ich halte es nicht länger aus, in diesem Haus zu bleiben, wo ich nichts für Ron tun kann, mit einem Hauself, der uns umbringen will, und am Ende noch brav zur Schule zu gehen, während Ron ...", aus Ginny brach alles heraus, was Harry dachte.  
In diesem Haus zu hocken, hielt er für vollkommen sinnlos, nie würde er wieder nach Hogwarts gehen ohne Ron!  
Er konnte sich nicht richtig freuen, Fred und George wiederzusehen. Sie brachten nichts Neues von Ron, wo er war, ob er lebte. Harry machte keinen Versuch, vorzugeben, er sei bereit, mit einem der Anwesenden ein Wort zu wechseln. Stumm ging er auf sein Zimmer. Auf der Treppe konnte er noch hören, wie sie über ihn redeten.  
„Was ist mit Harry?"  
„Er muss sich umziehen, hat Tee auf die Hose gekriegt."  
Harry würde den Abschied von Fred und George verpassen. Es tat ihm leid, aber er sah sich nicht in der Lage, noch mit irgendjemandem zu reden. Pigwidgeon auf dem Weg zu Lestrange, ein Mordversuch und Hermines Schock, dessen Grund sie in Harry suchten, waren zuviel, wenn man sich vollkommen machtlos fühlte. Und das tat Harry wirklich, denn er besaß keinen Schlüssel, Ron zu befreien. Er griff nach den Büchern auf seinem Nachttisch, immerhin hatte es auch Hermine schon geholfen, viel zu wissen, und er hatte stets von ihrem Bücherfleiß profitiert. Da fiel es ihm siedend heiß wieder ein, dass er lernen wollte, den Zugang zu Voldemorts Gedanken willentlich zu nehmen. Jetzt, wo die anderen weit weg in der Küche waren, konnte er es probieren. Vorsorglich, wollte er die Gedankenreise nicht im Stehen unternehmen. Er streckte sich aus und wollte gerade sein Gesicht im Kissen vergraben, als im selben Moment etwas unter seinem Bett gewandt hervorkroch. Harry fuhr zusammen. Sofort saß er im Bett, wich aber zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken an die Wand stieß. Seinen Zauberstab richtete er auf eine Gestalt, die er erst auf den zweiten Blick mit dem Namen Kreacher in Zusammenhang brachte. Erschrocken registrierte Harry seine eigene Angst. Er zwang sich zur Ruhe und versuchte, gleichmäßig tief ein- und auszuatmen.  
„Was suchst du hier, Kreacher?"  
„Kreacher hat es sich erlaubt, eine Wärmflasche in das Bett der Schlammbrut zu legen."  
Kreachers Tonfall war untertänig, doch seine großen Augen blitzten gefährlich.  
_Es ist Sommer_, dachte Harry, behielt es aber für sich und fasste den Zauberstab fester. Seine Angst hatte er fast besiegt, Zorn brannte in ihm, unbändiger Zorn auf den Hauselfen. Kreacher funkelte ihn verächtlich an und schnipste mit den Fingern, wie Harry es einmal bei Dobby gesehen hatte, wenn Dobby zauberte. Im Zimmer wurde es kalt, die Luft erstarrte. Harrys Zorn brannte nur noch mehr, er merkte gar nicht, dass er vor Kälte zitterte, denn er meinte, es müsse sein Hass auf Kreacher sein, der ihn zittern ließ. Harry machte etwas, was normalerweise Zauberer nicht tun: er steckte seinen Zauberstab weg. Mit eiskalten Fingern tastete er nach der Wärmflasche und holte sie unter der Bettdecke hervor.  
„Bleib, wo du bist!" rief er und warf Kreacher einen drohenden Blick zu.  
Der ließ sich davon nicht aufhalten sondern huschte zur Tür hinaus. Die Wärmflasche in Harrys Händen bebte. Eilends öffnete er das Fenster und warf sie hinaus. Sie fiel in einen Hof, den Harry noch nie betreten hatte. Kurz nachdem sie in den Holunderbüschen verschwunden war, gab es eine kleine Explosion, und ein Feuer, das sich von selbst wieder löschte, versengte die Vegetation. Durch das offene Fenster strömte sommerwarme Abendluft, aber Harry wollte alles andere als sich aufwärmen. Er spurtete aus dem Zimmer.  
„Kreacher!" brüllte er durchs Haus.  
Der Hauself war nicht zu sehen, er verriet sich jedoch durch ein klirrendes Lachen, das sich in der Höhe überschlug und danach fast wie ein Jammerruf klang. Es war über Harry, wahrscheinlich nur ein Stockwerk höher. Harry nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal die Treppe hinauf, er hörte Kreachers gehetzten Tritt. Harry raste. Er erreichte Kreacher auf dem obersten Treppenabsatz, von wo aus nur noch eine kleine Leiter noch höher zum Dachboden führte.  
„_Colloportus_"  
Blitzschnell hatte Harry die Bodenklappe mit einem Zauber versiegelt.  
Kreacher versuchte dennoch auf den Dachboden zu entkommen. Er erklomm die Leiter und stemmte seinen Kopf gegen die Klappe auf eine Weise, die Harry unwillkürlich an Dobby erinnerte und dessen Methoden, sich selbst zu bestrafen. Kreacher gelang es nicht, Harrys Versiegelungszauber zu bezwingen. Hilflos glotzte er zu Harry herab, der ihn mit dem Zauberstab bedrohte, dann warf er einen Blick in die Tiefe des Treppenhauses. Harry bemerkte, wie ein Ausdruck von Wehmut über Kreachers Gesicht huschte. Was hatte der Hauself vor? Geistesgegenwärtig griff Harry mit seiner freien Hand Kreachers linken Fuß, den er gerade erreichen konnte. In der selben Sekunde stürzte Kreacher sich auch schon kopfüber von der Leiter. Sein Körper - aus einem unerfindlichen Grund schwer wie Blei - drohte Harry mit sich in die Tiefe zu reißen. Im letzten Moment, da Harry dies spürte, ließ er Kreachers Fuß fahren. Wie in Zeitlupe sah er den Hauselfen sieben Stockwerke fallen, Gedanken spulten sich in Windeseile in Harrys Kopf ab. War das noch ein Versuch, Harry zu töten? Würde der Elf sterben? Durfte Harry zulassen, dass Kreacher dort unten aufschlug? Kreachers Todesschrei klang in Harrys Ohren.  
„_Windgardium Leviosa_!"  
Keine Sekunde zu spät hatte Harry den Hauselfen mit einem Schwebezauber vor dem Aufprall bewahrt.  
Die Spitze seines Zauberstabs immerzu auf den schwebenden Kreacher gerichtet, stieg Harry die Treppe hinab. In der Halle beschimpften ihn die Portraits, Mrs Black keifte. Hermine und Lupin waren herbeigeeilt - der Lärm hatte sie alarmiert. Lupin wandte sich sofort Kreacher und Harry zu, Hermine aber schien nichts besseres im Sinn zu haben, als zu Mrs Blacks Portrait zu gehen. Harry verfolgte sie mit den Augen, während er wie nebenbei Kreacher in der Schwebe hielt. Lupin konnte nicht sehen, dass Hermine das Gemälde berührte und sich die alte Frau in eine schwarze Tür verwandelte. Es dauerte nur so lang, wie man braucht, um zu blinzeln, dann war anstelle der Tür wieder Mrs Black zu sehen und zu hören. Hermine war zurückgetreten. George kam hinzu und half ihr, die alte Hausherrin zur Ruhe zu bringen.  
„Genug!" sagte Lupin. „Genug, Harry, lass ihn auf die Erde!"  
Harry beendete den Schwebezauber so abrupt, dass Kreacher einen halben Meter fiel und ziemlich hart auf seinem Hinterteil landete. Plötzlich herrschte Stille in der Halle. George hatte den Samtvorhang vor Mrs Black zugezogen und sorgte - indem er den Stoff festhielt - dafür, dass er geschlossen blieb, auch als Kreacher wie ein Hund zu jaulen begann.  
„Der Grünschnabel wollte mich umbringen!"  
Harry richtete augenblicklich wieder seinen Zauberstab auf Kreacher. Seine Augen verengten sich.  
„Wem hast du noch eine Wärmflasche ins Bett gelegt? Sag schon!" Harry trat einen Schritt auf Kreacher zu. Er war außer sich vor Zorn. Endlich schien Lupin zu begreifen, worum es ging, er richtete nun ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab auf Kreacher.  
„Ich gehe nachsehen, ob in Hermines und Ginnys Betten Sprengsätze sind", sagte Harry, „Sie können Kreacher inzwischen _bannen_."  
Das letzte Wort zischte er verächtlich durch die Zähne.  
„Ich kann selbst nachsehen", sagte Hermine und sauste die Treppe hoch in den vierten Stock.  
„Wirf sie nicht auf den Grimmauldplatz!" rief Harry ihr nach.  
Er stand schon von Kreacher abgewandt, entschlossen, Hermine zu folgen. Lupin packte Harry bei den Schultern, drehte ihn unsanft zu Kreacher und unternahm es selbst, Hermine zu Hilfe zu eilen. Harry hörte hinter sich einen erstickten Schrei, sah Ginny für einen Moment aus den Augenwinkeln und hörte sie polternd die Stufen nach oben nehmen. Verzweifelt überlegte er, was er mit Kreacher tun sollte. Dieser Hauself kam ihm total abgedreht vor, unberechenbar. Harry konnte ihn nicht einfach in den Schrank unter der Spüle sperren, es widerstrebte ihm. Er hatte selbst bis zu seinem elften Geburtstag unter einer Treppe in einem Schrank hausen müssen. Diese Demütigung, einen guten Grund, Harry zu verabscheuen, wollte Harry dem Hauselfen nicht bieten, andererseits brachte Edelmut ihn vielleicht auf um so fiesere Ideen. Rauswerfen konnte Harry den Elfen nicht wegen der vielen Dinge, die Kreacher seit Sirius Tod aufgeschnappt hatte, und die er den Malfoys verraten durfte, da kein Herr es ihm verbot. Wenn Kreacher von seinen Mordabsichten keinen Abstand nahm, blieb Harry nur noch die Möglichkeit, das Haus der Blacks zu fliehen. Lupin kam in die Halle hinunter.  
„Bei den Mädchen war nichts. Ich muss jetzt gehen. Passt auf euch auf."

War das alles, was Lupin Harry zu sagen hatte? Rasch schob er die Riegel auf und verschwand aus der Haustür.  
„Seltsam drauf", sagte eine Stimme hinter Harry.

Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass George noch anwesend war. Harry hätte ihn gerne gefragt, was mit Kreacher zu tun sei, aber vor Kreachers Ohren, wollte er seine Hilflosigkeit nicht kundtun.  
„Warum sperrst du ihn nicht in den Spülschrank?" fragte George, „es wäre noch nicht mal unhöflich, ihn da rein zu stecken, er wohnt doch da sowieso."  
„Kreacher hat auch Gefühle, was glaubst du? Niemand will sein Leben lang in einem Schrank wohnen."  
Harry überraschte sich selbst mit dieser Antwort, die er in ruhigem Ton gegeben hatte.  
„Ich würde dir gerne helfen, aber Fred und ich müssen", sagte George.  
„Na dann" sagte Harry und machte eine Abschiedsgeste mit der Hand.  
„Wir nehmen den Kamin." George trat auf Harry zu und streckte ihm seine Hand hin.  
„Tschau"  
Harry hatte George noch nie so ernst gesehen. Er drückte seine Hand. Als George gegangen war, ließ Harry das Gefühl nicht los, George hätte ihm noch etwas sagen wollen, es aber unausgesprochen gelassen. Kreacher riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Er stapfte ungeduldig mit dem rechten Fuß auf.  
„Kreacher will in seinen Schrank. Würde das Halbblut mit seiner lächerlichen Narbenfratze wohl die Güte haben, den Zauberstab woandershin zu richten?"  
Harry beeindruckte diese Redensart nicht mehr. Ihn ärgerte vielmehr, dass Kreacher jetzt vorgab, den Rückzug anzutreten. Wann würde er das nächste Mal wieder zuschlagen?

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**araglas16**: Du hast an den richtigen Stellen gekichert _und_ du hast Recht, Hermine ist an der Stelle zu dumm geraten. Das werde ich ändern, sobald mir ein Einfall kommt.

**laser-jet** und alle stummen Mitleser: Die Story steht schon bis Kapitel elf, aber ich versuche noch, ein paar Schwächen zu korrigieren. Bei harry-auf-deutsch habe ich sie unter gleichem nickname bis Kapitel zehn veröffentlich - eine Vorfassung, die unbedingt der Überarbeitung bedarf. Andererseits muss Perfektion und Logik manchmal der Schreiblust weichen. Beides widerspricht sich zwar nicht zwangsläufig, aber manche Fehler kriege ich nicht raus und möchte trotzdem weitermachen. Hinweise auf Unlogik und so sind in jedem Fall sehr hilfreich, auch große Schreibfehler (bei Namen etc.) bitte ich anzumerken.


	5. Die Pforte

**Kapitel 5, Die Pforte**

Als Harry wieder in sein Zimmer gehen wollte, hielt er vor der Tür inne. Drinnen war jemand, der weinte.  
„Ginny", klärte Hermine Harry auf, „sie hat sich ziemlich heftig mit Fred und George gestritten", dann drückte sie an seiner Stelle die Türklinke.

Ginny saß auf dem Bett, in dem immer Ron geschlafen hatte, die Knie dicht an ihren Körper gezogen, stieß sie seltsame Jammerlaute aus sie, ohne Luft zu holen. Harry machte eine hilflose Geste. Er fing Hermines Blick ein und gab ihr zu verstehen, dass er wohl besser raus gehen würde, aber Hermine sah ihn missbilligend an. Mit einer Kopfbewegung bedeutete sie ihm, im Zimmer zu bleiben. Sie übernahm es, Ginny zu trösten, während Harry sich auf sein Bett legte und zur Decke starrte.  
„Ich bin kein Baby", schluchzte Ginny, „sie haben kein Recht, mich hier einzusperren, ... als wenn Rons Verschwinden nur ihre Angelegenheit wäre, ... als wenn sie Mittel gegen ... gegen Voldemort einsetzen könnten, die ich nicht hätte ..."  
Ginnys ohnehin gebrochene Stimme zitterte, als ihr der Name Voldemort über die Lippen kam.

„Sie können seinen Namen noch nicht einmal aussprechen", fügte sie verächtlich hinzu.

Harry schloss die Augen und legte seine Brille mit den runden Gläsern auf die Bettkante. Die Ereignisse des Tages hatten ihn erschöpft, der Hauself, Lupin ..., und Ginny sagte nur das, was ihn schon lange bedrückte. Dass er nichts tun konnte, nichts tun durfte, um auf Rons Spur zu kommen.

„Lass uns was tun, Harry", hörte er Ginnys Flehen, ohne wahrzunehmen, dass sie mit ihm sprach. Auch in ihm selbst rief es doch immer nur, _lass uns etwas tun!_

„Bei Sirius hast du auch sofort was unternommen!"

Als er den Namen seines Paten aus Ginnys Mund hörte, schreckte Harry auf. Er drehte den Kopf und sah Ginny und Hermine an. Hermine blickte ihm streng entgegen, wie um zu sagen, dass Harry jetzt entschieden gegen Ginny halten sollte. Schließlich war das, was als Sirius' Rettung begonnen hatte, zu einer Katastrophe geworden, aus der sie selbst befreit werden mussten. Sie waren nur knapp dem Tod entronnen. Alle, außer Sirius.

„Sirius ist gestorben, weil wir einen Fehler ..."

„Schweig!" knallte Harry in Hermines unvollendeten Satz.  
Er zog das Kissen unter seinem Kopf hervor und bedeckte damit sein Gesicht. Ginny schüttelten noch vereinzelte Schluchzer. Dazwischen blieb es vollkommen still, denn Hermine wagte kein Wort mehr.

Nach einer Weile drehte Harry sein Gesicht zur Wand - um niemanden ansehen zu müssen, während er sprach.  
„Hermine! Du hast eine Tür entdeckt ..."  
„Welche", fragte sie automatisch, ehe sie sich wieder erinnerte.  
"Jaha", sagte sie nun, „kaum, dass wir allein im Haus sind, entdecken wir merkwürdige Türen und geheime Gänge wie in einem schlechten Gruselroman."  
Harry wusste nicht, worauf Hermine hinaus wollte.

„Was ist, Hermine, willst du nicht wissen, wohin diese Tür führt?"

„Ja", sagte Hermine, „ich will es nicht wissen. Hör mir zu, diese Tür, so kurz ich sie auch nur gesehen habe, macht mir ein schlechtes Gefühl."

Ginny konnte nun endlich ganz aufhören zu weinen.  
„Was für eine Tür?" fragte sie mit blassem Gesicht.

„Harry, bitte", beschwor Hermine ihn zugleich, „lass es sein!"

Harry wollte ganz bestimmt nicht auf Hermine hören, was ihn dazu brachte, ihr sein Gesicht wieder zuzuwenden. Keine Tränenspur verriet ihn.

Hermine musste einsehen, wie zwecklos ihr Verhalten war, denn Harry brauchte nur selbst an Mrs Blacks Portrait zu treten. Er stand schon an der Zimmertür und Ginny zögerte nicht, ihm zu folgen.  
„Was ist mit dir?" fragte Harry noch einmal an Hermine gewandt, nur um sich dann, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, zur Treppe zu drehen und die Stufen hinabzueilen.

Lupin war schon weg. In dieser Nacht war Vollmond. Harry musste für kurze Zeit daran denken, denn dies war der Grund, warum Lupin heute nicht bei ihnen bleiben wollte. Schämte er sich, Harry, Hermine und Ginny als Werwolf zu erscheinen? Snapes Trank sollte ihm doch ermöglichen, bei klarem Verstand zu bleiben ...

Schon schrie Mrs Black, denn Ginny hatte den Vorhang gelüftet. Hermine stand mit verschränkten Armen dabei. Harry hatte schon verstanden - sie wollte nicht diejenige sein, die ihm und Ginny diese geheime Tür zeigte. Kurzentschlossen streckte er seinen Arm vor, was einige Überwindung kostete, weil die schreiende Frau ihre Hände wie krallenbewährte Klauen ausfuhr und Gift und Galle aus ihrem Mund sprühte. Obwohl nur gemalt, sah diese Szene täuschend echt aus. Harry näherte seine Hand dem Bild. Er meinte sogar, die Fingernägel von Mrs Black zu spüren und ihre Spucke auf seiner Haut. Sobald er aber das Bild berührte, wurde aus der grässlichen Alten eine schwarze Tür. Stille brach herein. In Harrys Ohren aber schrie es noch immer. Er hatte den Eindruck, Mrs Blacks Schreie waren lauter geworden, seit Sirius tot war. Hermine trat augenblicklich neben Harry und tastete mit flachen Händen die Tür ab. Es gab keine Klinke oder irgendeinen Knauf. In das Ebenholz waren zwei Schlangen geschnitzt. Harry sah, wie sie züngelnd auf Hermines Hände zukrochen. Gleichzeitig rissen Ginny und er jeder eine von Hermines Händen von der Tür.

„Harry könnte mit den Schlangen reden", schlug Ginny vor.  
„Meinst du, die Blacks hatten irgendeinen Parselmund in der Familie? Voldemort ist nicht verwandt mit ihnen", sagte Hermine und wich im selben Moment von der Tür zurück, als hätte sie etwas Verdächtiges bemerkt.  
„Dann probieren wir es mit einem Passwort", meinte Ginny.

„Schlammblut", sagte Harry deutlich.  
Hermine warf ihm einen abfälligen Blick zu.  
„Vo-l-de-mort", sagte sie überdeutlich.

„Seht!" rief Ginny.

Die Tür war nur noch angelehnt, man konnte sie jetzt aufziehen. Aber weder Harry noch Hermine oder Ginny wagten es.  
„Wir sind doch mutig, oder, ich meine, der sprechende Hut hat uns nach Gryffindor gesteckt?" vergewisserte sich Ginny bei den anderen und streckte gleichzeitig ihre Hand aus, die Tür zu öffnen, aber Harry hielt sie zurück.  
„Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl", sagte er.

Seine Eingeweide waren gefroren. Er musste unwillkürlich an Dumbledore denken und empfand aus einem Grund, den er nicht zu nennen vermochte, tiefes Mitleid mit dem alten Mann. Und ebenso fühlte er Trauer, Trauer um sich selbst. Er malte sich aus, wie es sein würde, wenn er, Harry, nicht mehr da wäre, wenn er gestorben wäre. Bei diesem Gedanken tat er sich selbst sehr leid, doch am meisten Dumbledore.

Wenn Ginny ihn nicht einmal kräftig gerüttelt hätte, wäre Harry wohl in solcherlei traurigen Grübeleien stecken geblieben.  
„Harry! - Harry!" sagte sie zweimal und verpasste ihm fast so etwas wie eine Ohrfeige, „ich glaube, das kommt von der Tür."  
Harry war nun wieder bei der Sache und erinnerte sich nur noch daran, was er eben empfunden hatte. Dumbledore tat ihm wirklich von allen am meisten leid. Wenn Harry wirklich sterben würde, wüsste Dumbledore im selben Moment, dass alles aus war. Niemand mehr stünde Voldemorts Macht im Wege. Keiner hätte die Kraft dazu. Dann war es überhaupt sinnlos, dass Harry jemals die Gabe besessen hatte, Voldemort besiegen zu können ...

Diesmal ertappte sich Harry selbst bei seinen Gedanken, denn als er Hermines Gesicht sah, wusste er, dass er sie nicht denken sollte.  
„Hermine!" riefen Ginny und er fast gleichzeitig.  
Ginny fasste Hermine an den Schultern und schüttelte sie, wie sie es auch bei Harry getan hatte.  
„Hermine!" sagte Harry noch einmal, „es ist bloß eine Tür! Wir können sie wieder schließen."  
„Nicht!" Hermine gebot ihren Freunden mit einer Armbewegung, die Tür nicht anzurühren.

„Von allen, die das Haus durch diese Tür verließen, nahm man gemeinhin an, sie wären gestorben. Und ich muss euch sagen, man hat noch keinen wieder gesichtet." - Harry drehte sich zum Raum: Wer redete? - Es war ein bärtiger Zauberer auf einem der Portraits in der Halle.

„Sie sind vielleicht wirklich in den Tod gegangen", überlegte eine Hexe von einem benachbarten Bild, aber jemand von der Wand gegenüber räumte sofort ein:  
„Ich weiß, dass man durch diese Tür in die wirkliche Welt und sogar an geheime Orte gelangt."  
„Nur wird man in der wirklichen Welt nicht mehr wahrgenommen, wenn man sie durch diese Tür betreten hat", sagte der bärtige Zauberer.  
„Und man kann nichts mehr bewirken", ergänzte ein viertes Portrait.  
„Mit dir habe ich noch eine Rechnung zu begleichen", sagte der Bärtige zu jenem vierten, der sich gerade zu Wort gemeldet hatte.  
„Bei mir gibt's Tee", flötete die Hexe von gegenüber - sie war neben einem runden Tisch gemalt, auf welchem eine schlanke Vase mit blauen Lilien stand und davor ein Teeservice. Zierliche Porzellantässchen klapperten einladend auf ihren geblümten Untertassen. Das Gespräch der Portraitierten drohte, banal zu werden.  
„Sagt alles, was ihr über diese Tür wisst!" rief Harry in die Runde.

Die Hexe strich mit langen Fingern an den Blättern ihrer blauen Lilie entlang nach oben bis zu der Spitze einer Blütenknospe.  
„Wenn du dadurch gehst, Harry Potter, wird dich jeder, der dieses Haus betritt, für tot halten. Er wird von deinem Tod überzeugt sein, verstehst du?" sagte sie fast im Flüsterton.  
„Natürlich versteht er nicht", sagte der Bärtige, „ich wünsche meinen Tee ohne Milch."

KNALL! Hermine hatte die Tür zugeschlagen. Jetzt würde es keinen Tee mehr für den bärtigen Zauberer geben. Mrs Black war sie selbst und keine Tür, und sie schrie und alle anderen mit ihr.  
„Warum hast du das getan?" fragte Harry, aber seine Worte gingen unter.  
Hermine kämpfte schon mit dem Vorhang.

Das nächste, was sie wieder sagte war, „morgen ist dein Geburtstag, Harry."

Sie saßen in dem Zimmer, das Ginny und Hermine sich teilten, ziemlich erschöpft von Mrs Blacks Geschrei. Harry wusste, dass sein Geburtstag ohne Ron kein schöner werden würde. Er sagte, was er dachte,  
„Man kann durch die Tür an geheime Orte gelangen, also gehen wir durch die Tür und finden heraus, wo Ron ist."

„Alle, die das Haus betreten, werden glauben, wir wären tot - du hast es gehört, Harry!" sagte Ginny, „Voldemort wird Ron umbringen, wenn er erfährt, dass man dich für tot hält, denn dann ist Ron nutzlos für ihn geworden!"  
Sie wurde ganz leise.

Harry stellte sich vor, wie Dumbledore reagieren würde, wenn er Harry nirgends mehr ausfindig machen könnte. Es gäbe bestimmt keinen Zauber, der Dumbledore von Harrys Tod überzeugen könnte, wenn Harry nicht tatsächlich tot war.  
„Glaubt ihr, Dumbledore fällt auf den Zauber rein? Bestimmt weiß er sogar von der Tür und wollte sie vor uns geheim halten", sagte er.

„Ist euch klar", sagte Hermine, „dass alles, was mit dieser Tür zu tun hat, schwarze Magie ist?"  
„Du hast selbst gesagt, wir sollten uns mit schwarzer Magie beschäftigen", erinnerte Harry sie.  
„Sich mit ihr zu beschäftigen heißt nicht, sie zu benutzen!"  
„Wir wollen Ron finden und uns nicht der Gefahr aussetzen, dabei von Voldemort oder seinen Leuten geschnappt zu werden. Du hast gehört, dass man durch diese Tür in die wirkliche Welt gelangt, aber in dieser Welt nicht mehr wahrgenommen wird. Genau das brauchen wir."  
Harry nahm Hermine genau ins Auge. Sie konnte sich doch keinesfalls noch länger gegen einen so genialen Plan stellen.

„Dennoch handelt es sich um schwarze Magie. Wenn ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig liege, dann ist die Welt hinter dieser Tür ein Raum des Hauses der Familie Black, und er wurde als solcher erschaffen, um die wirkliche Welt manipulieren zu können", erklärte Hermine.

„Hatten die Portraits nicht gesagt, man könne in der Welt hinter der Tür nichts bewirken?" fragte Ginny.

„Spionage ist auch eine Art Manipulation, oder wenn man andere glauben macht, man sei tot - Die Blacks haben sich solch einen Raum doch nicht in edeler Absicht eingerichtet! Und" - Hermine hob die Hand, um Harrys Einspruch abzuwehren, „man kann Schwarze Magie nicht besser machen, als sie ist, indem man sie für gute Zwecke einsetzt - das weiß ich, seitdem ich mich mit Hexerei beschäftige. Jeder wird es euch bestätigen!"

Harry dachte angestrengt nach. Gab es eine bessere Möglichkeit, Ron aufzuspüren? In dem Moment, da er sich die Frage stellte, wusste er, dass er sich nur auf den Grimmauldplatz stellen musste - für ihn wäre es kein Problem, Ron zu finden, wenngleich er sich dabei nur auf seine Intuition verlassen konnte und sich darüber niemandem mitteilen können würde.  
„Wenn wir nicht diesen Weg nehmen, Ron zu finden, dann nehme ich ganz allein einen anderen", sagte er mit ruhiger, klarer Stimme.

„Ich will mit Harry durch diese geheime Tür gehen!" - Ginny stellte sich neben ihn.

„Das darfst du nicht!" widersprach Hermine.  
Sie sah nur Harry an. In ihrer Stimme lag kein Flehen mehr. Sie bebte, und ihre Hand war zum Hosenbund geglitten, wo ihr Zauberstab steckte. Harry war für kurze Zeit versucht, ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab zu zücken. Dann aber hielt er die geöffneten Hände reglos, die Handflächen nach außen gekehrt. Hermine konnte sehen, dass er auf diese Weise – in einem Zaubererduell – nicht mit ihr ringen würde.  
„Überleg mal", sprach er langsam, „wenn du an Rons Stelle ..."  
„Ich will nicht dass Ron stirbt, aber wenn ich an seiner Stelle wäre – Mann! - hier geht es um mehr als Rons Leben – das glaube ich jedenfalls."  
Die Festigkeit in Hermines Stimme ging verloren, doch Hermine kämpfte noch darum. Sie schluckte,  
„du, du... mit dir könnte womöglich eine Welt zusammenbrechen. Warum sonst will Voldemort dich unbedingt vernichten? Er fürchtet, dass du ihm gefährlich werden kannst, und ich denke, er fürchtet dich zu Recht!"

Hermine machte Harry einen Moment sprachlos. Sie war in ihren Überlegungen dem Inhalt der Prophezeiung, den Harry wie ein Geheimnis bewahrte, sehr nahe gekommen. Wenn sie dachte, dass Voldemort Harry zu Recht fürchtete, dann kannte sie Harrys Geheimnis im Prinzip. Er musste sie nicht mehr einweihen, und es würde nicht mehr so dramatisch klingen, wenn er ihr einmal sagen würde, was Trelawney geweissagt hatte. Aber wollte er Hermine oder einem anderen Menschen überhaupt etwas sagen?

„Wenn ich hier rumhocke und versuche, Kreachers Attacken zu entgehen, bin ich wohl kein bisschen gefährlich", sagte Harry und ging wie beiläufig zur Tür. Er hatte die Klinke schon niedergedrückt. Krummbein quetschte sich durch den entstandenen Spalt ins Zimmer.

„Darum geht es nicht, Harry!  
Der Orden und das Ministerium suchen Ron im ganzen Land und im Ausland. Sie werden ihn finden - du hast gehört: Dumbledore will dein Leben nicht aufs Spiel setzen – Und ihm ist Rons Leben bestimmt genauso wichtig wie es Rons Mutter und Vater und Ginny und seinen Brüdern am Herzen liegt, genauso wichtig wie dir und mir."

Harry ahnte nicht, worauf Hermine hinaus wollte.  
„Ich war auf der Versammlung des Ordens. Die waren total ratlos! Selbst Dumbledore hat geguckt, als ob Ron schon –", er sprach nicht weiter, weil er Ginny nicht zum Weinen bringen wollte, aber es stimmte, Dumbledores Gesicht hatte sich buchstäblich versteinert, als niemand der anderen Ordensmitglieder einen Rat wusste.  
„Okay, Hermine, heute Nacht schlaf ich noch einmal drüber. Du brauchst mich also nicht verhexen."

Für Ginny kam Harrys Entscheidung so unvermittelt, dass ihr der Mund offen stand, aber die Worte fehlten. Hermine folgte, Krummbein auf ihrem Arm tragend, Harry vor die Tür und blieb so lange auf dem Treppenabsatz stehen, bis sie ihn in seinem Zimmer verschwinden sehen konnte.

Harry machte kein Licht. Der Mond schien durchs Fenster auf das Fußende vom Bett mit der zurückgeschlagenen Decke, wo Kreacher die explosive Wärmflasche versteckt hatte. Hermine und Ginny hatte Kreacher nichts ins Bett gelegt. Harry hatte vergessen, mit ihnen über Kreacher zu reden. Er hatte ihnen nicht gesagt, dass er nicht wusste, wie er mit dem Hauselfen überhaupt noch in einem Haus leben sollte. Auch jetzt musste er wieder wachsam sein. Ein eigenartiges Kribbeln in seinem Bauch sagte Harry, dass er nicht allein in seinem Zimmer war. Er spähte in die dunklen Ecken, die das Mondlicht nicht erreichte. Und dann -  
„_Impedimenta_!"  
Ein Körper fiel dumpf zu Boden.  
„_Lumos_", der Zauberstab gab Harry Licht, und er sah tatsächlich die Gestalt eines Hauselfen am Boden liegen.  
Er musste nicht lange hinsehen, es kümmerte ihn nicht mehr. Aus dem Koffer unter seinem Bett zerrte er eine Jacke und verließ das Zimmer und das Haus.

Harry hätte Wohlbehagen fühlen können, als er nach einer langen Woche des Eingesperrtseins einen seichten, warmen Lufthauch in seinem Gesicht kribbeln spürte. Er hatte den Modergeruch und die klamme Kälte des Hauses der Blacks eingetauscht mit sommerlicher Nachtkühle und dem vertrauten Duft des Sommerlaubs der Büsche und Bäume, und dennoch wurde ihm kaum wohler. Da stand er mitten auf dem Grimmauldplatz, und plötzlich kam ihm eine Ahnung, wo er Ron suchen musste. Nur eine Ahnung, die er nicht laut hätte aussprechen können, von der er aber wusste, dass sie ausreichte, Ron zu finden. Er folgte ihr. Die Straßen lagen stiller als am Tage, und das Laufen fiel ihm nicht schwer. Müdigkeit und Ermattung waren von ihm gewichen. Der Weg führte durch die Innenstadt, die zur nächtlichen Stunde von allerlei Volk belebt war. Jetzt gingen die Muggel einmal nicht ihrer Arbeit nach, um diese Zeit legten sie den Alltag ab. – Harry hatte Tante Petunia auf Silvesterpartys erlebt; wenn sie betrunken war, dann verlor auch sie alles, was sie normal nannte. Aber sie war dann nicht weniger schrecklich in Harrys Augen, sie ähnelte dann einem zu groß geratenen Kind und erregte Harrys Mitleid. Die Reklameschriften der Kaufhäuser, die Leuchtbuchstaben über den Eingängen der Lichtspieltheater, Laternen und Lichterketten in den Bäumen vor den Kaffees – alles strahlte durcheinander und überflutete Harrys Sinne. Dennoch fand er in dem Wirrwarr der Großstadt seinen Weg - er musste nicht einmal darüber nachdenken. Auch nicht, als die Straßen schmaler und dunkler wurden. Immer wusste er genau,wann er wieder um eine Ecke biegen und welchen Fußwegen er folgen musste.Bald kam er an einen Friedhof, den eine alte aus unbehauenen Feldsteinen geschichtete Mauer umgab. Harry passierte die kleine Gittertür ohne Furcht. In den Mauern schien es doppelt so still wie außerhalb, und nur das weiße Mondlicht erreichte diesen Ort. Der Anblick der Grabsteine berührte etwas in Harry. Zauberer verschwanden wohl einfach, wenn sie starben, dachte er. Jedenfalls kannte Harry kein Grab eines Zauberers. Sirius hatte man auch nicht beerdigt, und niemand hatte Harry je das Grab seiner Eltern gezeigt. Unwillkürlich verlangsamte Harry seinen Schritt. Er dachte daran, dass er noch nie in Godrics Hollow war, wo seine Eltern zuletzt lebten und auch starben. Vielleicht musste er dort nach ihren Gräbern suchen.  
Den nächsten Schritt führte Harry nicht mehr zu Ende. Er trat wieder rückwärts, weil vor ihm auf dem Weg Augen leuchteten. Der Schatten eines Baumes verbarg die Kreatur, der die Augen gehörten. Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Augenpaar und wartete einen gespannten Augenblick. Das Wesen im Schatten fing an zu fiepen. Es war ein Wolfshund, der in den Streifen Mondlicht auf Harry zutrat. Er kam mit der Schnauze bis an Harrys Bein, blickte zu Harry hoch und winselte. Harry sah das räudige Fell, sah in die Augen des Tieres, während es ihn anjaulte, und ein kalter Schauer ging über seinen Rücken. Harry wurde übel, aber gleichzeitig war ihm, als hätte er seine Besinnung wiedergefunden - obwohl er sich nicht erinnern konnte, wann er sie verloren haben sollte. Er musste wieder umkehren zum Grimmauldplatz. Er durfte nicht in Voldemorts Arme rennen, und das tat er, wenn er seiner anfänglichen Eingebung folgend, Ron an seinem Aufenthaltsort aufsuchte. Ihm schlotterten die Knie. Ein Zittern ging durch seinen ganzen Körper. Der Wolfshund hatte seine Augen nicht von Harrys abgewandt. Überstürzt wandte Harry sich um und rannte, was seine Kräfte hergaben. Er schöpfte aus einer Quelle, die ihm immer dann zur Verfügung gestanden hatte, wenn es um sein Leben ging. Jeden Moment hatte er das Gefühl, seine letzte Kraft zu geben, aber er wusste, dass er nicht aufgeben durfte, denn da wäre nur noch Voldemort. Die Furcht davor überwältigte Harry. Er kämpfte verbissen um jeden Meter, vorbei an parkenden Autos, Straßenlaternen und Neonreklame. Bald würde er nicht mehr vorwärtskommen - wenn die Angst ihn erstickte. Harry wusste, dass es seine eigene Angst war, die ihn zu Fall bringen würde. Er fühlte sich plötzlich verloren in der riesigen Stadt unter lauter Muggeln. In seinem Kopf herrschte vollkommene Leere. Nichts, an das er sich klammern konnte. Harry sah an sich hinunter. Seine Beine bewegten sich noch immer. Mit den Füßen brachte er sich weiter, brachte sich aus irgendeiner Gefahr, von der er kein Bild mehr hatte. Bis der Wolfshund wieder auftauchte - das Bild des winselnden Hundes vor seinem geistigen Auge.  
_Lauf_, fiel es ihm wieder ein, _lauf zum Grimmauldplatz Nummer Zwölf! Lauf um dein Leben!_  
Harry rannte. Das Bild des Hundes gab ihm keine Kräfte, aber Harry kannte wieder sein Ziel. Er versuchte regelmäßig zu atmen, um den Druck in seiner Brust zu mindern. Er stellte sich vor, dass Rennen schon immer sein Element gewesen sei, dass es nichts kostete, sich schneller als andere zu bewegen, weder Kraft noch Atem. Er lief wie auf Wolken, bis seine Füße auf den Stufen zum Haus am Grimmauldplatz Nummer Zwölf ins Stolpern kamen. Ehe Harry die Arme vorstrecken und sich mit den Händen auffangen konnte, schlug er mit dem Kinn auf die oberste Stufe. Er zog sich hoch und öffnete sich die Tür, an der es außen keine Klinke gab mit dem Zauberstab.  
„_Alohomora_!"  
Das funktionierte nur, weil die Tür von innen nicht verriegelt worden war. Hermine und Ginny hatten Harrys Fortgang nicht bemerkt. Für einen kurzen Moment lehnte Harry mit dem Rücken gegen der Tür, nachdem er alle Riegel zugeschoben hatte. Heiße Stiche bohrten sich durch seine Brust. Doch bevor ihn die körperliche Erschöpfung einholte, erklomm Harry die Treppe zum Zimmer der Mädchen und riss Hermine und Ginny aus dem Schlaf.  
„AAAHHH!" Hermine fuhr schreiend hoch, als erwachte sie aus einem Alptraum. Als sie begriffen hatte, dass jemand in ihrem Zimmer stand, ergriff sie sofort ihren Zauberstab und leuchtete mit ihm in Harrys Gesicht. Sie stieß einen zweiten, aber leiseren und kürzeren Schrei aus.  
„Was - was - Bist du... Wie ist das passiert? Was ist los? Harry!"  
Ginny war unterdessen aufgestanden und besah sich Harrys Wunde am Kinn. Dann ging sie an ihren Koffer und kramte. Schließlich brachte sie Harry ein Zauberpflaster.  
„Entschuldigt", sagte Hermine und atmete erleichtert aus, „ich dachte nur - das viele Blut - habe vorher schrecklich durcheinander geträumt ..."  
Harry hatte sich am Fußende ihres Bettes niedergelassen.  
„Hey, Harry? Bist du gerannt?" fragte Ginny, die die Wunde versorgte.  
So wie Harry um Luft rang, und mit schweißüberströmtem Gesicht konnte er sie wohl kaum davon überzeugen, dass nichts Außergewöhnliches vorgefallen war. Aber das wollte Harry auch gar nicht. In seinem Kopf wurden die Gedanken klarer. Er wusste wieder, warum er den Weg durch die Stadt genommen hatte, dass ihn auf dem Friedhof ein mitleiderregender Hund, der einem Wolf ähnelte, aufgehalten und zur Umkehr bewogen hatte und...  
„...dass wir durch die Tür gehen müssen! Ich weiß den Weg zu Ron! Ich weiß es!"  
„Du warst draußen!" stieß Hermine aus und schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen!" klagte sie sich an, „es war sogar in meinem Traum ..."  
„Wir müssen durch die geheime Tür!" sagte Harry mit Nachdruck.  
Hermine stöhnte.  
„Ich mach alles, was du willst, Harry! Es ist gut, wir gehen dadurch."

* * *

an **StarHeyoka**: vielen Dank für dein langes Review, je detaillierter, desto besser. Nun höre ich mal, wie mies Hermine rüberkommt, obwohl ich Hermine nie negativ gesehen habe. Aber es stimmt, dass doch all ihre Taten bisher sehr unrühmlich scheinen. Pairing gibt es vielleicht, weil Harry ja auch einfach in dem besten Alter für solche Geschichten ist, aber wenn, dann wird es garantiert nmicht so kommen, dass sich nachher alles nur noch um die Liebe und die Rettung der Liebsten und so dreht. Ich find das so toll bei HP2: da tötet Harry das ungeheuer und erlöst Prinzessin Ginny, aber das nur nebenbei. Pairing - wer mit wem, ist die Frage. Kreachers Ende muss noch etwas zurückgestellt werden, aber in den nächsten Kapiteln tut sich da kontnuierlich etwas an dieser Sache. Ich gebe übrigens, was Kreacher betrifft, Hermine Recht, wenn sie in Kapitel 9 etwas bestimmtes sagt ...

achso: Ginny sagt, warum sie Voldemort oder Ron nicht finden könnten, wenn sie der Eule folgen würden.


	6. Tot geglaubt

**Kapitel 6, Tot geglaubt**

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry", seufzte Ginny noch bevor sie Mrs Black weckten, um sie sogleich in eine Tür zu verwandeln.

Es war Harrys sechzehnter Geburtstag, und in dem Moment, da sich die Tür öffnete, glaubte Harry, dass es sein letzter sein würde. Hermine gratulierte ihm nicht, nicht nur weil sie Harrys Vorhaben nicht billigte, sondern auch weil – und das wusste Harry über Hermines Einstellung – sie das Gefühl nicht los wurde, dass es wie ein schlechter Witz rüberkommen würde, eine Gratulation auszusprechen, bevor sie durch eine Tür gingen, die unter einem Fluch stand, der so schwarz war, dass selbst Hermine noch nie in irgendeinem Buch darüber gelesen hatte.

Ginny ging als Erste.  
Sie ist tot, durchfuhr es Harry, und noch ehe er darüber nachdenken konnte, war er durch die Tür gesprungen. Wenn nur eine winzige Chance bestand, Ginny zu retten ...

„Ginny!" rief er verblüfft, als er auf der anderen Seite stand. Sein Atem ging schnell. Ginny sah ihn besorgt an.  
Die Tür führte auf einen Hof, denselben, in dem Kreachers Wärmflasche explodiert war. Das Feuer hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen, trotzdem gab es noch ein paar unversehrte Holunderbüsche und Flecken grünen Grases. Zur rechten Seite stand eine hohe Mauer, auf der junge Birken wuchsen. Zur Linken war der Giebel eines Nachbarhauses. Es blieb allein der Weg nach vorn über einen breiten Wassergraben.  
Wo steckte Hermine?  
Harry sah sich um.  
Von außen war die Tür nicht aus schwarzem Ebenholz. Sie bestand aus _einfachem_ Holz, dem Regen und Sonne zugesetzt hatten. Anstelle von Verzierungen wies sie Kratzspuren auf und ein zerstörtes Schloss, denn die Tür besaß auf dieser Seite ein Schloss und einen Türknauf. Harry ging wieder zur Tür und drückte dagegen. Zu seinem Entsetzen fand er sie verschlossen.

„Hermine!" rief er und donnerte mit den Fäusten gegen das verwitterte Holz, „Her-mi-ne!"

Er stieß mit dem Fuß und rammte seine Schulter in die Tür. Sie wirkte altersschwach, morsch und splittrig, dennoch ließ sie sich nicht einmal rütteln.

„_Alohomora_", versuchte es Ginny mit dem Zauberstab, „Voldemort" sagte Harry das Passwort her, das ihnen die Tür von innen geöffnet hatte - nichts passierte.

Harry verpasste der Tür einen Fußtritt, diesmal aus Wut und Verzweiflung. Er vermutete, Hermine in Tränen aufgelöst, im Glauben, er und Ginny seien nicht mehr am Leben, unfähig, Mrs Black zu berühren und das Passwort zu sagen.

„HERMINE"

Aber Hermine würde doch nie den Kopf verlieren; nachdem sie alles über den Zauber, der auf der Tür lastete, wusste, würde sie Harry und Ginny doch unverzüglich folgen. Oder aber Kreacher hatte seine Hände im Spiel.

In einem hilflosen Versuch warf sich Harry mit dem ganzen Körper gegen die Tür und landete hart auf dem Steinboden der Halle.  
Hermine war zurückgesprungen.

„Harry", rief sie, und es klang fast wie ein Vorwurf.

Harry rollte vom Bauch auf den Rücken und sah Hermine entgeistert an. Sie weinte nicht, sie wirkte vollkommen gefasst, höchstens ein wenig erstaunt, weil Harry die Tür beinahe an Krummbeins Kopf geschlagen hätte. Sie hielt Krummbein in den Armen und drückte ihn gegen ihre Brust. Harry musste feststellen, dass nicht er mit seiner Kraft sondern Hermine mit dem Passwort die Tür dazu gebracht hatte, aufzuspringen, und Harry nur zufällig im selben Moment ...

„Warum hat sich die Tür überhaupt geschlossen, Hermine, was war los mit dir?" fragte Harry.

Er saß auf dem Boden der Halle und betastete seine linke Schulter bis hinab zum Ellenbogen, währenddessen er die Augen wieder auf Ginny richtete, denn der Gedanke, sie sei unwiderruflich tot, irritierte ihn schon ein wenig, auch wenn sie mit den Füßen fest auf dem Boden jenseits der Türschwelle stand und gelassen im Türrahmen lehnte, so gelassen, wie man nur sein konnte, wenn man einer Reise, womöglich einer Weltreise mit ungewissem Ausgang entgegensah.

„Kreacher hat mir die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen", sagte Hermine in Harrys Rücken, „ich hatte gezögert, euch zu folgen, weil ich wissen wollte, ob ich in der Lage wäre mich gegen diesen Fluch zu wehren, ich meine, ich wusste doch eigentlich, dass ihr noch leben würdet."

Sie sagte das so einfach, während es in Harrys Kopf schmerzhaft pochte. Er war froh, als Ginny wieder _sprach_.  
„Hermine kann dem Fluch widerstehen", sagte sie.  
Und selbst noch, als sie fragte.  
„Wieso bist du nur so anfällig für diesen Fluch, Harry?"

Er antwortete natürlich nicht.

„Hört zu", sagte Hermine, „wenn wir die Tür von außen zu öffnen nicht in der Lage sind, dann sollten wir doch eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Jemand muss im Haus sein und uns einlassen."

„Sie werden uns wieder retten wollen", sagte Harry mit einem Ton, in dem Bitterkeit mitschwang.

„Ich schreibe, dass uns niemand folgen darf. Punkt. Sie werden es akzeptieren müssen."

„Wie kannst du das annehmen?"

„Wenn ihr wirklich durch diese Tür wollt, dann müsst ihr mich mitnehmen."

(Harry brauchte den Blick nicht von Ginny abwenden, um zu wissen, wer das gesprochen hatte.)

„Kreacher! Ich habe gesagt du bleibst im Schrank!" bellte Hermines Stimme.

„Ihr werdet Kreacher auf der anderen Seite brauchen", sagte Kreacher in seinem schleimigen Untergebenenton.

„Wozu?" fragte Harry barsch.

„Das werdet ihr merken, wenn ihr Hunger habt."

„Du meinst, wir kriegen auf der anderen Seite nichts zu essen?"

„Helles Köpfchen", sagte Kreacher zu Ginny und klang dabei kein bisschen mehr nach einem Untertan, „zu essen kriegt ihr schon, aber es macht euch nicht satt. Nur ich kann euch brauchbares Essen und Trinken besorgen."

Er sagte es ihnen ohne Umschweife, man musste ihm seine Worte glauben. Er war eindeutig ehrlich zu ihnen, aber er wollte auch eindeutig unbedingt mit ihnen kommen. Allein bei dem Gedanken wurde Harry grün.

„Gelten für Kreacher auf der anderen Seite der Tür nicht die selben Gesetze wie für uns?" fragte Ginny ungläubig.

„Hauselfen besitzen besondere Fähigkeiten, also sagt Kreacher möglicherweise die Wahrheit", belehrte Hermine sie.

Harry – alarmiert durch Hermines Ton – wandte sich von Ginny ab und begegnete Hermine mit einem vernichtenden Blick.

„Ich weiß", beschwichtigte sie ihn, „er hat versucht uns umzubringen."

„Du weißt nicht!"sprach sich Harryin Erregungund vergewisserte sich Ginnys mit einem Schulterblick. „Wir besorgen uns Proviant und lassen Kreacher hier!"

Hermine kam nicht mehr dazu, etwas zu entgegnen - an der großen Eingangstür zur Halle verschoben sich die Riegel.

„Lupin", zischte Ginny. (Sie hatten mit Lupins Rückkehr gegen Morgen gerechnet, weil er doch wohl nur wegen dem Mond am Abend zuvor von ihnen gegangen war.)

Wie auf Kommando sprangen Harry und Hermine zu der geheimen Tür hinaus. Kreacher folgte ungebeten hinterdrein und zog am Knauf.  
Die Tür fiel ins Schloss.

„Los, du gehst vor mir!" herrschte Harry den Hauselfen an und dirigierte ihn mit dem Zauberstab.

Den Graben überquerten sie schwimmend - Hermine hatte den größten Teil ihrer aller Kleider mit einem Schwebezauber ans andere Ufer gehext. Kreacher weigerte sich, ins Wasser zu springen. Er meinte, sein Hauskleid - ein dreckiges Geschirrtuch, dass seinen Leib notdürftig bedeckte - würde im Wasser nass, und er wolle es keinesfalls ablegen. Schließlich gab er zu, nicht schwimmen zu können, also holte Harry ihn rüber.

„Wohin?" fragte Ginny, nachdem sie sich die trockenen Sachen über die nasse Unterwäsche gezogen hatten. Harry wurde für einen Moment still und horchte in sich hinein. Welchen Weg hatte er in der Nacht, die gerade durch den angrauenden Morgen abgelöst wurde, genommen?  
Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr.  
Hermine sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„_Nocturnegasse_", tippte Harry.

Sie schlugen sich durch viele Gärten, ehe sie auf eine belebtere Straße trafen. Dort steuerten sie auf die nächste U-Bahn-Station zu, und Kreacher hopste überglücklich vor Harrys Zauberstab her.

In der U-Bahn bekamen sie den ersten Geschmack davon, was es hieß, nicht mehr wahrgenommen zu werden. Eine Frau mit rotlackierten Fußnägeln setzte sich auf Hermines Schoß, ohne sich im geringsten daran zu stören. Sie nahm auch dann noch keine Notiz von Hermine, als diese sich unter ihr hervorzwängte. Niemand in der Bahn bekam etwas mit außer Harry, Ginny, Kreacher und Krummbein, der sich in letzter Sekunde mit einem Sprung retten konnte.

Von jetzt an achteten sie sehr genau darauf, ob sie irgendwelchen Leuten in der Quere waren - unter Dudley Dursleys Gewicht hätte Hermine nicht einmal mehr einen Atemzug getan. Sie erreichten den Tropfenden Kessel, wo sie sich nun davon überzeugen konnten, dass selbst Zauberer und Hexen nichts von ihrer Anwesenheit bemerkten. Ginny ging soweit, einem Zauberer, der so ähnlich aussah wie ihr Lehrer für Zauberkunst Professor Flitwick, den Teller mit Eiern und Schinken wegzuziehen. Der Junge, der die Leute bediente, brachte dem Gast umgehend eine neue Portion.

„Alles scheint mir unlogisch" seufzte Hermine, „wieso merkt der Mann nicht, dass du ihm sein Essen wegnimmst, aber man bringt ihm einen neuen Teller?"

Ginny zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Sie war mit Kauen und Schlucken beschäftigt und ließ die Gabel an Harry weitergehen. Am Grimmauldplatz hatten sie tagelang nur noch in Wasser gequollene Haferflocken, Äpfel und Tee ohne Milch genossen. Im Nachhinein war Harry sich sicher, dass Kreacher die Vorräte geschmälert hatte.  
Hermine fragte jetzt nicht mehr weiter, sondern aß, während Krummbein um ihre Beine schlich. Er machte ein Gesicht, als verspürte er Unmut. Andererseits war sein Gesicht nicht plattgedrückter als sonst, und es hätte auch Vorfreude auf das Wiedersehen mit Wurmschwanz ausdrücken können.  
Kreacher setzte zu allem ein überlegenes Lächeln auf.

Am Ende fühlte sich Harry nicht weniger hungrig als vor dem Essen, aber er schob es auf den Umstand, dass sie sich zu dritt einen Teller hatten teilen müssen.

„Wir sollten aufbrechen", sagte er zu Ginny und Hermine.

„Ich bin noch nicht mal satt", erwiderte Ginny.  
„Seht ihr, Kreacher hat uns nicht belogen", war Hermines Beitrag zu diesem Thema.  
„Du tust gerade so, als hätte er das noch nie getan" Harry war sauer, ganz gleich, ob Hermine nun Recht hatte oder nicht. „Hast du nicht auch gerade vom selben Teller gegessen wie wir? Wie, bitte, sollen wir wissen, ob das Essen, was er uns vorsetzt nicht wieder vergiftet ist? Mit einem Probierzauber ist es auch nicht getan, es gibt schließlich auch langsam wirkende Gifte, zum Beispiel Niesmichvoll, schmeckt wie Bohnensuppe und du schaffst es als Meerschwein in dreißig Jahren bis zum Chefkoch."

„Hör auf, mir einen Vortrag zu halten, ich glaube mehr über Gifte zu wissen als du!"

„Wir hätten heute noch nicht durch die Tür gehen sollen!" unterbrach Ginny, „Proviant wäre echt sinnvoll gewesen und vielleicht auch unsere Besen - wenn ich an die U-Bahn denke."

„Vergiss nicht Harrys Tarnumhang", sagte Hermine schnippisch - „Da sind wir zu dieser Tür hinaus, und jetzt fällt uns ein, dass wir etwas vergessen haben. Vielleicht hätten wir vorher einen Plan machen sollen." Verärgert sah sie abwechselnd Harry und Ginny an.

Alle drei hielt es nicht länger auf ihren Stühlen, sie standen zu beiden Seiten des Tisches und stritten.  
Nur Kreacher saß.  
Und weil er so klein war, ragte sein Kinn gerade über die Tischkante. Mit blinkernden Augen verfolgte er den Streit und nagte dabei an einer Hähnchenkeule.

„Okay", sagte Hermine mit Blick auf Kreacher, „zurück können wir nicht. Ich mach den Test."

„Nein, machst du nicht!" rief Harry, „Eher bringe ich euch zurück!"

„Wen meinst du mit ›euch‹?" fragte Ginny.

„Dich, Hermine und Kreacher. Ich besorg mir zu essen und zu trinken und mach's allein. Ihr haltet dicht, wenn jemand fragt."

„Vergiss es, Harry", sagten Ginny und Hermine wie aus einem Mund. Kreacher aber rutschte vom Stuhl unter den Tisch und klammerte sich wie von einem Fluch besessen um Harrys Bein.

„Bitte, bitte, meineherrinmögemirdieseschandeverzeihen, nimm mich dahin, wo du hin willst, mit."

Im gleichen Atemzugentsetzt über sein eigenes Benehmen, löste Kreacher den Klammergriff, seine Arme flogen förmlich auf und er zog sich zurück auf den Stuhl. Ob sein Kopf dabei mit Absicht gegen die Tischkante krachte, konnte niemand sagen.

Harry schwankte selbst noch zwischen Ekel und Mitleid, da sich der Hauself längst wieder gefasst hatte, Kreacher schnippte mit den Fingern und eine Platte mit gebratenem Geflügel erschien auf dem Tisch, daneben Tassen und eine Kanne heißer Tee.

Während Harry noch Kreachers Blick prüfte, sprang Krummbein auf den Tisch und roch an den Hähnchenkeulen. Harry sah fragend zu Hermine, ob sie es guthieß, wenn ihr Haustier sich für sie alle opferte, aber Hermine schien keineswegs beunruhigt, als der Kater über die Fleischkruste leckte und sich die Keule vom Teller stahl.

„Hermine, warum lässt du das zu?"

„Krummbein ist zur Hälfte ein Kniesel, und wenn dir das nichts sagt, dann schlag es bei Lurch Scamander, _Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind_ nach."

Selig sah Kreacher die drei essen und sank zurück auf seinen Stuhl,  
bald rutschte er fiebrig mit dem Po hin und her, und als Harry die Mädchen zum Aufbruch drängte, war Kreacher als Erster aufgesprungen. Hermine trank eben noch ihre Tasse aus und stellte sie klirrend auf die Untertasse zurück.

Sie verließen den Tropfenden Kessel zur Nocturnegasse hin.

Es war seltsam, die Nocturnegasse ohne Tarnumhang zu betreten, auch wenn Harry wusste, dass er und seine Freunde für die Umgebung unsichtbar waren. In dieser Gasse war sein Kopf mit der gezeichneten Stirn mehr wert als sämtliche Reichtümer in Gringotts und das Gold, das in Ägypten lagerte, zusammen. Bisher hatte sich Harry ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben hierher verirrt, und damals hatte ihm zum Glück _Hagrid_ aus der Klemme geholfen, sonst wäre er gelyncht worden, da war Harry sich sicher. Es war seltsam, nicht bemerkt zu werden.

Kreacher, den Harry vor sich her bugsierte, genoss den Aufenthalt in der staubigen Gasse sichtlich. An jedem Schaufenster drückte er sich seine Schnauzennase platt. Harry musste Acht geben, ihn nicht zu verlieren. Tänzelte Kreacher in der einen Sekunde noch vor seinem Zauberstab her, war er in der nächsten schon abseits bei einem Geschäft stehen geblieben.

Sie gingen in der Richtung, die immer weiter von der Winkelgasse weg führte. Die Nocturnegasse machte den Eindruck, sie würde immer enger werden, so dass man am Ende nicht mehr durchpasste.  
„Meinst du, dass wir hier richtig sind?"  
„Ich kann den Weg zu Ron nicht beschreiben. Es ist ein Gefühl, das mir sagt, wo ich lang muss. In der vergangenen Nacht war es auch so - nur irgendwie ein bisschen anders."

Kreacher blieb zum letzten Mal an einem Schaufenster stehen. Der Laden sah einem Muggelgeschäft sehr ähnlich. Graugrüne Jalousien und ein Kaktus machten das Schaufenster trist. Einzig an dem Zettel, der liederlich von innen gegen die Scheibe geklebt worden war, erkannte man, dass es sich um ein Zauberergeschäft handelte.

_Agentur für die Vermittlung von Drachen, Trollen und Dementoren für Serviceleistungen aller Art _stand darauf.

An ihrem Ende täuschte die Nocturnegasse wirklich vor, man käme nicht weiter. Aber wenn man um die Häuserecke trat, die den Weg verstellte, eröffnete sich einem eine völlig neue Ansicht. Harry vergaß Kreacher einen Augenblick lang.  
Sie standen auf dem Grimmauldplatz.  
Das Haus der Familie Black starrte aus leeren Fenstern zu ihnen herüber. Es war an seinem Platz zwischen der Elf und der Dreizehn. Als müsste das immer so sein. Für jeden sichtbar.  
Hermine blinzelte.  
Dann schritt sie voran. Harry schleifte Kreacher am Handgelenk hinterher.

Die Tür ließ sich kinderleicht öffnen. Kein Modergeruch schlug ihnen entgegen. Nicht die übliche stickige Luft. Auch wenn sie vor einem Jahr unter Mrs Weasleys Anleitung die Doxys und den Schmutz im Haus der Blacks nahezu beseitigt hatten, war doch der Geruch nach gammeligen Tapeten und feuchtem Mauerwerk nicht verschwunden gewesen, und Harry fiel auf, dass er zum ersten Mal, da er seinen Kopf zur Tür rein steckte, nichts roch.  
Er sah Dumbledore. Dumbledore im Gespräch mit Lupin. Dumbledore registrierte Harry, Hermine, Ginny und die offene Tür nicht. Harry wusste es. Schließlich konnte keiner sie bemerken. Nach der U-Bahn, dem Essen im Tropfenden Kessel und der Nocturnegasse konnte ihm diese Erfahrung nicht mehr neu sein. Neu war, dass es _Dumbledore_ war, der ihn nicht sah. Der Schulleiter. Der Alte mit dem Silberhaar. Unantastbar oder UNNAHBAR - Harry gelangte zu Bewusstsein, dass er Dumbledore nicht kannte. Stets hatte Dumbledore Harry zu ergründen versucht, hatte über ihn gewusst, was Harry selbst nicht wusste. Von sich gab er das Wenigste preis. Wenngleich das Wenige Harry jedes Mal, da er darauf stieß, tief berührte. Ob es ihn rasend machte oder traurig. Immer berührte es den einen Punkt, von dem Harry nicht wusste, ob er Kraft daraus schöpfen sollte oder sich der Verzweiflung überlassen. Eine einzige Träne hatte Harry je an Dumbledore gesehen. Nun erinnerte er sich daran. Dabei war von Tränen keine Rede. Dumbledores Stimme klang fest.  
„Nichts davon darf aus diesem Haus gelangen, denn es ist nicht wahr", sagte er.

„Siehst du, ich wusste, dass Dumbledore nicht auf den Zauber hereinfällt", wisperte Hermine.  
„Was?" fragte Harry leise, "Was wusstest-"  
„Schsch", zischte Ginny.

„ ... keine Minute mehr, da ich nicht daran denken muss. Was bedeutet das?" Lupins Hand klammerte sich am Geländer fest, dort wo es in der Gestalt eines Schlangenkopfes endete.

„Sie sprechen über unseren Tod", stellte Harry fest.  
„Über DEINEN Tod, Harry. Was ist, wenn Voldemort davon ..."  
„Schsch."

Lupin setzte zum wiederholten Male zu sprechen an und seine Stimme bebte, als endlich Worte über seine Lippen kamen.  
„Dobby ...Dobby wird es in dieser Minute verbreiten."

„Dobby?" Harry schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Dobby?" fragte Dumbledore, „Er ist schon in Hogwarts? - Dann muss ich zu ihm. Remus", Dumbledore legte seine Hand auf die Hand, mit der sich Lupin auf das Geländer stützte, „kannst du im Haus bleiben?"

Ginny fand als Erste ihre Sprache wieder. Sie drängte zum Gehen, Ron finden, ihren Bruder. Harry gab die Richtung vor. Er dachte nicht daran, wie unwahrscheinlich es jetzt noch war, dass sie Ron retten konnten, bevor Voldemort die Botschaft vom Tod Harrys erreichte. Er wollte nicht daran denken. Auch wenn sich die Nachricht von ihrem Tod ab jetzt verbreitete – Dumbledore glaubte nicht an den Spuk, und vielleicht war es ja doch noch zu irgendetwas nütze, wenn sie den Weg zu Voldemort gingen.

Wie unter dem Einfluss eines bösen Traumes verließen sie London in westlicher Richtung.  
Sie sollten die Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten, welche die Zaubererwelt über die Bedeutung jenen Tages aufklärte, erst Wochen später zu lesen bekommen. Schließlich flatterten Zaubererzeitungen nicht einfach so durch die Gegend. Was sie sahen, waren Eulen, die über Land flogen. Unzählige Eulen mitten am Tag. Und wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man erkennen, dass sie etwas in ihren Fängen trugen. Keine Mäuse. Die Eulen kamen nicht von der Jagd.

„Mum hat mir erzählt, dass es so war an dem Tag, als Voldemorts Herrschaft besiegt war – jeder hat Eulen geschickt, um es dem anderen mitzuteilen."

Nach diesem Satz schwieg Ginny mindestens drei Tage, und Harry sagte, wenngleich er ohnehin schon selten redete, nur noch das Nötigste, weil er sich an Ginnys Unglück schuldig fühlte.

Oxford, Gloucester, Worchester und dann über die Berge bis zur Cardigan Bay. Öffentliche Verkehrsmittel, eine Eisenbahn, einen Bus oder ein Auto, in das sie sich ungesehen hineinzwängten, konnten sie nur bis Worchester benutzen, weil sich Harry danach nicht mehr sicher war, ob sie den Weg nicht doch verlieren würden, wenn sie für eine große Strecke auf ein Fahrzeug mitvorbestimmtem Ziel umstiegen ohne die Möglichkeit, auszuscheren. In einem der Bergdörfer hatten sie ein klappriges Fahrrad gefunden. Es half ihnen sehr, ihre Kräfte beisammen zu halten. Immer wenn es bergab gehen sollte, setzten sie Kreacher auf den Lenker, Ginny nahm auf dem Gepäckträger Platz und Hermine oder Harry auf dem Sattel. Ginny und Kreacher, die beide nie zuvor ein Fahrrad benutzt hatten, kreischten auf der Fahrt ins Tal, und in solch einem Moment stand der Hauself Harry so nahe wie ein Mensch. Die meiste Zeit aber konnte Harry kein Gefühl für ihn erübrigen, nicht einmal Verachtung geschweige denn Hass. Gleichgültig beförderte erKreacheraf demFahrradlenkerauch bergauf, während die anderen laufen mussten. Die drei Tage mit dem Fahrrad waren wohl die unbeschwertesten Tage ihrer Reise, wenn man davon absah, dass sie mit Ausnahme Kreachers um Rons Leben bangten, aber diese Zeit endete jäh. Hermine musste in den Serpentinen einem Auto ausweichen, das allein war nicht ungewöhnlich, nur diesmal schaffte sie es nicht, auf dem Fahrweg zu bleiben, sondern fuhr das Fahrrad vor Harrys Augen nach einem unfreiwilligen Schanzensprung ins abschüssige Gelände direkt vor den nächsten größeren Felsstein.

Ihre Blessuren heilten sie mit Zauberei, soweit sie dazu schon in der Lage waren, das Fahrrad jedoch, der geplatzte Reifen und die Acht in der Felge, ließ sich durch keinen Zauber mehr reparieren.

Hermine zählte schon zwölf rote Punkte auf der Innenfläche ihrer linken Hand, einer für jeden angebrochenen Tag, seit sie London verlassen hatten. Sie machten ihre erste Rast an der Cardigan Bay, die sich der Celtic Sea öffnete und jene wiederum dem Atlantischen Ozean. Vom Steilufer hingen ihre Beine herab und Harry saß abseits von den Mädchen. Wie immer gab es Tee mit Milch und etwas zu essen. An diesem Abend aber nahm die Milch, die sich Harry in den Schwarzen Tee goss, ehe sie sich mit dem Tee vermischte, die Form des dunklen Mals an. Wortlos stellte er die Tasse auf ein nacktes Stück Felsen und rührte nichts mehr, weder Essen noch Trinken, an. Wäre nicht Kreacher mit seinem geschmacklosen Einfall gewesen, hätte Harry vielleicht vergessen, in welchem Alptraum er immer noch war, denn das Gesicht des Meeres wollte Befriedung.

Erst Krummbeins Annährung ließ Harry die Depressionen, die ihn in diesem Moment gefangen hielten, zu Bewusstsein gelangen. Er nahm Krummbein und drückte ihn, wie es sonst nur Hermine mit ihrem Haustier tat, und blickte sehnsüchtig auf das Meer. Er hörte die Stimmen von Ginny und Hermine. Vielmehr als dem, was sie redeten, lauschte er ihrem Klang.

„Weißt du, dass Luna mal gesagt hat, sie könne die Zeit machen", meinte Ginny.

„Glaubst du, was Luna sagt?"

„Sie hatte es ernst gemeint, und wieso sollte sie sich so etwas ausdenken."

„Weil sie eine blühende Phantasie hat, denk doch mal an die Schnarchkackler!"

„Diese Schnarchtiere haben etwas damit zu tun –"

„Weißt du wie viel Macht man hätte, wenn die Zeit machen könnte ..."

Wie machte man Zeit? Der Mond machte die Gezeiten; aber nicht allein, und er war wahrscheinlich nicht mehr als ein überdimensionierter Stein, jedenfalls wohl kein Wesen. In zwei Tagen war Neumond.

Die Sonne war vor Minuten untergegangen, und der Himmel über der dunklen, aufgewühlten Wasserfläche stufte sich in blaugrauen Tönen ab. Die Wolken wieder glichen in ihrer Farbe dem Meer.  
Harry hatte das Gespräch verloren.  
Unvermittelt brach er sein Schweigen.

„Ich kann das Meer nicht riechen, ich finde, es riecht nicht richtig."

„Was?" Hermine wandte den Kopf zu Harry.

Ginny warf einen Stein und er verschwand in der Tiefe, man konnte weder sehen noch hören, wie er auf das Meer traf.

Jetzt, wo er Hermines Aufmerksamkeit hatte, löste sich Harrys Zunge, und er begann von ganz anderen Dingen zu sprechen als der nebensächlichen Tatsache, dass ihn sein Geruchssinn manchmal im Stich ließ. Seit dem Tag der Versammlung des Ordens hatte er keine Vision mehr von Voldemort gehabt. Seine Narbe war stumm geblieben. Kein Brennen, kein Puckern, nicht einmal ein Kribbeln hatte er verspürt.

„Es könnte daran liegen, dass wir jenseits der Tür sind. Von hier gibt es wahrscheinlich gar keine Verbindung mehr zur wirklichen Welt."

„Aber du hast selbst gesagt", unterbrach Ginny, „dass wir in einem Raum sind, der zum Haus der Blacks gehört. Dann sind wir noch in der realen Welt, zumindest in einem realen Raum."

„Er beinhaltet nur ein exaktes Spiegelbild der Welt, von der wir uns durch die Tür verabschiedet haben", sagte wieder Hermine.

„Das meine ich ja", erwiderte Ginny ungeduldig.

„Du vergisst", sagte Hermine, „dass auf der Tür ein Fluch liegt. Ein schwarzer Fluch. Deshalb halten uns alle für tot, und deshalb kann Harry keine Verbindung zu Voldemort bekommen."

„Wie findet Harry dann den Weg?"

Das wunderte Harry auch.

Sie schliefen eine letzte Nacht am Meer. Ganz gleich, welche Fragen sie beim Abendessen aufgeworfen hatten, waren sie von den langen Märschen am Ende eines jeden Tages so erschöpft, dass sie zum Einschlafen keine Ermunterung mehr brauchten. Einzig Krummbein blieb des nachts viele Stunden wach. Wenn Harry, Hermine und Ginny sich am Morgen zum Aufbruch vorbereiteten, kam er meist erst von seinen nächtlichen Streifzügen wieder.  
An diesem Morgen führte sie der Weg wieder zurück in die Berge.  
Kreacher beschwerte sich bis zum Mittag viele Male. Dann hatten sie einen Berg erklommen, in dessen Rücken ein von Menschen besiedeltes Tal im hellen Sonnenlicht lag, als hätte jemand das Spotlicht einer Bühnenbeleuchtung darauf gerichtet. Das Licht wirkte derart unnatürlich, dass es allen ins Auge sprang. Ginny bemängelte es als Erste.  
„Glaubt ihr, das hier ist ein Spiegelbild der Realität?"  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Im gleichen Moment rümpfte Harry die Nase.  
„Es riecht nach fauligem Mauerwerk", äußerte er.  
„Ja, wie in Sirius' Haus", pflichtete Hermine bei.  
„Aber seht doch mal genau hin!" rief Ginny unvermittelt und zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Arm ins Tal. Sie deutete auf den eigentlichen Grund ihres Innehaltens, denn auch Harry und Hermine hatten es gesehen, und dass sie stattdessen über Nebensächliches redeten, lag wohl an ihrer mieserabelen seelischen Verfassung.  
Und Ginny zeigte nochmal,  
„ein Quidditch-Stadion!"


	7. Godrics Hollow

**Kapitel 7, Godrics Hollow**

Hermines Gesicht erhellte sich, wenngleich sie keine Leidenschaft mit Quidditch verband.

„Godrics Hollow", erklärte sie, „das muss Godrics Hollow sein!" – in Wales gab es kaum noch andere Orte, in denen genügend Zauberer wohnten, um zwei Quidditchmanschaften aufzustellen – „Ich habe darüber gelesen, dass es eine uralte Siedlung sei, wahrscheinlich um tausend vor –"  
Sie unterbrach sich.

Harry hielt für kurze Zeit den Atem an.

Wohin hatte er sie geführt? Hatten sie den langen Fußweg unternommen, um schließlich in Godrics Hollow anzukommen? Oder war dieser Ort nur eine Zwischenstation, lag er zufällig auf ihrem Weg? Voldemort konnte unmöglich in Godrics Hollow sein!

Ginny hatte schon ein paar Schritte den Hang hinab gesetzt. Dann blickte sie zurück.

„Geht es hier lang?" fragte sie an Harry gewandt.

„... ähm ...jaah, ich denke schon."

Daraufhin setzten sie sich in Bewegung. Nur Kreacher stockte, und Harry musste ihn am Arm ziehen. Mit großen Augen und gerunzelter Stirn blickte er ins Tal, als ob er sich ebenfalls fragte, ob das schon ihr Ziel sei.

Schon beim Abstieg vom Berg begegneten sie Menschen in Muggelkleidung. Wanderern; _Touristen_. Unten im Ort wurden es dann immer mehr, und ihre Erscheinung und ihre Gelassenheit erinnerten Harry daran, dass wahrscheinlich Sommerferien waren. Wie seltsam musste es sein, Sommerferien zu haben.

In Godrics Hollow lebten Zauberer und Muggel zusammen, doch die Zauberer hatten diesen Ort zweifelsohne geprägt. Das Quidditch-Stadion konnten die Muggel natürlich nicht sehen. Aber die alten verhutzelten Häuser, deren Fachwerk mit Stroh und Lehm gefüllt war. Sie nahmen auf dem Boden nur wenige Quadratmeter ein und bildeten in der Höhe Luftschlösser in Miniatur. Hinter manchen dieser Häuser standen Stallungen, so groß und aus Stein, dass man in ihnen hätte Drachen halten können. Jetzt schienen diese Ställe leer.

Auch die Muggel wohnten in Fachwerkbauten. Ihre Häuser erkannte man daran, dass sie genauestens rekonstruiert und restauriert waren. In den Fensterchen baumelten Hexen mit Dumbledore-Nasen, wilden Haaren und Besen zwischen den Beinen. Obwohl die strengen Vorschriften des Zaubereiministeriums die Geheimhaltung der Welt der Zauberer vor den Muggeln garantierten, und also die Muggel die Zaubererhaushalte nicht für solche halten konnten, hatte sich auf der Muggelseite ein hartnäckiger Kult um Zauberei und Hexen ausgebildet.

„Hier soll also der Dunkle Lord wohnen", sagte Kreacher wie nebenbei, während er an Harrys Hand lief.

Harry reagierte nicht, jedenfalls ließ er sich nicht anmerken, ob die Rede des Hauselfen ihm etwas ausmachte.

„Hier also soll der Lord wohnen" wiederholte Kreacher. Und diesmal sah Harry auf ihn herab.

Selbst aus dieser Perspektive, aus welcher Harry Kreachers Gesicht nur von oben sehen konnte, wobei vor allem die Schnauzennase auffiel, bemerkte Harry Häme. Kreachers Hautfalten und Furchen, die auch von oben zu erkennen waren, hatten sich in solcher Weise aneinandergelegt, dass Harry, der das Gesicht des Elfen zum Überdruss kannte, auf ein hämisches Grinsen darin schloss. Harry riss seinen Arm, an dem er mit Kreacher verbunden war, hoch und schlug die Hand des Hauselfen aus. Für einen Moment standen sie einander zugewandt und der Elf blickte aus runden, feuerflackernden Augen zu Harry auf. Auch Harrys Augen blitzten. Im nächsten Augenblick jedoch stieß ein Passant an Harry, während Kreacher in die Höhe hopste und dann davon.

„Hier wohnt der dunkle Lo-ord", hörte Harry seine aufgekratzte Stimme.

Entgegenkommende nahmen Harry, aber auch Hermine und Ginny die Sicht auf Kreacher. Alle drei wussten, dass sie ihm unbedingt hinterher mussten. Nachdem Harry sich vergewissernd nach den Mädchen umgesehen hatte, begann er einen Schlängellauf um die Fußgänger und Radfahrer. An Engpässen wich er auf die Straße aus, denn Platz machte ihm niemand. Nur aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, wie Krummbein an ihm vorbeiflitzte. Bald suchte er mit den Augen auch nach dem Kater. Vor einer niedrigen windschiefen Tür in einem der noch schrägeren und in sich verzogenen Häuserchen entdeckte er ihn wieder. Krummbein saß mit erhobenem Kopf auf der Schwelle und bewegte leicht den Schwanz. Hermine nahm ihn auf, sobald sie ankam, und drückte ihr Gesicht in sein Fell.

„Und was weiter?" fragte sie außer Atem, „Glaubst du hier ...?"

Krummbein entwand sich ihren Armen, sprang auf die Erde und wies auf die Tür, indem er seinen Körper reckte und an dem Türholz scheuerte.

„Geöffnet ab 3.00 Uhr", bedeutete ihnen ein Schild.

Sie waren bis jetzt durch jede Tür gekommen, so kamen sie auch durch diese und betraten über ein Paar Stufen, die unmittelbar hinter der Türschwelle nach unten führten, eine niedrige Gaststube. Krummbein verschwand in einem dunklen Winkel des Raumes.

Harry erforschte Hermines Gesicht. Ihm war unklar, seit wann sie derart blass war. Er erkannte nicht viel, denn es war viel zu dunkel in der Ecke, in der sie saßen. Außer der Hautfarbe deutete nichts an ihr auf eine Krankheit hin. Müde wirkte sie, aber müde war Harry auch. Hermine saß ihm gegenüber. Zwischen ihnen auf einem Tisch standen drei Gläser mit bonbonrotem Himbeersirup. Kreacher hockte am Ende der Sitzbank eingequetscht zwischen Harry und der Wand. Es war dieses Restaurant, in das er sich geflüchtet hatte. Seine Wahl war nicht schwer zu verstehen. Die Tischdecken waren aus geklöppelter Spitze, in deren Muster Fledermausflügel und Schlangenzungen einander abwechselten. Die niedrige Eingangstür hatte darüber hinweggetäuscht, dass dies das erste Gasthaus am Platz war. Die düstere Atmosphäre, die hier schon am frühen Nachmittag herrschte, war außergewöhnlich. Nicht einmal in Hogsmead, dem einzigen Dorf Großbritanniens, in dem keine Muggel wohnten, würde es ein Gasthaus wie dieses gegeben haben. Sie saßen in der schwärzesten Ecke der Gaststube. Ginny steckte kopfüber unter dem Tisch und zerrte an etwas.

„...eine Zeitung", ächzte sie, doch bevor sie das Papier zeriss, gab sie auf.

Eh Harry sich noch länger über ihr Aussehen wundern konnte, tauchte Hermine ebenfalls unter die Tischplatte ab. Eine Zaubererzeitung war in den letzten Tagen für Harry und Ginny, aber vor allem für Hermine eine Rarität geworden. Das Papier war unter ein Tischbein geklemmt worden.

„Ich sehe nichts", sagte Ginny, „zu dunkel hier ..."

„_Lumos_", murmelte Hermine und richtete das Licht des Zauberstabs auf das Papier. Zwar stand das Tischbein noch immer auf der Zeitung, und Ginny vermochte nichts an seiner Lage zu verändern, aber ein Teil der nach oben gekehrten Seite war lesbar.

_... Das Besondere sind die Eierschalen. Zermahlen sind sie Bestandteil im Sand von Stundengläsern und sorgen für ihre Genauigkeit. Das weiße Pulver kennen die Uhrmacher allerdings nur unter dem Namen Kreidesand. Man stellte ihn aus den verlassenen Eierschalen dieser weitgehend unbekannten Tierart her. Erwachsene Muttertiere mit ihren noch unversehrten Eiern fand man nie. Angeblich soll ein Ei, in dem sich ein lebendes Junges befindet, Zeit machen können. Damit lassen sich auch die Allmachtsphantasien schwedischer Herrscher erklären, die in ihrem Wappen seit Urzeiten den Vierkrötigen Lappenlacher, eine den Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkacklern verwandte Schupplerart, tragen._

„Waas?" wunderte sich Hermine, „war es das, was Luna dir erzählt hat?"

In diesem Moment erschien Harrys Kopf unter dem Tisch. Die Brille war ihm beim Abtauchen halb von der Nase gerutscht. Er schob sie aufs Nasenbein zurück.

Im Lichtkreis des Zauberstabes befand sich ein Foto. Allerdings bildete es niemanden ab.

„Vielleicht", sagte Ginny, „ist die Person, die darauf hätte zu sehen sein sollen, auch einfach aus dem Bild gerannt."

„Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein, dass es nur eine Person – oder dass es überhaupt eine Person war?" fragte Hermine. „Vielleicht handelt es sich doch eher um die Fotografie eines Schnarchkacklers, den es nämlich gar nicht gibt."

„Nein", erwiderte Ginny, „die Bildunterschrift sagt etwas anderes, lies nur!"

Die Bildunterschrift war winzigklein. Ginny hatte sie aus ihrer besseren Position heraus bereits entziffert.

„Expedition ins Nirgendwann: Lurch Scamander 1925 mit dem Ei eines Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkacklers, dessen Existenz er seit über 70 Jahren leugnet."

Harry fuhr zusammen und stieß dabei mit dem Schädeldach an die Unterseite des Tischs. Hermine erschrak. Ginny registrierte mit stummem Gesicht die rote Flüssigkeit, die an Harrys Hals hinablief. Harry fädelte seinen Kopf unter dem Tisch hervor, den Zauberstab, den er reflexartig ergriffen hatte, legte er auf die Tischplatte und griff sich Kreacher mit beiden Händen. Der strampelte mit den Beinen und schien sich zwischen hilflosem Quieken und Lachen entscheiden zu müssen. Harry ließ ihn kraftlos fallen. Hermines und Ginnys Köpfe waren über dem Tisch aufgetaucht. Als Harry sie wieder ansah, schloss Hermine gerade erst den aufgerissenen Mund.

„Oh", begann sie verlegen, ihre Mundwinkel zuckten, „oh ...ich weiß einen Spruch, der alles wieder saubermachen könnte, hm, na ja, mindestens würde er bewirken, dass der Sirup nicht mehr klebrig ist –"

Harry spürte den Himbeersirup, wie er von seinem Nackenhaar troff, in seinen Ausschnitt den Rücken hinab und auch nach vorn übers Schlüsselbein floss und die Kleidung an der Haut klebte. Als hätte es diese Empfindung und die Gesichter der beiden Mädchen gebraucht, wich die Benommenheit von ihm. Eine Benommenheit, die schon lange auf Harry gelegen haben musste. Er hatte sie gar nicht mehr wahrgenommen. Aber jetzt, fühlte er sie wieder, nun, da sie sich aufzulösen schien und ihn nur noch als dünne Nebelfetzen umhing.

„NEIN", schrie er, „ich brauche deinen Spruch nicht!"

Hermine schossen Tränen in die Augen. Harry fand sich im vollends erwacht und Hermines veränderter Anblick ließ ihn vergessen, warum er eben noch zornig auf sie gewesen war. Plötzlich tat ihm sein Ausbruch leid, in seinem Kopf reihten sich schon die Worte und ihm fehlte nur noch die Stimme, es auszusprechen. Hermine kam ihm zuvor

„Harry, bitte, ich finde nicht gut, was Kreacher tut, aber ...", sie ließ an dieser Stelle offen, was ihre Meinung war, sie wich aus und sagte, „wir dürfen nicht alle durchdrehen, keiner von uns. Ich fühle, dass es nicht in Ordnung ist, hier zu sein, ich meine diese Welt, nur wir drei, das ist nicht gut. Das macht irgendwie krank."

Hermine lagen noch mehr Worte auf der Zunge, aber sie sagte es nur noch mit Blicken, und Harry verstand. Ginny zauberte den Sirup fort.

„Hoch jetzt",Harry riss Kreacher am Arm auf die Füße, und so verließen sie das Lokal.

Draußen auf der Straße wusste Harry nicht, wohin. Eine Ahnung führte ihn, und ihm war, als hätte all dies mit Lord Voldemort zu tun, aber Kreacher hatte vielleicht recht; in Godrics Hollow lebte niemals der dunkle Lord und trotzdem gab es für Harry hier irgendein Ziel.

Hermine stieß ihn an. Harry erschreckte wie aus Gedanken gerissen.

„Harry", fragte sie, „willst du an den Ort wo deine Eltern mit dir lebten?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab Harry zur Antwort, und er wusste es wirklich nicht.  
Godrics Hollow war die letzte Zuflucht seiner Eltern. Hier wurden sie verraten, und Voldemort selbst hatte sie ermordet.

Harry fühlte sich miserabel.

Er fühlte sich daran Schuld, dass sie nun durch Godrics Hollow liefen. Umsonst hatten Ginny und Hermine ihn begleitet. Umsonst war Hermine das Risiko eingegangen, durch die Tür zu gehen, vor deren schwarzem Fluch sie eindringlich gewarnt hatte. Nun hielt vielleicht selbst Voldemort Harry für tot, und Ron lebte nicht mehr. Vielleicht fanden sie auf diesem Wege niemals heraus, wo Voldemort sich versteckte. Harry verachtete sich in diesem Moment selbst; und als Hermine seinen Arm packte, brachte etwas an seiner Haltung sie dazu, ihre Hand wieder zurückzuziehen. Hermine und Ginny waren selbst verantwortlich für ihr Tun, dachte Harry, er hatte sie nicht überredet, mit ihm zu kommen, ja, er hatte es noch nicht einmal gewollt! Verachten brauchte er sich also nur für den noch immer nicht bezwungenen Wunsch, eine Familie zu haben. _Seine_ Familie. Nur dieser Wunsch konnte ihn fehl geleitet haben.

Abrupt blieb er stehen.

Hermine hatte Krummbein auf den Arm genommen und presste ihn an ihre Brust. Ginny sah Harry von der anderen Seite an. Inzwischen war sie es, die Kreacher wie ein dreijähriges Kind an der Hand hielt, ziemlich fest, damit er nicht entlief.

„Bist du dir nicht sicher?" wagte sie zu fragen.

Sie standen am rechten Straßenrand. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite gab es keine Häuser mehr, nur Brachland. Hohes, ausgedörrtes Gras. Harry überquerte die Straße. Ginny folgte ihm. Sie musste heftig an Kreacher reißen, damit der Hauself überhaupt von selbst zu laufen begann. Hermine zögerte zu lange. Eine ganze Reihe von Autos trennte sie nun von den anderen. Doch Harry sah sich nicht um. Er war auf der Wiese stehen geblieben und glaubte sich fast in einem Traum, den er schon einmal geträumt hatte. Auch Ginnys hoher Schrei und ihre plötzliche Bewegung nach vorn brachten ihn zu keiner anderen Überzeugung. Er nahm diese Dinge wie durch Nebelschleier wahr. Jemand lag in schwarzes Tuch gehüllt, das Gesicht zur Erde gekehrt. Die aufragenden Grashalme wisperten im Wind. Ginny warf sich über die Gestalt am Boden, noch ehe Harry erkennen konnte, wer es war. Für die Dauer eines Blinzelns glaubte er, leuchtend rote Haare gesehen zu haben. DAS GRAS! Es flüsterte und tuschelte und zischte. Und wogte wie ein Meer und barst auseinander. Lärm senkte sich wie eine Glocke über den Ort. Harry spürte ihn körperlich. Das rotierende Geräusch fuhr ihm im Zehntelsekundentakt durch seine Eingeweide und drohte, seinen Leib zu zerreißen. Zugleich erstickte es das Flüstern und Wispern der Wiese. Harry bemerkte zu spät, dass sich große Kufen wie die eines Riesenschlittens in sein Gesichtsfeld schoben. Er spürte, wie jemand ihn von hinten packte, und zu dem Reißen in seinem Leib kam das Gefühl, von den Füßen gehoben und an anderer Stelle wieder zu Boden geschleudert zu werden.

Im Fallen rollte er über Hermine.

Sie hatte ihn buchstäblich in letzter Sekunde gerettet.

Harry wurde sich dessen augenblicklich bewusst, denn jetzt sah er es vor sich. Was im ersten Augenschein wie ein großes Ungetüm wirkte, war ein Helikopter. Harry kannte solche Dinger aus Dudleys Videospielen. Außerdem hatte Dudley mit neun Jahren einmal drei Tage lang einen fernsteuerbaren besessen ...

„Wo sind deine Augen", schimpfte Hermine.

Dann guckte sie genauso wie Harry. Dem Helikopter entstieg eine Frau mit feuerrotem Haar. Mrs Weasley. Harry und Hermine folgten ihr um das Flugzeug.

Der Rotor lief und erzeugte unnötig Wind und Lärm. Mrs Weasley lief zu der schwarzen Gestalt. Ginny wich zur Seite. Ihre Mutter beugte sich über Ron. Sie hob seinen Körper ohne sichtliche Mühe vom Boden und trug ihn zum Helikopter. Ein weiterer Weasley-Schopf erschien am Ausstieg. Es war Bill, der Ron entgegennahm. Mrs Weasley kletterte hinterher. Harry blickte durch die Öffnung ins Innere des Helikopters. Mr Weasley sah aus, als wäre er der Pilot. Er trug eine Fliegerkappe und darüber Ohrenschützer, wie die Schüler sie in Hogwarts im Fach Kräuterkunde – wenn auch sehr selten – benutzten. Jetzt kniete er neben Ron, den sie am Boden des Helikopters auf eine Decke gebettet hatten. Harry, Hermine und Ginny beobachteten, wie Mr Weasley sein rechtes Ohr vom Ohrenschützer befreite und an Rons Brustkorb legte. Er warf Molly Weasley einen Blick zu. Geredet wurde nicht. Es wäre sinnlos gewesen, da der Maschinenlärm alles übertönte. Molly nahm eilig Mr Weasleys Platz an Rons Seite ein. Sie nahm eine von Rons Händen und hatte ihren Zauberstab dabei zwischen den Fingern. Mehr konnte Harry nicht sehen, denn Bill kam, den Ausstieg zu verschließen. Ginny stemmte sich im selben Moment mit aller Macht gegen die Tür. Es nützte natürlich nichts.

„Was willst du? Du klemmst dir die Hände ein!"

Harry packte Ginny an den Schultern.

„Ginny!"

Sie schrie, indem Hermine ihre Hände fortriss und Harry sie rücklings ins Gras

stieß.

Harry atmete heftig.

„Lebt Ron?" fragte er Ginny, die im Gras niederlag. Sie sah ihn aus weit

aufgerissenen Augen an. Der Helikopter hob vom Erdboden ab. Niemand hatte Harry hören können. Schon wieder brachte Hermine ihn vor den Kufen des Flugzeugs in Deckung. Sie drückten sich an die Erde, Harry und Hermine. Ginny hatte sich aufgerappelt – und diesmal reagierten sowohl Harry als auch Hermine zu langsam – Sie schaffte es, sich an eine der Kufen zu klammern, die dem Erdboden wieder näher gekommen war, als der Helikopter abdrehte.

„OH GOTT!" schrie Hermine. Und Harry hörte ihren Schrei, trotz des Rotorgeräuschs. Hilflos sah er zum Himmel, wo der Helikopter sich entfernte. Schneller, als man es von gewöhnlichen Helikoptern annehmen könnte, wurde er zu einem schwarzen Punkt und verschwand schließlich auf südlichem Kurs.

„Es ist ein Alptraum", sagte Hermine. Ganz leise hatte sie es gesagt, ohne Harry anzublicken. Überdeutlich hatte Harry es verstanden. Haargenau fühlte er so, nur dass er wusste, dass sie sich nicht in einem Traum befanden. Es gab auch niemanden, der sie von hier aus wieder zurückschicken würde, nicht mal einen räudigen Hund – und was nützte das jetzt – sie waren ja schon mittendrin. Ginny, an den Kufen eines Helikopters, eine halbe Meile über der Erde. Harry versuchte zu denken, und gleichzeitig schweiften seine Augen über die Wiese.

„Es ist ein Graus" schnarrte eine Stimme in seinem Rücken.

„Halt den Mund!" fauchte Harry, indem er sich umwandte.

Eigentlich war er froh, den Hauselfen wiederzusehen. Kreacher hätte sich in all der Zeit, die niemand auf ihn geachtet hatte, aus dem Staub machen können. Und ohne ihn hätten sie dann nicht einmal das Wasser zum Trinken gehabt.

„Eure kleine Reise ist doch nicht etwa schon zu ende?" fragte Kreacher. Aber es war keine ehrliche Frage. Der Hauself drohte im Unterton. „Für diese stinkbiestige Feuerlocke ist sie es jedenfalls."

Stinkbiestige Feuerlocke pflegte er Ginny seit geraumer Zeit zu nennen, nachdem ihm Hermine einen anderen, viel schlimmeren Namen verboten hatte.

„Was willst du sagen, Kreacher? Drück dich aus!" Harry ballte seine Hände, aber Kreacher ließ sich mit der Antwort Zeit. Er wischte sich über die Nase und zog den Rotz darin hoch, ehe er wieder sprach.

„Was meint ihr, was eure Freundin dort, wo sie jetzt hinfliegt, zu essen bekommt?"

„Was soll dieser Ton!" fragte Harry.

„Ich denke, sie bringen Ron nach London. Wenn wir die Eisenbahn nehmen, können wir vielleicht noch heute da sein, wo Ginny ist", sagte Hermine leise, belehrend und ohne eine Regung erkennen zu lassen, die Harrys vergleichbar gewesen wäre. So als hegte sie keine Spur von Argwohn gegen Kreacher. Die Sonne schien in ihr Gesicht, und Harry betrachtete das Bild, das sich ergab. Es kam ihm bekannt vor. Es rührte an einer Erinnerung in ihm. Er konnte nicht lange darüber nachsinnen, welche Erinnerung es war - schon hatte Hermine seinen Blick bemerkt und Kreacher hatte seinerseits zu einer Erwiderung angesetzt.

„War nicht der Dunkle euer Ziel? Der, dessen Namen ihr ausplärrt, wann es euch passt? Hattet ihr das vergessen?"

„Aber ohne Ginny – "

Hermine unterbrach Harry allein mit einem Blick, bevor sie sprach.

„Wir wollten Ron finden, und wir haben Ron gefunden. Mehr sollte jetzt nicht unsere Aufgabe sein."

Kreacher widersprach ihr nicht im geringsten. Er ließ sogar eine Pause. Harry konnte sich sammeln.

„Ich ...", sagte er in die Pause hinein, „ich ...ich denke ...ähm – "

„Nur zu", ermunterte ihn Kreacher.

Aber von psychologischem Feingefühl besaß er wohl keinen Deut, denn seine Ermunterung bewirkte, dass Harry nun das Gegenteil von dem verkündete, was er vorher eigentlich hatte sagen wollen.

„Du", spuckte er dem Hauselfen entgegen – und es war leicht, so im Zorn zu ihm zu reden, denn der Elf war klein und erbärmlich in seinem dreckigen Handtuch, halbnackt, „du willst, dass wir mit dir zu Voldemort gehen – das käme deiner Leidenschaft sehr entgegen."

„Aber das werden wir nicht!", setzte Hermine nach, „Ginny braucht unsere Hilfe. Und wir können auch keinen Menschen unnötig länger in dem Glauben lassen, wir wären tot ..."

„Ooch", seufzte Kreacher theatralisch und offenbar nicht im Mindesten eingeschüchtert. „Kreacher werden die Feinde nicht vermissen und seinen Kopf wird er auf die eine wie auf die andere Weise wohl selbst im Treppenhaus seiner verstorbenen Misses anbringen müssen. Aber unnötig", schloss er, „unnötig, zu wissen wo der Dunkle Lord sich versteckt, sollte es für den Feind doch keinesfalls sein."

Es widerstrebte Harry, Kreacher Recht zu geben. Vorsichtig fragte er.

„Meinst du, wir könnten Voldemort finden und trotzdem beizeiten Ginny erreichen?"

„Harry", Hermine fuhr ihm dazwischen.

„Wieso Harry?", verteidigte sich Harry und äffte Hermines Betonung seines eigenen Namen nach. „Es war nur ein Gedanke ..."

„Du solltest an Ginny denken. Und an all die Menschen, die uns im Augenblick wahrscheinlich sehr vermissen!"

„All die Menschen, die uns sehr vermissen würden wahrscheinlich sehr gern wissen, wo sich Voldemort aufhält, damit sie ihn endlich erledigen können!"

„Na und?", erwiderte Hermine, „ist es deine Aufgabe, das herauszufinden?"

Harry schluckte.

„Du hast Angst", sagte er.

„Ich denke daran – "

„Nein", sagte Harry rasch, „nein, es ist in Ordnung, wenn du dich fürchtest."

„Aber ich fürchte mich nicht!"

Es war Krummbein, der Harry und Hermine die Entscheidung abnahm. Er tauchte unvorhergesehen auf und schmeichelte Hermines Beinen. Seinen Schwanz hielt er kerzengerade aufgerichtet, und schließlich streifte der Kater auch an Harrys Beinen entlang.

„Er hat vielleicht Hunger", wehrte Hermine die Einsicht ab, dass Krummbein ihnen einen neuen Weg weisen würde.

Als sie Krummbein schließlich folgten, geschah das, ohne dass einer von ihnen ein Wort darüber verloren hätte. Nur Kreacher kicherte in sich hinein. Niemand fasste seine Hand. Harry wusste, dass er ihnen auch so nicht mehr verloren gehen würde. Der Elf schien ganz verrückt danach, Voldemorts Quartier zu sehen.


	8. Little Hangleton

**Kapitel 8, ****Little Hangleton**

Der Weg führte über das Brachland, dort entlang, wo es keine Wege mehr gab. Die Strecke, die sie mehr rennend als gehend zurücklegten, wurde länger und länger. In der Ferne erkannte Harry eine Mauer aus Feldsteinen, sie grenzte vermutlich ein Anwesen ab, aber an jene Mauer gelangten sie nie. Während Harry der Atem schwer wurde, tänzelte das Katzentier vor ihnen geradewegs auf die Begrenzungsmauer zu. Krummbeins leichtfüßige Art, konnte man nicht anders als tänzeln nennen, egal ob er sich langsam bewegte oder eilte.

Ganz allmählich nahm der Raum unwirkliche Züge an.  
Die Sonne wärmte im Augenblick nicht. Es war nicht unangenehm, eher so, als wäre man aus einem heißen Backofen in einen kühlen Kirchenraum getreten. Selbst die alten Mauern einer Kirche konnte Harry riechen, doch fehlte diesmal die modrige Beigabe, die den Geruch in Sirius Familiensitz auszeichnete.

In geraffter Zeit wechselte die Landschaft, Berge wurden eben, die Farben und alles, was man sehen konnte, änderte sich, zerfloss und wurde neu. Aus dem Boden wuchsen zuerst seltene Blumen, dann Gräser wie Nadelspitzen, dann Würmer; der Himmel bewegte sich wie ein Meer, ließ gleißende Strahlen zur Erde hindurch und dann wieder ballten sich die Wolken so dicht, dass Harry in Finsternis gefangen stehen blieb und nach Hermine rief. Sie gab ihm ihre Hand, damit sie sich nicht verloren und mussten aber weiter, denn jetzt war es, als könnten die beiden Krummbeins Bewegungen, die sonst niemand zu hören konnte, hören, seine Pfoten, wie sie den Boden ganz knapp berührten und das Tier forttrugen – in dieser Richtung mussten sie sich halten, wie auch der Hauself, dessen kurzer Atem und dessen Füßen, die bei jedem Schritt auf die Erde platschten, ihnen versicherten, dass er ihnen folgte.

Eben noch dem Gefühl ausgesetzt, der Verwandlung und der Dunkelheit nicht mehr zu entkommen, erkannte Harry bald, dass alles nur Augenblicke währte. Er erschrak, als die Welt zum Stillstand kam und sich die Umrisse der Umgebung im Sonnenlicht abzeichneten. Plötzlich war nichts mehr unwirklich, plötzlich stand alles wieder fest und beanspruchte Gültigkeit. Dabei war das, was Harry sah, einfach nur grausam. Grausam für ihn selbst. Er hatte Hermines Hand entgleiten lassen und sie war einige Schritte weiter gegangen, Krummbein hinterher, der den Hügel hinan einem Haus zustrebte.

"Ein Friedhof", höhnte Kreacher in Harrys Rücken. "Nur einer, dem der Tod prophezeit worden ist, erschreckt vor solch einem Ort, zumal, wenn er von Muggeln abstammt."

Harry konnte nicht wissen, von welcher Prophezeiung Kreacher sprach. Aber er kannte die Gemeinheit des Hauselfen und brauchte solchen Worten keine Bedeutung beimessen.

"Wir sterben alle früher oder später, so etwas braucht man nicht prophezeien!" sagte Hermine. "Was steht auf dem Stein?" fragte sie weiter.

Harry bedeutete ihr, selbst zu lesen.

_Tom Riddle_

Sie kannte den Geburtsnamen Voldemorts und nachdem sie ihn gelesen hatte, wisperte sie nur noch.  
"Komm, weiter", sagte sie leise mit einer anderen, viel höheren Stimme.

Harry streckte die Hand aus. Er fasste Hermines Unterarm. Es war gut, einen Menschen, wie sie einer war, berühren zu können, in dieser Situation.

Von hier an hätten sie den Weg auch ohne Krummbeins Hilfe gefunden.

Das Haus auf der Kuppe des Hügels schien von außen unbewohnt. Seine Fenster blickten erhaben über einen Garten, in dem tausend Pflanzen und sogar Rosen üppig wucherten. Harry ahnte, dass sie angekommen waren. Dennoch deutete nicht eine Spur darauf hin, dass Voldemort in diesem Haus lebte.

Kreacher war mit einem Mal wie verwandelt. Auch wenn er sonst allein bei der Nennung des Namens Voldemort zusammenzuckte, kannte er nun keine Scheu. Er tapste durch die Brennnesseln zum Hauptportal des herrschaftlichen Hauses und schob die Tür auf, indem er sich mit beiden Händen dagegen stemmte. Einzig Krummbein blieb vor der Tür. Er legte sich genau auf den Pfad, der von der Grundstücksgrenze zum Portal getreten war, in einen Sonnenfleck. Die Sonne hatte wieder Kraft, und Harry neidete es dem Tier, sich ihrer Wärme hingeben zu können. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm. Harry ging durch das Haus, als ob er schon einmal hier gewesen wäre; alles war in etwa so neu wie ein vertrautes Museum, in dem man die Ausstellung gewechselt hat. Er nahm die ausgetretenen Stufen zum ersten Stock. Dabei achtete er darauf, nicht das Glas anzuschlagen, ein Weinglas mit dem Kelch einer aufgeblühten Rose, das auf dem Treppenabsatz lag. Ein weiteres Glas stand auf dem schmalen Vorsprung an einem Fenster. Harry sah Spuren roten Weines darin. Er setzte seine Füße über ein am Boden liegendes Kleidungsstück. Ebenso, wie er im Vorübergehen den Wein im Glas ausgemacht hatte, registrierte er, dass es sich bei der Kleidung um Unterwäsche handelte, an der nichts darauf deutete, ob sie einem Muggel oder einem Zauberer gehörte.

Hermine näherte ihre Hand dem Glas auf den Stufen.

"Wir müssen unbedingt Ginny aufsuchen. Durst ist das Schlimmste, was ihr jetzt passieren kann!" Hermine sah zu Harry, dann zu Kreacher.

Dessen Entgegnung kam prompt.

"Glaubst du", sagte er, "Kreacher schickt dieser Blutsverräterin den Wein mit einer Eule? Ihr habt nicht einmal eine Eule."

Harry maß Kreachers Worten keine Bedeutung mehr bei. Gebannt blickte er auf Hermine, deren Hand mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt war. Wenn sie das Glas jetzt berührte, würde nichts geschehen. Nicht wirklich. Sie konnten Türen öffnen, die für den Menschen auf der richtigen Seite geschlossen blieben. Sie konnten eine Zeitschrift, die unter ein Tischbein geschoben den Tisch am kippeln hindern sollte, nicht darunter hervorziehen – wobei in jenem Fall auch ein Klebefluch die Ursache gewesen sein konnte – aber sie hatten im _Tropfenden Kessel _einem Gast den Teller mit Essen weggenommen, und er hatte sich nicht gewundert.

"Nicht", sagte Harry, "tu es nicht."

Hermine zog ihre Hand zurück, doch es war bereits zu spät. Auf dem Treppenabsatz lag statt des Glases ein Schlangenkörper.

"Rühr' dich nicht", sprach Harry.

Dann sagte er so gelassen wie möglich einige Worte auf Parsel.

Der Schlangenkörper wand sich. Ein Kopf schob sich vor und auf Harry zu. Nicht schnell, sondern ebenfalls eher gelassen. Harry hatte genügend Zeit auszuweichen. Er ging in den dunklen Flur zu seiner rechten hinein. Die Schlange folgte seiner Richtung nicht.

"Sie sieht uns nicht" sagte Harry für Hermine verständlich.

"Aber sie kann uns auch nicht hören", vernahm er ihre Stimme.  
Er konnte Hermine nun nicht mehr sehen, weil er in dem dunklen, engen Flur stand. Sehen konnte er nur die Schlange. Und sobald er sie sah und einen klaren Gedanken gefasst hatte, schlug sie doch den Weg zu ihm ein.

"Schlangen können nicht hören", klang wieder Hermines Stimme, "aber du darfst nicht Parsel sprechen. Vielleicht spürt sie dich darum."

Nicht nur Hermine, sondern auch die Schlange teilte Harry etwas mit. So kam es, dass er zum ersten Mal feststellte, welchen Unterschied es zwischen seiner Muttersprache und dem Parsel der Schlange gab. Hermine hatte Recht. Sie konnte er hören, aber die Worte der Schlange entstanden in ihm selbst. Die Schlangenworte kamen nicht von außen an sein Ohr.

Er kannte schon die Antwort auf das, was die Schlange ihm übermittelte, er dachte die Antwort schon auf Parsel. Weil er fortwährend, wenn er den Bewegungen des Tieres folgte, Parsel denken musste. Seine Augen rissen sich nicht los von der Gefahr.

"Verdammt!" rief er aus, "warum kann sie uns überhaupt bemerken! Woher weiß dieses verfluchte Tier, dass wir hier sind!"

Die Schlange schob sich durch den Flur, der hinter Harry nicht mehr viel Raum ließ. Es blieb ihm, über die Schlange nach vorn zu fliehen.

"Hermine", schrie er, "sag was!"

Indes berührte der letzte Teil des Schlangenkörpers die am Boden liegende Wäsche. Der Stoff wandelte sich in Sekunden. Eine zweite Schlange lag da und brauchte nicht lange, um der ersten zu folgen.

"Harry! Du musst kommen." Endlich stand Hermine dort, wo der Flur begann. Mit erstaunlicher Behändigkeit setzte Harry über die beiden Schlangen hinweg. Indem er Hermines Hand nahm sagte er, "Lass uns fort." Er sah ihr an, dass sie nichts lieber tat. "Voldemort hat das Gesicht einer Schlange", sagte Harry im Gehen, "ich möchte ihm nicht begegnen."

Dann, bevor Harry die Haustür öffnen konnte, hielt Hermine ihn zurück.

"Du hast Kreacher vergessen", sagte sie.

Harry unterließ, es in diesem Moment zu fluchen. Aber er bewegte sich in Richtung Tür und zog sie sacht auf.

"Er ist mir egal", murmelte er.

"Was ist er dir?" fragte Hermine laut.

Harry wiederholte seine Worte nicht.

"Egal", sagte er später noch einmal, nachdem er durch den entstandenen Türspalt einen Blick ins Freie geworfen hatte. Draußen wartete Krummbein, in der Sonnenwärme. Ein angenehmes Licht lockte. Harry drückte die Tür zu. _Egal_.

"Ich glaube auch nicht, dass er in den Garten gegangen ist", sagte Hermine und Harry hasste in diesem Moment ihren lehrerhaften Ton. Aber vielleicht wollte sie auch einen Witz machen.

"Einen Hauself sollte man in der Küche suchen oder im Keller. Ich hatte das Gefühl, Kreacher mag Gruselstoff."

Hermine erwiderte nichts hierauf, sondern ging voran.  
Wie in Sirius' Haus lag die Küche im Souterrain. Sie besaß auch einen Spülschrank und Harry guckte überflüssigerweise hinein.  
Von der Küche führte eine Tür in den Garten. Eine andere, schmale, direkt neben der Spüle, schien der Einstieg in den Keller zu sein. Fast gleichzeitig steckten Harry und Hermine ihre Köpfe hinein. Hermines Zauberstab gab Licht. Zu sehen war nicht mehr als die leuchtende Spitze des Zauberstabes selbst. Ein wahnsinniges Heulen drang wie von weiter, weiter Ferne an Harrys Ohr.

"Hörst du das auch?"

Hermine nickte. Sie richtete die Zauberstabspitze inzwischen nach unten. Das Licht wurde reflektiert. Eine Stufe deutete sich im Lichtschein an. Harry tastete mit dem Fuß nach der Stufe, aber dann merkte er auf. Das ferne Heulen kam nun aus einer völlig anderen Richtung. Wenn die Akustik des Hauses nicht täuschte, dann kam es nicht mehr aus den Tiefen des Kellers, sondern aus einem der oberen Stockwerke.

"Bleib du bei der Tür", bat Harry Hermine und eilte aus der Küche hinauf. Hermine kam wirklich nicht hinterher. Niemand hätte sagen können, ob es die bessere Lösung war, sich in dieser Situation zu trennen. In der oberen Etage klang es, als käme das Heulen aus einem der Zimmer. Es war nicht länger ein Geheul, das den Wahnsinn verkündete, sondern hatte sich mit einem Mal in ein einfaches Schluchzen verwandelt. Verwundert warf Harry einen Blick auf die Treppe zurück, die er soeben hochgekommen war. Unberührt lag das Weinglas auf dem ersten Treppenabsatz. Ein zweites stand auf dem Fenstersims. Zu seinen Füßen sah Harry die Wäschestücke. Er berührte sie beinahe mit den Schuhspitzen, doch mit Bedacht stieg er darüber hinweg, trat an die Tür, durch die das Schluchzen drang, lauschte noch einmal und öffnete. Drinnen saß niemand anderes als Ron.

"Ron!"

Ron gab keine Antwort, aber er hatte aufgehört zu schluchzen. Er kauerte auf den Dielen in der Mitte des Raumes. Staubflocken lagen umher. Harry tat ganz langsam die wenigen Schritte, um bei seinem Freund zu sein. Er glaubte nicht wirklich, was er sah.  
Ron stierte unablässig in eine Ecke des Zimmers.

"Ron?"

Harrys Blick ging ebenfalls in die Zimmerecke, wo eine Schlange lag. Nagini. Er hatte vorher nicht gewusst, dass er Schlangen wieder erkennen konnte; ein Erkennen, das über die Bestimmung der Schlangenart hinausging. Nagini war eine große Schlange mit grünlich schimmernder Schuppenhaut, auf der sich blasse Linien schlängelten.

Harry hatte es kaum bemerkt, aber Ron war aufgestanden.  
Als Nagini Ron hinausgehen sah, glitt sie an der Wand entlang ebenfalls zur Tür. Rasch ging Harry an Rons Seite. Er sagte, um nicht Parsel zu denken, ein englisches Weihnachtsgedicht vor sich her, das er einmal in der Muggelschule gelernt hatte. Doch die Schlange kam. Ron wandte seinen Blick nicht ein einziges Mal zurück, um nach ihr zu sehen, dabei war sie schon fast bei ihm. Sie schien sich Zeit zu lassen, denn Harry wusste, wie rasch sie vorschnellen konnte. Er erinnerte die Bilder, als eine riesengroße Schlange Mr Weasley gebissen hatte. Dieselbe Nagini. Alles war voll Blut.

Harry ging Rücken an Rücken rückwärts mit Ron; die letzten Zeilen des Gedichts waren schon Parsel. In Parsel sprechend drang er auf Nagini ein, nicht anzugreifen, aber sie verfolgte Ron zielstrebig, und als sie ihn hätte erreichen können - wäre nicht Harry dazwischen gewesen - glitt sie an ihm vorbei, vorbei in den Flur, der links der Treppe lag. Ron schritt die Treppe hinab. Harry hörte ein Glas anschlagen und darauf zerspringen, aber er dachte nicht darüber nach. Er folgte der Schlange. Nagini glitt durch eine halboffene Tür, hinter der ein zweites schmaleres Treppenhaus lag, das vor vielen Jahren einmal dem Dienstpersonal der Familie Riddle vorbehalten gewesen sein mochte. Harry stieg die vielen ausgetretenen Stufen hinab, den schweren Schlangenkörper an seiner Seite. Spinnenweben spannten sich quer vom Geländer zur Wand unterhalb und oberhalb eines klitzekleinen Fensters, das Licht ins Treppenhaus ließ. Harry wischte sie aus seinem Gesicht. Sie kamen in den Keller. Nagini verschwand hinter einer weiteren Tür. Harry betrat einen Raum, von dem er nicht sagen konnte, wie er aussah, denn hier drinnen herrschte Stockdunkel. Seine Gedanken waren in Parsel bei Nagini. War die Schlange noch hier?

"Harry Potter", hörte er Nagini.

Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

"_Lumos_", murmelte er, und die Spitze seines Zauberstabs gab Licht. Ein halber Schritt nur und Harry wäre in eine Gestalt, nicht bedeutend größer als er selbst, hineingelaufen, die Haare des anderen streiften fast sein Gesicht.

"Harry!" in Hermines Stimme lagen Schrecken und Erleichterung.

"Psst", für kurze Zeit leuchtete Harry Hermine ins Gesicht. Dann richtete er den Zauberstab wieder auf die Erde.  
"Hast du eine Schlange gesehen?"

Hermine ließ ihren Zauberstab wie Harrys an der Spitze leuchten und suchte ebenfalls den nackten Steinboden ab.

"Warum stehst du hier im Dunkeln?" fragte Harry.

An Stelle einer Antwort hörte Harry die Tür, durch die er in den dunklen Raum gekommen war, in seinem Rücken zufallen. Hermines Zauberstab erlosch im selben Moment.

"Potter", vernahm er eine hohe kalte Stimme, "zeige dich mir. Zeige dich, bevor ich dich dem Tod übergebe! ...wie sagte Dumbledore neulich? Es gibt Schlimmeres."

Harry wusste nicht, was geschah. "Hermine?"

Die hohe Stimme, die er kannte wie ein Kind die Stimme seiner Mutter, überschlug sich in einem dünnen Lachen. Harry vernahm es in seinem Innern. Vielleicht war es nur das Parsel der Schlangen, die auf geheimnisvolle Weise den Kontakt zu Harry herzustellen vermochten. Vielleicht war es nicht Voldemort. Denn die Narbe blieb stumm.

"Hermine!"

"Zeige dich", rief Voldemorts Stimme noch einmal. Harry versuchte mit dem Licht, das sein Zauberstab gab, den Raum zu ergründen; mit der freien Hand tastete er in der schwarzen Leere. Nichts ließ sich ausmachen außer dem Boden unter seinen Füßen. Ein lautloser Schrei entfuhr Harry. Der Erdboden war lebendig. Harry sah es in dem viel zu schwachen Lichtschein. Hunderte kurze, daumendicke Schlangen bedeckten jeden Quadratzentimeter. Ihre Körper - dunkelgrau wie die Steine unter ihnen - schlängelten sich umeinander.

"Sie werden dich finden. Wenn du im Kampf mit mir sterben und nicht von diesen erbärmlichen Kreaturen um dein Bewusstsein gebracht werden willst, dann zeige dich!"

Die Schlangen krochen über Harrys Schuhe. Harry schloss die Augen, um nicht sehen zu müssen, wenn eine ihn biss. Er versuchte, nichts auf Parsel zu denken, sagte ein zweites Weihnachtsgedicht vor sich her, was ihm mit geschlossenen Augen besser gelang als beim Anblick der Schlangen und ging parallel in dazu sämtliche Zaubersprüche durch, die er in den vergangenen fünf Jahren auf Hogwarts gelernt hatte.

Ein eisiger Hauch wehte um Harrys Schultern und Gesicht. Die Luft zitterte und ein _Avada Kedavra_ brach Harrys Gedanken. Danach erklang erneut das dünne Lachen. Hell und dünn erfüllte es das ganze Haus. Harry riss die Augen auf und sah plötzlich wie zum Hohn den hellen Türspalt.

Er wusste nicht, wie - am Ende stand er bei den Rosenbüschen im Garten, Hermine vor ihm. Ihr Haar hing strähnig herab, ihr Gesicht war dreckig und von Rosendornen zerkratzt, aber Harry stierte sie an, als wäre ihm eine Fee erschienen.

"Wo warst du, Harry?"

Harry erinnerte sich an seinen Traum auf der Wiese zu Beginn der Sommerferien. Er war unfähig zu sprechen.

"Komm mit!" sagte Hermine eigentlich viel zu gehetzt für eine Fee.

Sie rannten die Rückseite des Hügels hinab. Auch hier waren Gräber, aber sie flogen wie hässliche Traumfetzen an ihnen vorbei, dass Harry sich später gar nicht mehr erinnern konnte, einen Friedhof auf der Flucht durchquert zu haben. Für Harry war es eine Flucht. Sie liefen durch den Ort, an dessen Ende eine kleine Bahnstation lag, und erst das war ihr vorläufiges Ziel. Hermine musste ihre Flucht geplant haben, denn anders konnte sich Harry nicht erklären, warum sie jetzt auf einem Bahnsteig standen. Ein Bahnsteig, der nicht mehr war als ein Haufen Schotter an einem Bahngleis.

"Du warst eine Ewigkeit verschwunden", keuchte Hermine. Sie kniete sich nieder und empfing Krummbein, der aus undefinierbarer Richtung gerade eben zu ihnen gestoßen war, wobei sie ihr zerkratztes Gesicht in sein Fell senkte.  
Harry sah auf Hermine herab.  
"Was ist mit dir passiert?" fragte er.  
Hermine erhob sich mit Krummbein in ihren Armen von der Erde. Harry sah sie zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, da änderte sich ihre Miene wieder.  
"Oh Harry, wir haben Glück!" rief sie aus, "ein Zug!"

Ein Muggelzug näherte sich und war schon gar nicht mehr weit weg, aber es war, als wenn Bilder rückwärts liefen. Die Lok kam nicht näher und Harry und Hermine zitterten gemeinsam, bis plötzlich und zum Erschrecken beider die Lok einfuhr und der Zug kreischend zum Stehen kam. Wie ein Monstrum erschien Harry das Schienenfahrzeug, aber Hermine zog ihn hinein.

* * *

Hi an alle, die hier lesen (und reviewen): der Text befindet sich im Wandel und kann Verbesserungsvorschläge vertragen. Auch einfach nur eine Rückmeldung zur Wirkung würde mich freuen.


	9. London

**Kapitel 9, London**

Sie waren in London. Der Zug hatte sie doch noch in die Metropole gebracht. Und unterwegs war auch alles viel normaler geworden, bis auf ihr Schweigen, das wuchs und wuchs und nicht von erlebter Normalität zeugen konnte.  
Doch jetzt?

London lag still. Eine Stille, die sich wie das entnervende Fiepen, das manche Menschen als Dauergeräusch im Ohr tragen, Harry geradezu aufdrängte.

Es war von Anbeginn der Reise kein Spaß gewesen, sich als unsichtbarer Gast auf der Welt auf der anderen Seite einer verfluchten Tür zu bewegen. Aber seit der überstürzten Abkehr von Little Hangleton schien es mit jeder Minute, die verfloss, bergab zu gehen. Den Gedanken an den verlorenen Kreacher hatte Harry bald aufgegeben und Hermine hatte auch nicht wieder davon angefangen. Jetzt war es die fixe Idee, Ginny zu finden, die Harry aufrecht hielt. Selten wandte sich sein Blick einmal Hermine zu. Er spürte sie bei sich, denn ihr Atem war das einzige Geräusch, das sich zu dem dünnen Ton in seinem Ohr gesellte; Und er vergaß sie, so wie man nicht an etwas denken muss, was man in seiner Hosentasche trägt. Wenn er sie dann doch einmal sah, erinnerte ihn ihr Anblick an so etwas Seltsames wie ein wirkliches Leben außerhalb.

Außerhalb _wessen_?

Obwohl ihnen die ganze Welt offen stand, fühlte Harry enge Wände wie in einem Kokon. Nur dass er nicht darauf wartete, als Schmetterling mit neuen Flügeln auszuschlüpfen, sondern er würde auf dem Boden kriechen, wenn sie hier heraus kämen. Hermine konnte es da kaum anders ergehen. Sie redeten nicht einmal mehr über das, was war, oder das, was bevorstand. Alles, was sie taten, seit sie den Zug nach London bestiegen hatten, geschah in stillem Einverständnis wie nach einem Plan, als hätten sie einen solchen vorher für den Fall, dass Ginny an einem Hubschrauber hängend nach London fliegen würde – und sie waren ganz sicher, dass man Ron nach London bringen würde – ausgearbeitet. Sie wichen lautlosen Autos auf der Straße aus, Passanten lachten und sprachen ohne Ton, die Reklamelichter über den Geschäften blendeten. Hermine wusste den Weg. Den Weg zum St.-Mungo-Hospital für Magische Krankheiten.

Krummbein schien schon eine Weile vor ihnen angekommen zu sein. Er wartete vor einem ergrauten Schaufenster, in dem Puppen in Menschengröße in ungelenken Bewegungen vor sich hin starrten. Kein Muggel hätte hinter der Fassade von _Reinig & Tunkunter _ein Krankenhaus mit sechs Stockwerken und noch mehr Stationen einschließlich eines Professor Lockhart oder den Longbottoms vermutet. Gut – das mit Nevilles Eltern war nicht witzig.

„Die Zuständigen im Ministerium zur Geheimhaltung der Zauberei vor der nichtmagischen Welt leisten Erstaunliches", sagte Harry mit hohlem Ton. Er empfand es als unpassend, das zu sagen, zumal es seine erste Äußerung nach Stunden war, aber er glaubte, Hermine würde es nicht hören. Umso erstaunter war er, als sie doch darauf reagierte.

„Ach komm, Harry, über was bist du so verbittert?"

„Verbittert? Ich bin nicht verbittert", Harry trat mit dem Fuß gegen die Schaufensterverglasung. Er trat glatt hindurch, ohne etwas zu zerstören. Hermine ging daraufhin an derselben Stelle durch das Glas und Krummbein sprang unversehens hinterher.

„Deine schlechten Erfahrungen mit dem Ministerium", setzte sie das Gespräch fort, „machen dich doch nicht mutlos, oder?"

Harry hörte die Frage, aber erwiderte nichts mehr.

Der Empfangsraum des St. Mungo sah leer aus. Harry wollte sofort weiter, um auf den Stationen nach Ginny zu suchen – sie war ganz sicher bei Ron, aber Hermine griff gerade noch nach seinem Shirt und bremste ihn.

Zuerst hob sie den Arm und zeigte stumm auf die hintere Reihe aus Holzstühlen. Dann sagte sie kurz und nicht besonders laut „da."

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. Im Schummerlicht konnte er, wenn er angestrengt hinsah, gerade so viel erkennen, dass jemand in der letzten Reihe lag.

Ginny war unter ihren verdreckten Kleidern fast durchsichtig, beinah unsichtbar. Sie füllte nur zwei Stuhlflächen, denn sie schlief zusammengekauert wie eine Katze. Krummbein reckte seinen Kopf zu ihr auf.

„Ginny!" ... „Ginny, du musst aufwachen."

Harry hätte es dem kleinen, schwachen Körper gar nicht zugetraut, aber Ginny öffnete ohne zu zögern die Augen und setzte sich im nächsten Augenblick kerzengerade auf.

„Meine Mum und mein Dad wachen abwechselnd bei Ron", gab sie leise und wie ein Automat die wichtigsten Informationen an Harry und Hermine weiter, „Ron wird von drei Spezialisten und einem zusätzlichen Heilerstab von sieben Hexen und Zauberern überwacht. Sie sagen, er kommt durch, aber sie wissen nicht wie."

„Wie?" fragte Harry.

„Sie wissen nicht, ob er jemals wieder zaubern können wird."

Harry wusste nicht, wie er darüber denken sollte. War es schlimm, nicht zaubern zu können? Würde Ron dann auch nicht mehr auf einem Besen zu fliegen in der Lage sein?

Hermine drückte ihre Finger in Harrys Rücken. Sie jedenfalls schien sich solche Fragen nicht zu stellen. „Ginny", sagte sie, „wir müssen zum Grimmauldplatz und", sagte sie, „wir haben Kreacher verloren."

Ginny stellte sich auf ihre Füße. Jetzt bemerkte Harry die Zeitung auf der Sitzfläche, die Ginny vorher mit ihrem Körper verdeckt hatte. Ginny griff danach und hielt auch tatsächlich den _Klitterer_, wie Harry jetzt, da ihn die Titelseite ansah, lesen konnte, in den Händen. Sie hielt es wie ein wichtiges Dokument, wie Umbridge den Zettel mit den Namen der DA-Mitglieder gehalten hatte oder Snape zwei Jahre zuvor die Karte des Rumtreibers. Ein Blick auf den Stuhl aber zeigte, dass da immer noch die Zeitung lag, als hätte Ginny sie niemals berührt. Ginnys Körper hatte beim Schlafen das Papier nicht einmal geknittert. Später erinnerte sich Harry an Einzelheiten wie diese. Im Moment wollte er nur noch fort. Er erschrak und fuhr herum. Denn plötzlich hörte er jemanden sprechen. Zwei Stimmen; die eine gehörte der Hexe am Empfang, die andere einem Geist.

„Es tut mir leid, aber Sie sind schon tot."

Der Geist trug einen geblümten Schlafanzug und beschrieb Räumlichkeiten irgendeines gruseligen Hauses, an das er sich, wie man an seiner Erzählung merkte, nur noch dunkel erinnerte.

„Hören Sie", wirkte er auf die Empfangshexe ein – Harry berührte mit den Händen seine Ohren, das Fiepen war nicht da, auch wenn er sich überhaupt nicht sicher war, ob es ihn für immer verlassen hatte – „hören Sie mir nur einmal zu, ich erkläre Ihnen jetzt seit mehr als hundert Jahren jede Nacht das selbe-"

„Das ist richtig", unterbrach ihn die Hexe genervt.

„Es war Nacht, als ich-"

„Darum tragen Sie wohl einen Pyjama", unterbrach die Hexe erneut.

„Das ist verrückt", sagte Hermine, „lasst uns hier raus."

Ihr bestimmender Ton erschreckte Harry wieder und er folgte dem Gespräch am Empfangstresen nicht weiter. Er fühlte sich nur mindestens so verwirrt wie der Geist im Schlafanzug. Hermine fasste seine und Ginnys Hand.

Sie verließen St. Mungo, sie liefen durch das Muggel-London, und Harry hörte wieder, wenn sich ihnen auf der Straße ein Auto näherte.

Die Nachtgeräusche waren rar, doch zumindest auch wieder präsent.

Hermine zog.

Sie zog zu sehr an Harry, dass er seinen Blick an ihr Gesicht heftete. Tränen flossen aus ihren Augen. Diesmal war es ihr Weinen, das kein Geräusch verursachte. Nicht einmal ihr Atem hatte sie verraten.

„Hey, Ron lebt, und wir besuchen ihn vielleicht schon morgen!"

Harry wusste nicht, warum Ginny dieses vielleicht in ihren Satz packte. Allerdings war er sich auch nicht gewiss, ob er am nächsten Morgen, wenn sie – vielleicht – Zugang zu Sirius' Haus erlangt hatten, noch zu einer Bewegung fähig sein würde.

„Hey!" wiederholte Ginny und hinderte Hermine am Weitergehen, indem sie stoppte und ihrerseits an Hermines Hand zog.

„Was ist los?" fragte jetzt auch Harry. Wenn Hermine die Tränen liefen, fühlte er sich wesentlich weniger hilflos, als wenn irgendein anderes Mädchen weinte.

„Wir lassen Kreacher zurück", sagte sie auf die Frage und den festen Griff Harrys um ihre Arme hin.

„Was ist daran ...", er verstummte.

„Immerhin kann Kreacher sich selbst Essen und Trinken beschaffen" versuchte Ginny Hermine zu beruhigen.

„Wir haben das Haus nach ihm abgesucht – er wollte sich nicht finden lassen", sagte Harry, doch es schien Hermine nicht zu trösten, denn das Wasser aus ihren Augen floss unaufhörlich. Er hatte wohl das Falsche gesagt.

Kurzes Atemholen.

„Du hast einen Elfenrettungsfimmel" fuhr er sie unvermittelt an. – Harry spürte in sich eine ins Unermessliche gesteigerte Spannung; sie waren wieder in London, kurz vor Sirius' verfluchtem Haus, Ginny war da und Ron wussten sie versorgt im St. Mungo. Er wollte kein Fiepen mehr in seinen Ohren (jetzt begann es schon wieder), er wollte keine abgestandene Luft mehr und keine Alpträume – alles hier war ein Alptraum, das hatte Hermine selbst gesagt. Er sah sich nicht in der Lage, einen milderen Ton für Hermine zu finden. Gleichwohl es alles noch schlimmer machte – und das wusste er selbst. –  
„Sieh mal Hermine, Kreacher hat sich selbst da reinmanövriert..." wollte Ginny beschwichtigen.

„Er hat dafür gesorgt, dass wir nicht verhungert sind!" sagte Hermine fassungslos über Ginny, während sie Harrys Vorwurf überging.

„Er hat den Aufenthalt in der Nocturnegasse sichtlich genossen und Voldemorts Haus auch...", versuchte es Harry diesmal wieder sehr vorsichtig.

„Als freier Elf könnte er das auch, ohne auf der anderen Seite der Tür in einem Raum zu stehen, der nicht dazu gemacht ist, darin zu leben - Kreachers Gesinnung steht auf einem anderen Blatt! Und im Übrigen hat er geweint."

„Ist Kreacher denn nicht frei?" wagte Ginny zu fragen.

„Wann hat er geweint?" schob Harry seine Frage hinterher.

Hermine atmete hörbar aus.

„Er ist unfrei geboren, seine Vorfahren wahren sämtlich Unfreie - bitte, was soll Kreacher von Freiheit wissen? Und er hat geweint", fuhr sie nach einer Pause fort, „als ich ihn hinter dem Haus im Garten fand. Er ist dann vor mir geflohen, durch die Rosen ..."

Harry berührte mit den Fingerspitzen einen der tieferen Kratzer in Hermines Gesicht. Sie ließ es zu.

„Kommt", sagte Ginny und erinnerte sie an den Heimweg. „Du willst doch nicht noch einmal zu dem Haus zurück, von dem ihr beide gesprochen habt?"

Hermine gab keine Antwort, doch bedeutete ihr Schweigen keinesfalls, dass sie die Suche nach Kreacher fallen lassen würde. Harry sah es ihrer verschlossenen Miene an. Dahinter arbeite es.

Sie erreichten das Haus am Grimmauldplatz, nur befanden sie sich an seiner Vorderseite, während ihr Ziel die Tür am schwer zugänglichen Hinterhof war. Es konnte jeden, der sich auf seinen Orientierungssinn etwas einbilden durfte, nur verwirren, aber der Weg zum Hinterhof des einen Hauses führte nicht um die Häuser am Grimmauldplatz herum über die Brücke, ab der das Grabenwasser unterirdisch weiterfloss, und durch die Gärten, um an einer bestimmten Stelle den Graben abermals zu überqueren – diesmal schwimmend – an dessen anderem Ufer der Hof lag. Der Weg führte durch die Nokturnegasse. Harry sah sich die Häuser am Platz genau an. Er suchte eine Stelle, von der man meinen konnte, dass es an ihr keinen Durchgang gäbe. Das restliche Wegstück nach dem tropfenden Kessel setzten sie sich mit Hilfe des U-Bahn-Plans zusammen. Da um die Mitternachtsstunden keiner der unterirdischen Züge fuhr, mussten sie den Weg, den sie zwei Wochen zuvor in entgegengesetzter Richtung mit der U-Bahn zurückgelegt hatten, laufen. Hermine notierte sich alle U-Bahn-Stationen auf der Strecke in ihrem Kopf, und so konnten sie den oberirdischen Weg nehmen und sich an den Namen der Eingänge zu den U-Bahn-Schächten entlang hangeln. Zuletzt fanden sie auch zurück durch die Gärten.

Es gab Vögel, die um diese Zeit in den Bäumen sangen.

Den Graben durchschwammen sie, ohne ihre Kleider vorher abgelegt zu haben.

Harry rannte nicht über den Hof. Er ging so langsam, als würde er seine Schritte zählen. Ginny und Hermine warteten auf ihn. Harry legte als Erster seine Hand auf die unnachgiebige Tür. Sie hing schief in den Angeln und auch ihr Holz versprach dem Aussehen nach, jedem stärkeren Fußtritt nachzugeben. Aber Harry kannte die Täuschung doch schon, und auch die anderen beiden. Darum unternahmen sie nichts Offensichtliches. Sie grübelten. Harry tastete mit der ganzen Fläche seiner Hand über das Holz und dachte nach wie Hermine und Ginny auch.

Lange Zeit.

„Ehrlich gesagt", hörte er Ginnys Stimme, „graust mich der Gedanke, jemandem zu begegnen, der mich für tot gehalten hat."

Grausen konnte man es sicherlich nennen, aber darüber wollte Harry lieber nicht nachdenken. Wie viel Aufheben wird man von seinem Tod gemacht haben? Wenigstens hatte sein fotografiertes Abbild stets die Angewohnheit, aus dem Bild zu rennen;

„Wenigstens gab es keine Leichen", sagte er.

Hermine lachte einmal kurz auf. Dann legte sie ihren Kopf wieder mit der Stirn auf der Erde ab, auf der sie kniete. Harry sah die Kurve ihres Rückgrats, darüber im Hintergrund die Baumkronen aus den Gärten als schwarze Silhouetten in den Himmel ragen, dessen dunkle Farbe nicht mehr ganz so tief war. Am Wechsel der Farben des Himmels lasen sie die Zeit. Auf andere Weise spürten sie kaum, dass eine Stunde nach der anderen verging. Um nur einmal in ihrem Leben wieder durch jene Hintertür eingelassen zu werden, blieben sie wach. Selbst Hermine schlief nicht. Sie schloss nicht einmal die Augen, als sie ihr Gesicht der Erde zugewandt hatte.

* * *

laser-jet: schreibe doch bitte, was unlogisch ist, dann fällt es mir leichter, Änderungen vorzunehmen

Fidi: magst DU Ginny nicht oder kommt es so rüber,als obICH sie nicht mögen würde und ihrso eineDummheit anhänge?

... mit dem codierten Smily wolltesich offenbar jemand erkenntlich zeigen. Grüße an Dax! Hatte das nun einen Mund nach oben oder unten oder was?


	10. Halb tot

**Kapitel 10, Halb tot**

„Ein normaler Mensch kann bis zu drei Tage ohne Wasser sein", überlegte Hermine.  
„Ja", sagte Harry. Er beobachtete den Himmel, ließ den Blick verschwimmen und wieder scharf werden, er hörte Ginny in seinem Rücken, wie ihre Zähne aufeinander schlugen, dachte nebenbei über Wärmezauber nach und fixierte dann mit den Augen einen Punkt in den kleinen Obstbäumen am anderen Grabenufer.

Hermine sinnierte laut.  
„Es gibt keinen Weg von diesem Ort zurück außer durch diese Tür. Einen anderen Weg kennen wir jedenfalls nicht. Und wenn uns niemand die Tür von innen öffnet, dann verdursten wir hier draußen; jedenfalls wenn wir in London bleiben."

„Willst du wieder zu diesem schrecklichen Ort?" fragte Harry.

„Würdest du lieber verdursten? – Was ist schrecklicher?"

„Alles ist schrecklich", erwiderte Harry, „aber dieses Haus wollte mir den Verstand rauben." Er brach ab.

Nach einer Pause, in der Hermine nichts entgegnete, fuhr er fort,  
„Du hast einen wunderbaren Vorwand gefunden, noch einmal nach Kreacher zu suchen, aber bist du dir auch sicher, dass wir dieses Haus wiederfinden, und dass Kreacher auf uns wartet und ..."

Hermine harrte noch immer in ihrer Stellung am Boden aus. Harry hatte nicht weiter gesprochen, weil sie ganz bestimmt wusste, welche Unsicherheiten mit der Suche nach Kreacher verbunden waren. Und dann stellte er sich vor, wie es wäre, wenn er sein Leben, das durch regelmäßige Mahlzeiten wahrscheinlich erheblich verlängert werden würde, mit Kreacher zubringen müsste.

„Vor uns haben auch schon Menschen versucht durch die Tür zu kommen", sagte Ginny zähneklappernd. Sie hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit seit geraumer Zeit dem verwitterten Türholz zugewandt.

„Die Portraits haben es doch schon gesagt", erwiderte Hermine hierauf.

„Was gesagt?" fragte Ginny.

„Dass es vor uns andere gab, die durch die Tür gegangen sind – aber keiner ist je wiedergekommen."

„Wir haben keinen von denen gesehen", sagte Ginny.

„Doch, haben wir."

Jetzt hob Hermine den Kopf und sah Harry an.

„Den im St. Mungo mit den Blumen auf seinem Nachthemd."

„Das waren Lilien", sagte Hermine, und eine Ahnung lag in ihrem Ton, „blaue Lilien wie auf dem Portrait von Mrs Kassiopeia Black."

Harry wunderte es nicht, dass Hermine den Namen der Portraitierten kannte.

„Aber woher willst du wissen, dass er durch diese Tür gegangen ist?" fragte sie. „Ich meine, er hat mit dieser Hexe gesprochen?"

„Weil er uns seit einer Weile beobachtet."

Hermine folgte Harrys Blick, wobei sie ihren Kopf nach links wenden musste. Ihre Kopfbewegung veranlasste nun auch Ginny, zu den Gärten hinüber zu sehen. Und als er feststellte, dass man ihn entdeckt hatte, löste sich der Geist von einem Baumstamm.

„Er kann uns sehen!" entfuhr es Ginny.

Das Geräusch, als der Fremde in den Graben sprang, ließ alle drei aufhorchen.

„Das ist unmöglich ein Geist!"

Ein Mann aus Fleisch und Blut zog sich auf das diesseitige Ufer. Er trug die Kleidung des verwirrten Geistes, den sie im St. Mungo gesehen hatten, einen weißen Schlafrock mit blauen Lilien, aber der Mann, der sich Harry, Hermine und Ginny näherte, war tatsächlich kein Geist. Es war ein Mensch in jämmerlichem Zustand. Er blieb unmittelbar vor Hermine stehen, und bald darauf stand er in seiner eigenen Pfütze. Haltung und Blick verrieten keine Regung. Sein Nachtkleid, die blauen Lilien klebten an seinem Körper und Wasser rann aus seinen Haaren, aus dem Stoff, tropfte von seinen Wimpern und seinen entsetzlich langen Fingernägeln.

„Sie können uns sehen, Sir?" sprach Hermine. Sie hatte sich vom Boden erhoben und war zurückgewichen.

„Warum sind Sie uns gefolgt?"

„Drei Vögelchen in der Falle", sagte der Fremde langsam, seine Stimme klang wie eine knarrende Tür. „Ich sah euch bereits im St.-Mungo-Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Katarre", der Mann legte eine Pause ein. „Aber die Dame am Empfang sah unsere drei Spätzchen nicht, sonst hätte sie wohl für jeden von euch tatütata nach einer Heilerin geschickt."

„Tatütata gibt es nur bei den Muggeln", verbesserte Hermine den Mann automatisch.

„Meinst du, das spielt für mich eine Rolle? Ob Muggel oder Zauberer? Oder Hexe? Für mich?"

Harry hielt den Zauberstab in seiner klammen rechten Hand hinter dem Rücken verborgen. Er hing an den Augen des Fremden, und es irritierte ihn, dass er dessen Blickbewegungen nicht ausmachen konnte. Hohlspiegel waren diese Augen, gefüllt mit Nebel. Harry, Hermine und Ginny vergaßen schnell, dass der Mann in einem tropfnassen Nachthemd vor ihnen stand, während das Wasser, das sich unter ihm am Boden sammelte, immer näher an ihre eigenen Füße kroch.

„Du hältst nicht zufällig", sprach er weiter, und Harry vermutete, der Mann hätte Ginny in den Blick genommen, „dieses Schmierblatt noch in deinen Händen?"

Ginny hob unsicher ihre rechte Hand, in der sie den _Klitterer_ hatte; nur ein wenig, dann ließ sie den Arm schon wieder sinken.

„Was meinen Sie denn, warum uns die Empfangshexe nicht sehen konnte?" fragte Harry rasch.

„Kamt Ihr vielleicht durch jene Tür?" fragte der Mann.

„Soll das die Antwort sein?" sagte Hermine und wich noch ein Stück zurück.

Harry sah, dass das Wasser ihre Fußspitzen bald schon wieder erreicht hatte.

„Sind Sie selbst durch diese Tür gegangen?" fragte er, ohne eine wirkliche Antwort zu erwarten. Selbstverständlich musste der Mann einmal durch die verfluchte Tür gegangen sein, weil er sonst Harry, Hermine und Ginny gar nicht entdeckt haben könnte. Aber welche vernünftige Frage konnte Harry diesem Menschen im Augenblick stellen. Wollte er ihn überhaupt noch irgendetwas fragen? Spielte dieser Mann eine Rolle, wo es darauf ankam, eine verdammte, morsche Tür zu öffnen?

Ginny fand die Sprache wieder.

„Sie sind kein Geist." Eine Pause entstand, weil Ginny erbärmlich schlotterte. Dann kam leise, aber deutlich ein Wort nach dem anderen über ihre Lippen. „Sie sagen, Sie waren im St. Mungo. Aber im St. Mungo waren nicht Sie, sondern ein Geist, der nur so aussah wie Sie, und der mit der Hexe redete. Menschen auf unserer Seite können nicht mit der Empfangshexe im St. Mungo reden. Ich denke, Geister ebenso wenig."

„Mein Geist."

Der Morgenhimmel hatte sich gefärbt, doch in des Fremden Rücken war kein Stückchen Himmel mehr zu sehen. Wolken schoben sich grau in grau ineinander und drängten sich immer dichter. Fast hilfesuchend legte Hermine den Kopf in den Nacken, und Harry tat es ihr gleich, nur um festzustellen, dass es bald Regen geben würde. Aber was interessierte sie der Regen. Das Grabenwasser hatte sie nicht weniger durchnässt als den fremden Mann in seinem Nachtkleid mit den hässlichen Augen, wenngleich aus ihm das Wasser troff wie aus einem Schwamm, doch die Frage, wann sie wieder trocken würden, war schlicht nebensächlich.

„Während mein Geist in der wirklichen Welt wanderte, bin ich ihm gefolgt", sagte der Mann an unerwarteter Stelle, und Hermine tat noch einen Schritt zurück. In dem selben Moment packte Harry von hinten ihre Schulter, denn ein eisiger Schauer hatte ihn durchfahren. Ein Schwall kalten Wassers, das Gefühl, das einen überkam, wenn man in den kopflosen Nick hineinrannte.

„Sie haben einen Geist!" sagte er, ja, er schrie es beinahe, gleichwohl er die Gegenwart von Geistern gewohnt war und in Hogwarts, das Harry sein Zuhause nannte, mindestens vier Geister und Peeves wohnten. Auch von Ginny kam ein Laut, der verriet, dass sie sich erschreckt hatte. Hermine brauchte sich nicht zu ihr und Harry umdrehen – der Geist schwebte durchscheinend und milchigweiß auf die Bildfläche. Er musste aus den Mauern des Hauses Black gekommen sein.

Nun erst fiel Harry auf, wie grau der nasse Mann vor ihnen aussah. Fast tot. Er mochte jung gestorben sein, aber seine Haut trug ein unappetitliches, stumpfes Grau. Der Geist war sein leuchtendes Abbild, und Harry kam sofort eine Idee.

„Könnten Sie vielleicht jemandem im Haus sagen, dass wir hier vor der Tür sitzen und darauf warten, eingelassen zu werden."

Harry wollte es eigentlich nicht wie eine Frage klingen lassen, aber der Geist fasste es so auf und verneinte.

„Es ist doch noch zu früh, die Herrschaften im Haus zu wecken."

„Aber ..."

Die Antwort des Geistes war nicht einfach abschlägig gemeint, nein, sie war blanker Hohn. Hohn ob der Situation, in der Harry, Hermine und Ginny sich befanden.

„Habe ich euch also soweit?" fragte der Fremde, und sein Geist wandelte in seinem Rücken auf dem Hinterhof umher, als kümmerte ihn der Fortgang des Gespräches nun nicht mehr.

Harry hatte gerade erst seine linke Hand von Hermines Schulter genommen.

„Was wollen Sie von uns?"

* * *

_hier fehlt der Teil, der erzählt auf welche Weise Harry, Hermine und Ginny zurück kommen, und um was der Tote sie erpresst_

* * *

Mrs Black schrie in etwa _aaaaaaaahhhh_, als sie keine Worte mehr fand, Krummbein jagte in die oberen Stockwerke hinauf und Hermine stand mitten in der Eingangshalle und verrenkte ihren Hals. Sie blickte ins Innere des Hauses hinauf, ob sich jemand, durch das Geschrei geweckt, auf der Treppe zeigen würde. Die Stufen des Treppenhauses führten immer an den fünf Wänden entlang, immer rundherum. So drehte sie sich im ganzen, als ihr Hals nicht mehr konnte.

Im Gegensatz zu Hermine erwartete Harry nichts mehr. Nicht einmal einen Menschen. Oder vielleicht doch einen Menschen. Harry wusste, dass es Dinge gab, die man einfach nicht erwarten konnte. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich eines Tages einmal nach so etwas konfusem wie Normalität sehnen würde – Normalität – ein wirrer Begriff, man konnte nur sagen, was er bedeutete, wenn man eine bestimmte Vorstellung davon hatte, was nicht normal war. Die irren Augen des Toten, als er von seiner Auferstehung faselte, bohrten sich immer noch tiefer in Harrys Kopf.

Ginny war die erste, die etwas gegen den Lärm unternahm. Sie zerrte mit all der ihr verbliebenen Kraft am Samtvorhang, bis es endlich wieder still wurde.

Lärm und Schweigen.

Erst das Tönen in einer Intensität, dass jeder Mensch außer Harry und Ginny und Hermine die Ohren unwillkürlich in Schutz genommen hätte, dann die Ruhe. Stille, die er hören konnte, die atmete – Harry empfand, was mit dem Haus geschehen war. Ruhe lag in der Halle, wie sie in ein verlassenes Zimmer einkehrt. Er fühlte jene Ruhe, nur war sie in diesem Haus vollkommen verkehrt.

Harry barg sein Gesicht in den Händen.

In dem Moment, da der Stich in seiner Narbe hinzukam, trat er gegen das hohle Trollbein. Er wusste es vor sich, es hatte den alten Blacks als Schirmständer gedient. Rücksichtslos und blind stieß er dagegen. Das Trollbein fiel, schlug auf den Boden, ohne zu zerbrechen, und Mrs Black begann von neuem.

Seine Augen öffnete Harry erst, als ihr Geschrei wieder jäh erstarb. Sein Blick traf Ginny, die sich mit dem Rücken gegen das lebensgroße Portrait geworfen hatte. Die Schlangen – das sah er jetzt – waren harmlos. Mit ihren Bewegungen veränderten sich die Muster im Ebenholz der Tür. Einzelne Formen fielen aus dem großen Ganzen und fügten sich wie in einem Kaleidoskop zu neuen Bildern zusammen.

Die Narbe stach.

Ununterbrochen blickte Hermine hinauf ...

...als ohne jedes andere Zeichen eine Feder auftauchte. Aus dem Nichts schwebte sie Hermines Nase entgegen. Harry sah sie nur in seinem Augenwinkel, Ginny war gebannt, und Hermine, die nur noch einen Arm danach auszustrecken brauchte stieß einen hohen Ton aus. Er gab nicht weniger als ihre Überraschung bekannt, und sie schien auch schon zu ahnen, warum diese Feder fiel.

Plötzlich war Harry der erste, der die rotgoldene Feder in seinen Händen hielt.

Krummbein tippelte die Treppen hinunter, übersprang die letzten Stufen und mauzte. Seinen Schwanz mit der Quaste hielt er kerzengerade in die Höhe. Für einen Moment galt die Aufmerksamkeit dem Tier statt der Feder.

„Alle weg", sagte Hermine mit kraftloser Stimme. Sie schien in dem platten Katzengesicht zu lesen.

Ginny rührte sich nicht von der schwarzen Tür.

„Glaubst du das?" fragte sie sehr leise.

Nichts regte sich.

„_Enervate_", murmelte Harry, den Zauberstab auf eines der Portraits in der Galerie gerichtet. Eine Tasse zersprang und ein Blumenstängel rutschte aus dem Rahmen. (Normalerweise musste man Portraits nicht zum Leben erwecken, sie bewegten sich von selbst und ständig.) Kassiopeia Black war anscheinend unter dem Tischchen verschwunden.

„Eine Warnung", sagte Hermine immer noch mit der gleichen hohen kraftlosen Stimme und sah dabei auf die rotgoldene Feder in Harrys Händen. Dabei klackten in ihren Rücken schon Riegel und rasselten Ketten. Für Harry war es die schönste Feder in der ganzen Welt von dem schönsten aller Vögel, dem anmutigsten Tier, selbst an einem Brandtag, wenn einen bei seinem ersten Anblick der Schreck durchfuhr.

Sie wandten sich zur Eingangstür mit erhobenen Zauberstäben. Nur Ginny tat nichts.

„Geh weg von der Schlangentür", zischte Harry. Ginny gehorchte, als die schwere Haustür auch schon aufgestoßen wurde. Weißgraues Tageslicht fiel in einem Streifen auf den Hallenboden. Kingsley Shacklebolt trat hinein, sie erkannten ihn im Gegenlicht.

Er kam sehr nah zu ihnen heran und verdeckte mit seinem breitschultrigen Körper für einen Moment Harrys und Hermines Sicht auf seine Nachfolger.

„Zauberstäbe weg", sagte er zwar gelassen, aber so, dass sie merkten, dass es ihm ernst war. Harry versteckte daraufhin auch die rotgoldene Feder unter seinem nassen Fetzen Kleidung, der ihm noch am Körper klebte.

Kingsley folgten eine Anzahl Zauberer, und ihre Gestalten brachten wieder Dunkel in die Halle, denn zwei von ihnen verstellten die Türöffnung. Später stellte Harry fest, dass vor der Nummer Zwölf auf dem abgewetzten Fleck Erde, der Grimmauldplatz genannt wurde, noch mehr Zauberer standen. Zwanzig oder dreißig. Einige trugen die Umhänge der Auroren, andere hatten Gewänder mit Nadelstreifen. Harry schloss darauf, dass das Ministerium die alle geschickt haben musste.

„Wie konnten die das Haus finden?" fragte Hermine flüsternd. Ihre rechte Hand klammerte sich derart an Harry, dass man beide beim Abführen nicht getrennt hatte.

„Die Sensoren im Haus haben euch dem Ministerium gemeldet", sagte Kingsley Shacklebolt in überheblichem Ton. Er lief an Hermines Seite, was sicher gut so war, denn vor ihm brauchte sie sich nicht zu fürchten, auch wenn er ihre Schulter ungewöhnlich hart im Griff hatte. Harry dagegen ertrug einen ihm unbekannten Zauberer. So hatte er Schmerzen an Schulter, Oberarm, in seinem Genick ...und auf der Stirn. Die Narbe machte sich auf fürchterliche Weise bemerkbar, und durch diese Folter hindurch nahm er Shacklebolts Mitteilung an sie auf.

_Die Sensoren im Haus haben euch dem Ministerium gemeldet._

Das bedeutete, das Hauptquartier des Ordens war aufgeflogen.

_Nein_, das konnte schon deshalb nicht sein, weil Dumbledore nie den Orden in Gefahr bringen würde. _Nie_.

Sie wurden in ein silbergraues Auto gestoßen, Harry und Hermine auf den Rücksitz und Ginny klemmte zwischen zwei Zauberern vorne neben dem Fahrersitz. Bevor sie losfuhren, klappten die Türen noch einmal auf, und links und rechts auf der Rückbank ließen sich Shacklebolt und der andere Zauberer nieder.

Das Auto fuhr schneller an als der Nachtbus für gestrandete Hexen und Zauberer. In einem Tempo, das Dudleys Gangstervideos in den Schatten stellte, rasten sie mit einer Eskorte von mindestens einem Dutzend Luxuslimousinen durch London.

„Krummbein", wimmerte Hermine.

Harry wusste nicht, ob er ihre Hand noch länger drücken konnte oder ihr seine Hand entziehen und auf die Stirn pressen sollte. Es gelang ihm jedenfalls nicht, seinen rechten Arm dem Griff seines Bewachers zu entwinden. Schließlich riss er Hermines Hand in die Höhe, was dafür sorgte, dass man ihm sofort einen Zauberstab wie eine Pistole an die Schläfe hielt, aber er schaffte es, Hermines Hand dennoch auf seiner Narbe zu platzieren. Der fremde Zauberstab drückte weiter in seine Seite, bis der Zauberer mit einem Knurren davon abließ und sich wieder dem Lenkrad zuwandte, denn nicht sein unmittelbarer Aufpasser, sondern der Fahrer des Wagens hatte den Zauberstab auf Harry gerichtet.

„Kopfschmerzen?", fragte der Aufpasser zu Harrys Rechten.

„Das geht sie gar nichts an!" schrie Harry aufgebracht durch den Schmerz, der seine Wahrnehmung vollkommen zu verschleiern drohte. Abermals wandte sich der Zauberer auf dem Fahrersitz nach hinten und dann viel zu schnell wieder vor und zog die Handbremse an. In jedem normalen Auto hätte es die Insassen dabei durch die Frontscheibe geschleudert (abgesehen davon, dass in Muggelautos die Handbremse keine derartige Vollbremsung auslösen konnte), aber so war Harry nur, als bewegte sich einzig sein Magen noch in Fahrtrichtung und er blieb fest auf dem ledernen Rücksitz kleben.

Der Grund ihres Haltes war das Zaubereiministerium. Sie waren unmittelbar vor der defekten Telefonzelle angelangt. Keiner machte Anstalten auszusteigen.

Der Zauberer am Steuer schaltete die Scheibenwischanlage ein, und dann war es Harry, als fiele er in ein großes schwarzes Loch. Hermines Hand wurde ihm entrissen – mehr spürte er nicht. Sekunden später fand er sich auf einen unbequemen Stuhl gefesselt wieder. Einzig seinen Kopf konnte er noch bewegen und den warf er nach vorn und wieder zurück, denn der Schmerz hinter seiner Stirn machte ihn wild. Um ihn drängten sich sehr viele Zauberer und Hexen in einem offenbar sehr kleinen Raum. Sie führten untereinander leise Gespräche und ihre Umhänge streiften hin und wieder Harrys Beine oder seine Stuhllehne. Nach und nach verließen diese Leute das Zimmer durch eine Tür, die Harry in seinem Rücken vermutete, denn es wurde ruhiger im Raum und vor sich konnte Harry verschwommen noch vier oder fünf Nachzügler vor einem Schreibtisch erkennen, die einem Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch silberne Spielzeugautos übergaben. Zuletzt befand sich in Harrys Sichtfeld nur noch der riesige Schreibtisch mit dem Mann und auf dem dunklen Mahagoni die silbernen Limousinen, fein säuberlich aufgereiht. Gerade noch aus den Augenwinkeln heraus vermochte Harry wahrzunehmen, dass sich auch Ginny und Hermine, jede auf einem Stuhl in dem Büro befanden, Hermine unmittelbar neben ihm und Ginny zu ihrer linken Seite. Auch sie saßen in gefesselter Haltung. Bestimmt schnitten die unsichtbaren Schnüre auch bei ihnen in Brust und Arme und Handgelenke und Beine, bestimmt waren sie in diesem Moment genauso ratlos wie Harry, aber keine von ihnen weinte oder jammerte. Dazu waren sie wohl nicht mehr in der Lage.

Die Situation schrie vor Ungerechtigkeit.

Wenngleich die Schmerzen in Harrys Kopf waren, konnte er doch denken. Wo Shacklebolt jetzt war? Ob er den Orden informieren würde? Was wollte das Ministerium von ihnen – sie wurden behandelt, als hätten sie Verbrechen begangen – Da hörte der peinigende Schmerz hinter Harrys Stirn auf, nur ein Puckern blieb in der Narbe zurück, wie man es manchmal in offenen Wunden verspürt. Harry erhaschte zum ersten Mal einen scharfen Blick auf den Mann hinter dem riesigen Schreibtisch. Der saß zwar zurückgelehnt, aber keineswegs entspannt in seinem Drehsessel. Mit dem Zauberstab in der Rechten tippte er nervös gegen die Tischplatte, sagte aber kein Wort. Die Augen des Mannes blickten gelangweilt, aber hinter dieser Fassade konnte Harry ein ungläubiges Glotzen erkennen, und je größer sein Glotzen wurde, desto heftiger schlug auch der Zauberstab in seiner Rechten gegen die Tischkante, bis der Mann die Zauberstabhand erhob und einen ruckartigen Schlenker in der Luft vollführte. Als daraufhin ein Sicherheitstroll an seine Seite sprang, ging Harry ein Licht auf. Sie hatten es hier mit dem Zaubereiminister zu tun. Aber wieso sagte dieser Mann nichts, warum redete er nicht mit ihnen?

Harry blickte unverwandt in die Augen seines Gegenübers. Er dachte gar nicht daran, seinen Blick abzuwenden. Nur ein merkwürdiges Geräusch ließ ihn kurz aufhorchen. Noch einmal vernahm er es aus Ginnys Richtung. Fast wie ein Schluchzen, aber doch keines, sondern wohl ein Schluckauf. Mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger der linken Hand bewegte der Mann eines der silbernen Spielzeugautos aus der Reihe der anderen und rollte es vor und zurück auf dem polierten Holz. Sein Name war irgendetwas mit Owl McNarrow – Harry erinnerte sich wieder. Wie brachte es dieser Owl McNarrow fertig die Mädchen und ihn gefesselt in seinem Büro sitzen zu lassen und nichts zu veranlassen? Harry brauchte Hermine und Ginny gar nicht lange anzusehen – dann wurde ihm fast schlecht, weil er sah, dass sie am Ende waren. Er selbst fühlte sich nicht besser, und vielleicht ließ gerade dieses Gefühl, kurz vor dem eigenen Ende zu stehen, das er auf diese Weise und nur durch das Versagen eines Zaubereiministers herbeigeführt auf keinen Fall erleben wollte, seine Gedanken glasklar werden.

„Sie sagen mir, warum wir hier sind."

Harry empfand seine eigene Stimme als eisig, aber eisig war auch das Gefühl, das ihn überkam, wenn man ihn auf diese Weise sterben ließ.

Zeige- und Mittelfinger der linken Hand McNarrows drückten sich durch.

„Minderjährigenzauberei", antwortete der Mann.

Sein Gesicht wollte nichts verraten, aber Harry sah dahinter die Angst. Er ließ nicht ab, dahinter zu schauen.

„Hausfriedensbruch, Aufenthalt in dem Haus einer entflohenen Todesserin", zählte McNarrow auf.

_Weiter_, sagte Harrys Blick ihm.

„Verdacht auf Mitwisserschaft", kam es von der anderen Seite des Schreibtischs.

Der Zaubereiminister war nun ganz in seinen Drehsessel gepresst. Ginny ließ sich durch ihren Schluckauf vernehmen. Von Hermine war es ein hoher anhaltender Ton, der ihre Anspannung hörbar machte; hörbar nicht für Harrys Ohren, aber für irgendwelche Antennen seines Körpers, die für solche Signale ausgerichtet waren.

Der Zaubereiminister sprach nach endlosen Sekunden einfach weiter,  
„Das Delikt der Minderjährigenzauberei wird nur Mr Potter angelastet. Er hat dabei auch ein wertvolles Gemälde beschädigt. Sachbeschädigung."

„Für wie gefährlich hältst du uns, McNarrow?"

Harry konnte hören, wie Hermine die Luft anhielt ob seiner Worte.

„Sehr", rückte der Minister mit der Sprache heraus, „...sehr. Gefährlich."

Der Sicherheitstroll scharrte zur Linken des Zaubereiministers mit einem Fuß, aber McNarrow vermochte ihm keine Anweisungen zu geben.

„Sie brauchen Hilfe", sagte Harry klar und kalt, er fühlte sich selbst, als hätte er einen Eiszapfen verschluckt, „Sie brauchen jemanden", sagte er wieder, „wenn wir so gefährlich sind, wie Sie meinen, dann brauchen Sie einen guten Auror im Raum: Kingsley Shacklebolt."

„Mr Kingsley Shacklebolt", flüsterte McNarrow mit heiserer Stimme.

Ginny schluckte.

Als Kingsley den Raum betrat, sah der Zaubereiminister hilfesuchend und mit halboffenem Mund zu ihm auf, dann aber musste er wieder in Harrys Augen sehen.

„Kingsley", sagte Harry ohne seinen Blick von Owl McNarrow abzuwenden, „du löst zuerst unsere Fesseln, danach lass dir etwas einfallen."

Kingsley Shacklebolt musste sehen, dass McNarrow vollkommen unter Harrys Einfluss stand, aber Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob Kingsley auch die Notwendigkeit erkannte, dass Hermine, Ginny und er sofort hier raus mussten und nicht noch Stunden als Gefangene des Ministeriums zubringen konnten. Doch Kingsley tat, was Harry ihm gesagt hatte.

Er löste mit einem einer Zauberstabbewegung die unsichtbaren Fesseln aller drei. Harry stand als erster auf den Beinen, sah weiter McNarrow ins Gesicht und sprach zu den Mädchen.  
„Komm", sagte er, „kommt!"

Die Feder war der Schlüssel. Es war nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass Dumbledore an die Möglichkeit gedacht hatte, dass sie einen Portschlüssel benötigten, und dieser hier musste erst von allen dreien berührt werden, damit er funktionierte. Harry zog die rotgoldene Feder des Phönix hervor und bedeutete den anderen, zuzufassen. Hermine und Ginny legten nur die Fingerspitzen an – es ging los. Der Blick zwischen McNarrow und Harry riss im selben Moment.


	11. Das blaue Haus

**Kapitel 11, Das blaue Haus**

Es gab nur einen, der von dem Drama um Harry, Hermine und Ginny nicht einmal die halbe Geschichte mitbekommen hatte, und das war Hagrid. Er empfing die drei Vermissten in einer schlichten, kaum vom Tageslicht erhellten Diele. Sie fielen ihm praktisch in die Arme. Hagrid vermochte, sie alle drei an seinem massigen Körper zu halten, und da blieben sie auch zunächst für eine Weile liegen.

"Bei Merlin und den drei Ungeheuern, wie seht ihr denn aus!"

Niemand antwortete ihm. Harry drehte sich halb, so dass er nun mit seinem Rücken an Hagrid lehnte, er schloss die Augen hinter seiner Brille und atmete tief und regelmäßig. Hagrid ließ sich mit seiner Last auf einer leeren Blumenbank direkt hinter ihm nieder und konnte nun die Gesichter seiner drei Schützlinge betrachten. Hermines Gesicht nur halb, und Ginny hatte ihr Gesicht tief in Hagrids Umhang vergraben, aber Harrys Gesicht sah er deutlich. Harry spürte Hagrids Blick auf sich. Ihm war, als wäre er zu Hause angekommen, obwohl er keinen blassen Schimmer davon hatte, wo sie waren.

"Ihr seht überhaupt nicht gut aus", hörte Harry Hagrid sagen. "Seid ihr krank?"

"Wir brauchen Wasser und etwas Essen. Brot vielleicht", sagte Harry leise. "Aber bitte mach irgendwas, damit man es nicht schlucken muss", fügte er hinzu.

"Meine Güte, Harry, die ham mir gesagt, ihr kämt vom Ministerium – was ham die bloß mit euch dort angestellt?"

"Hat Kingsley nicht mehr erzählt?" fragte Harry matt.  
Dann hörte er Schritte.

"Das sind sie", sagte eine Stimme, die nur ganz entfernt wie Minerva McGonagall klang.

Hermine öffnete ihre Augen daraufhin, denn sie musste ihre Lehrerin als erste erkannt haben. Als Harry die Augenlider hob, stand Professor McGonagall schon unmittelbar vor ihnen.  
"Hermine Granger", sagte sie, „Ginny Weasley und Harry ... Potter."

Harry stellte sich auf seine eigenen Beine. Er fühlte sich ungeheuer leicht, als hätte sein Körper kein Gewicht mehr und er könne jeden Moment von einem Luftzug weggepustet werden. Gerade deshalb fiel es Harry auch schwer, auf den Füßen stehen zu bleiben und nicht einfach vom Boden zu kippen. Ginny raffte sich als letzte auf.

"Kommt", sagte Professor McGonagall und fasste Ginnys Hand.  
Hermine hielt sich bei Harry fest, und Hagrid legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter, die machte, dass er sich fester am Boden fühlte. Sie gingen über die Diele. Noch hatte Harry keinen Blick für seine Umgebung. Er wusste nur, dass sie sich in Sicherheit befanden, und das war genug für den Augenblick. Dann, vor einer kleinen Tür blieb Professor McGonagall stehen und wies darauf mit der Hand.

"Mr Potter", sagte sie und schenkte ihm einen Blick. Wahrscheinlich ungewollt wurde es ein sehr langer Blick. McGonagall musterte Harry von Kopf bis Fuß, bevor sie ihn endlich in das Zimmer, was hinter der Tür lag, schickte. Seine Hand entglitt der Hermines und er trat in den neuen Raum. Einmal sah Harry noch zu Hagrid auf, dann ging er einfach hinein, wie man es ihm gesagt hatte, und legte sich auf das erstbeste Polstermöbel, das ihm in den Weg kam.

Er kippte sofort weg in eine seltsame Traumwelt unterschiedlicher Gestalten, mit Farben und Lichtern, aber nichts wollte hängen bleiben. Keine Geschichte entspann sich, keine Bilder würden ihm im Nachhinein noch erinnerbar sein, alles drehte sich, verschwamm und deutete ins Ungewisse.

Der Grund, der Harry wieder erwachen ließ, war eine leichte Übelkeit. Sie steigerte sich, sobald er begriffen hatte, dass ihm übel war. Er wusste nicht recht, wohin. Mit einem Mal erfasste er das Zimmer, in dem er sich ausgeruht hatte. Edle Möbel, ein Tischchen mit Spitzendecke, Goldgerahmte Zaubererportraits, Teppiche auf dem Boden und unter ihm auf dem Liegemöbel eine gemusterte, fein gewebte Decke. Auch musste ihn jemand während seines Schlafes mit einem ebenso schönen Stoff zugedeckt haben – darüber konnte er unmöglich erbrechen. Aber es geschah, dass er wirklich nicht anders konnte, als sich zu übergeben, und alles, obwohl es nicht viel hätte sein dürfen, denn er hatte die letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden nichts zu sich genommen, kam in einem Schwall über Decke und Sofa bis auf den teppichbedeckten Boden und kleckerte auch auf seine eigene Kleidung und beschmutzte die rechte Hand, die er vor den Mund hatte halten wollen. Harry verzog das Gesicht, wenngleich er sich nun besser fühlte, denn das Würgegefühl war jetzt nicht mehr da. Mit viel Geschick zog er sich mit der linken Hand seine Kleidung vom Oberkörper und ließ sie neben die Liege in das Erbrochene fallen. Sie sah nicht sehr viel besser aus als alte Putzlumpen. Er fingerte nach seinem Zauberstab – auch mit der Linken – richtete ihn auf seine rechte Hand und murmelte einen Spruch, den auch Mrs Weasley immer benutzte, wenn sie irgendetwas sauber machen wollte. Ein einfacher Haushaltszauber, aber er funktionierte nicht, nicht mit der linken Hand. Mit seiner schmierigen rechten Hand aber ging es. Harry zauberte mit rechts alle Spuren von Erbrochenem weg, auch seine Kleidung ließ er verschwinden. Am Ende war nur die Hand noch unsauber und roch auch sehr unangenehm. Allein sie an der Decke abzuwischen würde nichts nützen gegen den schlechten Geruch. Da Harry am Überlegen war, öffnete sich die kleine Zimmertür. Lupin trat ein. Harry vergaß einen Moment, was ihn gerade noch beschäftigt hatte, denn Lupin mochte er gerne wiedersehen, zumal jetzt, nachdem er seinem Gefühl nach mindestens dreihundert Jahre von ihm und seinesgleichen getrennt gewesen war. Lupin aber erkannte wohl sofort, was geschehen war – er roch es, seine Nasenflügel weiteten sich kurz, und prüfend schien er die Luft einzusaugen. Dann sah er Harrys Hände, die linke mit einem weiteren Versuch beschäftigt, die rechte Hand zu säubern. Lupin zögerte nicht lange, sondern führte seinen Zauberstab, den er unversehens in den Fingern hatte, kurz durch die Luft. Harrys Hände waren augenblicklich sauber und er atmete ihren Geruch von Seife. Gleichzeitig klappte eines der Fenster auf und die rotgolden schimmernde Gardine wurde von einem Luftstoß in den Raum geweht. Lupin kam mit zwei großen Schritten an Harrys Liegestatt und umarmte ihn fest.

"Dumbledore war der einzige, der sagte, du würdest leben", sagte er mit halber Stimme, "Harry, ich habe immer versucht, ihm zu glauben!"

Harry hätte sich gerne unter seiner Decke verkrochen, als Lupin auf diese Weise anfing.

"Harry", Lupin kniete auf dem Boden, so dass er Harry auf gleicher Höhe in die Augen sah, "du hast uns allen das Herz schwer gemacht!"

Harry schloss die Augen.

"Dumbledore hat es immer glauben wollen, dass euch das Schlimmste nicht widerfahren ist", sprach Lupin nah an Harrys Ohr.  
"Aber er ist krank geworden, weißt du Harry."  
Lupins Stimme hob sich bei den letzten Worten, als erwarte er eine Antwort.

Harry fragte nur überrascht zurück,  
"krank?",  
und schlug die Augen wieder auf.

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. Lupin erhob sich und wandte den Blick. Eine Hexe mit hohem Spitzhut betrat das Zimmer. Harry erkannte sie wieder, denn sie war es gewesen, die auf der Versammlung des Ordens des Phönix seine Gedanken durchschaut hatte. Ihre runde Brille erinnerte ihn sofort, und reflexartig versuchte er, seine wichtigen Gedanken hinter unwichtigen zu verbergen, oder gar nichts zu denken.  
Lupin trat wie selbstverständlich von Harrys Liege zurück und machte damit der Hexe Platz.

"Mr Potter", begrüßte sie ihn mit sanfter, aber sicherer Stimme. (Ihre Stimme war tatsächlich unsagbar schön, und Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, diese Stimme schon einmal gehört zu haben.)  
Dann setzte sie gleich zu einem kleinen Monolog an, dem Harry ruhig folgte.

"Ich bin Sophie Eagle. Ich komme zu Ihnen als Heilerin. Zudem sind Sie in meinem Haus zu Gast, solange der Orden es verfügt. Das Haus Ihres Paten ist vor drei Tagen als Erbschaft an eine Todesserin gefallen. Es war nur ein bürokratischer Schritt, darum sollte es Sie nicht weiter beunruhigen, Sie sind hier geschützt! Das Zimmer ist das Ihre, wann immer Sie sich in meinem Hause aufzuhalten gedenken.  
Doch zu dem Grund meines Besuches: Sie sind ernsthaft krank, jedem muss das auffallen bei Ihrem Anblick. Ich muss Sie untersuchen und hoffe mit Ihrem Einverständnis."

Sie ließ eine Pause, und Harry nickte ergeben. Er trug keine Gedanken in seinem Kopf, trotzdem er soeben erfahren hatte, dass Sirius Haus nun den Todessern gehörte. Mrs Eagles Wärme in der leisen Stimme beruhigte ihn.

Die Hexe schickte Remus Lupin aus dem Zimmer. Harry blickte ihm nicht nach. Er hörte kaum Lupins Schritte auf den weichen Teppichen, schließlich aber das Öffnen und Schließen der Tür, und selbst das nur sehr leise.

Mrs Eagle nahm Harrys Handgelenk und maß daran den Puls. Ihre Finger waren schlank und elegant. Harry wunderte sich, ob Lupin wegen des Pulszählens hatte gehen müssen.

"Miss Granger sagt, Sie waren in den vergangenen zwei Wochen in einem unbekannten Raum und haben nur Nahrung zu sich genommen, die von einem Hauselfen herbeigezaubert worden ist?"

"Ja", sagte Harry leise.

Mrs Eagle legte ihre Hand auf Harrys Stirn und fühlte die Temperatur.

"Hermine" (jetzt nannte sie Hermine bei ihrem Vornamen) "sagt auch, dass es dort, wo Sie waren, nicht immer warm war, wenn die Sonne schien?"

"Jaah", sagte Harry und fügte diesmal noch hinzu, "es war wie ... wie in Sirius Haus."

Mrs Eagles rollte fragend die Augen, sagte aber nichts, ihre Hand ruhte noch immer auf Harrys Stirn. Harry spürte, wie ihn wieder jenes Gefühl beschlich, von dem er sich erst vor wenigen Minuten befreit hatte. Er lag flach auf dem Rücken und es würgte ihn.

"Misses", brachte er hervor, "dauert das Temperaturfühlen so lange?"

Mrs Eagle ließ einige Zeit vergehen, ehe sie eine weiße Emailleschüssel unter Harrys Liege hervorholte. Eine Sekunde später wäre alles ins Bett gegangen.

Harry war mit dem Oberkörper hochgekommen, Mrs Eagle strich über seinen Nacken, bis Harry sich beruhigt hatte. Dann nutzte sie die Gelegenheit, ihr Hörrohr auf seinen entblößten Rücken zu setzen.

"Psch!" machte sie.

Harry verdrehte die Augen über der selbstreinigenden Schüssel.

"Atmen Sie", sagte Mrs Eagle.

"Das tue ich doch, Mrs Eagle."

"Tief einatmen und langsam ausatmen", erklärte sie.

Als sie auf dem Rücken genug gehorcht hatte, drückte sie Harry auf die Liege zurück und setzte das Rohr auf seinen Brustkorb, und als sie mit dieser Form der Untersuchung geendet hatte, zog Harry schnell die dünne Decke bis zum Kinn über seinen Körper.

"Wozu machen Sie das alles?" fragte er verunsichert.

Mrs Eagle seufzte. Sie stellte sich einen Stuhl neben Harrys Sofa, sie sah ihn an und er sie.

"Sie sehen wirklich nicht gut aus Mr Potter", sagte sie und brach schon wieder ab.  
"Darf ich dich bei deinem Namen nennen, Harry?"

Harry versuchte ein Lächeln, obwohl ihm schon wieder schlecht werden wollte. Doch Mrs Eagle würde vielleicht gerade jetzt zu einer längeren Erklärung ansetzen, wie er sie nur selten von den Erwachsenen zu hören bekam, und er presste die Lippen aufeinander.

"Ihr alle, Ginny, Hermine und Du, seht aus, als hättet Ihr lange Zeit kein Sonnenlicht mehr gesehen. Das wäre auch kein Wunder, wenn es stimmt, was Hermine sagt, nämlich dass Ihr euch lediglich in einem Raum aufgehalten habt, den niemand außer euch kannte. Die Ordensmitglieder haben euch für tot gehalten, auch wenn Dumbledore uns vom Gegenteil überzeugen wollte. Aber schließlich ist er doch immer schwächer geworden, obwohl er nicht aufhörte zu glauben."

Harry wurde bei dieser Erklärung kein bisschen besser, er kämpfte nach außen nicht sichtbar, die Übelkeit niederzuhalten. Mrs Eagle indessen dehnte die Zeit, indem sie eine Weile nichts sagte.

"Sogar er", flüsterte sie, und Harry fürchtete, sie würde schon wieder eine längere Pause einlegen.

"Ich kannte deine Mutter", sagte sie weiter, "und jetzt begegne ich ihrem Sohn wie einem Fremden."

"Schüssel", nuschelte Harry, ohne die Zähne zu auseinander zu machen.

Diesmal reichte Mrs Eagle ihm die Emailleschüssel etwas schneller.

"Was ist mit mir los?" wollte Harry wissen, kaum dass der Würgereiz abgeklungen war.

"Ihr drei habt eine magische Krankheit."

"Sagten Sie, Sie kannten meine Mutter?"

"Ja, Harry."

"Warum wird mir schon wieder schlecht?"

**E**s folgten drei endlose Tage. Wenn Harry nicht gerade über der Schüssel hing, dann lag er wie tot auf dem Rücken, und immer ganz plötzlich zog er die Beine an und rollte sich ganz und gar ein, um der schrecklichen Bauchschmerzen Herr zu werden, die jedem neuen Anfall von Erbrechen vorausgingen. Kein Wort ging ihm mehr über die Lippen. Er stand am Rande seines Bewusstseins, seine Seele schwebte irgendwo auf halber Höhe zwischen Himmel und Erde und beobachtete, wie sie ihm stündlich den Trank einflößten, den Professor Snape persönlich überbracht hatte.

**H**arry konnte sich an diese drei Tage erinnern wie an einen Film, in dem er selbst die Rolle des Kranken gespielt hatte. Plötzlich lag er wach, mitten in der Nacht, schlug die Augen auf, fühlte sich vollkommen normal und wusste, was sich in den vergangenen drei Tagen um ihn zugetragen hatte.

Gardinen ließen Mondlicht durchscheinen und die Zahlen auf dem Ziffernblatt der Uhr blitzten. Von der Wand gegenüber vernahm Harry ein Rascheln. Als sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, erkannte er das Portrait an der Wand. Ohne Brille sah Harry die Umrisse des Rahmens so scharf, wie es eben im Dunkeln möglich ist.

"Na? Wach?" sprach eine belustigte Stimme aus dem Bild.

Harry stützte sich mit den Armen auf, dass sein Oberkörper höher kam.

"Phineas", sagte er lediglich den Namen dessen her, der gerade zu ihm gesprochen hatte.

Phineas Nigellus hüstelte.

"Nun, wie gefällt dir das Haus deines Paten nach diesem kleinen Ausflug?"

Harry fischte seine Brille von einem kleinen Tischchen und stand auf. Barfuß tappte er über weiche Teppiche bis hin zu der Wand und blieb unmittelbar vor dem Portrait des Schuldirektors a. D. stehen. Aus unerfindlichem Grund sah er das Bild nur verschwommen. Irritiert nahm er darum die Brille wieder ab und erkannte die Züge seines Gegenübers nun so klar, wie es auf einem nachgedunkelten Ölportrait eben möglich ist.

"Warum hast du mich dort hingeschickt?"

"Habe ich das? Willst du mir die Schuld geben? Dafür, dass du beinahe an deiner Neugier verreckt wärest?"

Harry konnte gar nichts auf diese Unverschämtheit erwidern. Er fühlte nicht einmal, ob die Worte Phineas' ihn überhaupt berührten. Dann fiel ihm doch etwas ein, das er sagen wollte, und er sagte es nicht besonders laut, weder wütend noch zu seiner Rechtfertigung,

"Ich dachte, auf diese Weise Ron zu finden, ohne dabei von ihm, Voldemort, gesehen zu werden. _Auf jener Seite der verfluchten Tür findest du jeden geheimen Ort_, so war es doch."

"Sie haben Recht, die ganze Reise hatte keinen Sinn", fügte Harry nach einer Weile noch hinzu, "andererseits", setzte er wieder zu reden an, "wenn Voldemort auch glaubte, ich sei tot, ihm sei die Macht von Stund an sicher, dann – was ist in unserer Abwesenheit passiert?" wandte er sich an das Portrait.

"Nichts", wisperte Phineas geheimnisvoll.

"Nichts?"

"Nun, ich habe mich von der Politik zurückgezogen und darum wirst du wohl einen anderen fragen müssen. Alles in allem war es recht ruhig bis du in dieses Haus kamst."

"Ach", entwich es Harry.

Phineas lächelte.

"Sag", meinte er, als unterhielten sich zwei alte Bekannte bei einer Tasse Tee, "wie lautete eigentlich das Passwort?"

Harry verschloss seinen Mund und sah fragend zu Phineas.

"Du brauchst es nicht erwähnen", sagte Phineas, "aber fragtest du dich nicht, wer es wohl bestimmt hat? Schließlich ist der Zauber viele hundert Jahre alt, viele Generationen, und die ersten konnten von Tom Riddle nichts wissen."

Harry erfuhr also, dass Phineas Nigellus selbst den unaufrufbaren Namen zum Passwort bestimmt hatte, indem er der alten Mrs Back einen Besuch in ihrem Rahmen abgestattet hatte. Harry merkte auch, dass er nun schon mehr erfahren hatte, als er es bei Phineas Nigellus erwarten durfte, und beschloss daher, sich wieder hinzulegen.

"Ach und", rief ihm Phineas hinterher, als ob er noch etwas vergessen hatte zu sagen.

Harry drehte sich, um zu hören.

"Eine gute Nachte wünsche ich noch."

Harry legte sich hin. "Phineas?", fragte er in die Dunkelheit und erwartete diesmal keine Antwort.

"Ja?" erklang es eine halbe Minute später vom anderen Ende des Raumes.

Harry durchzuckte ein klitzekleiner Schreck. Um nicht unhöflich zu erscheinen, suchte er noch einen Fetzen, der Gesprächsstoff abgab und dabei fielen ihm die seltsamen Ausfälle beim Sehen und Hören in der Welt hinter der verfluchten Tür ein. "Außerdem roch es am Meer, als machten die Doxys dort Urlaub", setzte er seiner Erklärung noch hinzu und drehte sich mit geschlossenen Augen auf die von Phineas abgewandte Seite.

"Oh", sagte Phineas, nachdem wieder eine halbe Minute vergangen war, laienhaft mimte er den Bedauernden, "der Zauber ist schon in die Jahre gekommen und hat auch seine Schwächen. Meinst du, es würde lohnen, die defekten Stellen auszubessern?"

Aber da hörte Harry schon nicht mehr.

Als Phineas am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr in seinem Portrait zu sehen war, nutzte Harry die Abwesenheit, um das Bild mit einem Tuch zu verhängen. Er nahm dafür die rote Decke von einem der Tische im Zimmer.

"**H**ermine, wir müssen ganz dringend mit Ron reden."

Jeder, der Harry an diesem Morgen am Frühstückstisch in Mrs Eagles Küche sah, wunderte sich, weil Harry keine Brille trug. Hermine beschwerte sich, sie bräuchte dringend eine Brille und Harry feixte nur, "Du hast zu lange über Büchern gesessen."

Ginnys Blick ging lange verträumt durch den Raum, in dem alles von pastellblauer und weißer Farbe war. Nur die Blumen in der Tischmitte leuchteten orangerot – wenn man unscharf sah, waren es nur Farbtupfer in der Luft. Mrs Eagle freute sich für Harrys neue Sicht; alles in allem war sie nur vorübergehend in der Küche, kam hinein, um einen Tee aufzugießen, ging hinaus, um den Tee zu bringen, kam erneut für zwei Minuten hinein, um Tassen zu holen und so weiter.

Eine oberflächliche Fröhlichkeit herrschte unter Ginny, Hermine und Harry, zu der sie niemand angehalten hatte.

"Wir müssen Ron im Krankenhaus besuchen", wiederholte Harry, weil Hermine ihm anscheinend kein Gehör geschenkt hatte. Dabei unterdrückte er nur schwer sein Lachen. Urplötzlich kicherte Ginny und machte damit zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen auf sich aufmerksam.

"Könnt ihr euch noch an den toten Mann erinnern?" fragte sie und brachte damit unvermittelt ein neues Thema auf den Tisch.

Hermine lachte hierauf einmal kurz. Dann hielt sie sich die Hand vor den Mund und Harry dachte, sie tue das, weil sie an etwas komisches denken musste, aber dann sah er Unbehagen in Hermines Augen und wie sie aufsprang und dabei den Stuhl halb umwarf, und hinausrannte, um sich anscheinend zu übergeben. Ginny hatte den Kopf in die Arme gelegt und wurde heftig geschüttelt. Ob von Weinen oder Lachen, wusste Harry nicht, bis Minerva McGonagall die Küche betrat, den Zauberstab voran auf ihre beiden Schüler gerichtet, und ein schlichtes "_finite_" aussprach.

Harry sah die Lehrerin entgeistert an. Die blickte über ihre quadratischen Gläser hinweg direkt in sein Gesicht – er war der einzige im Raum, der mit dem Gesicht zur Tür gewandt saß – und behielt ihre strenge Miene.

"Wer von euch hat einen Ermunterungszauber dieser miesen Sorte über euch gesprochen?" fragte sie drohend und wollte die Tür in ihrem Rücken gerade schließen, da Hermine, sich ein frisches, weißes Taschentuch an die Lippen haltend, von Mrs Eagle in den Raum geschoben wurde. Professor McGonagall bedachte sie mit einem mitleidigen Blick, wartete, bis Hermine sich gesetzt und Mrs Eagle die Küchentür von außen geschlossen hatte und stellte sich dann an die Stirnseite des kleinen Küchentisches, so dass jeder ihrer drei Schüler sie gut sehen konnte.

"Wie konntet ihr!" sprach sie, "Kinder, die ihr seid ..."

Harry hörte jedes Wort, das dieser Ankündigung folgte, überdeutlich, jedes Wort schmerzte in seinen Ohren, aber für ihn war die Predigt von Minerva McGonagall nutzlos. Sie hätte es auch einer Kuh erzählen können. Harry entnahm keinem einzigen Wort mehr einen Sinn. Wörter wie _und_, _sich_, _hätte_, _Merlin_, _sein_, _suchen_, _Hogwarts_, _in_, _oder_, _Ministerium_, _er_, _Hose_, _fort_, _hält_, _uns_, _nicht_, _niemals_, _nie_, _sterben_, _Zeitung_ und _Eule_ reihten sich sinnlos aneinander. Erschöpft legte er seine Stirn auf der kühlen, weißlackierten Oberfläche der Tischplatte ab und schloss die Augen. Nur die Ohren hielt er sich nicht zu. Aus Höflichkeit ertrug er den Schmerz, und außerdem wollte er sich nicht respektlos gegenüber seiner Lehrerin erweisen. Es war schrecklich ungerecht, dass sie _ihm_ solche Vorwürfe machte, aber aus ihrer Sicht der Dinge – das wusste er – war es gerechtfertigt.

Plötzlich blieb es für einen Moment still. Keine Vokabel wurde mehr auf ihn abgeschossen.

Die Worte, die auf die Unterbrechung folgten, verstand er wieder.

"Miss Granger, Miss Weasley."

Und er verstand auch, dass McGonagall seinen Namen ausgelassen hatte und sah wieder auf.

"Es wäre Professor Dumbledores Angelegenheit gewesen, mit euch zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine Unterredung zu halten – aber", Professor McGonagalls Augen weiteten sich, und sie blickte in kurzer Zeit nacheinander Ginny, Hermine und Harry an – wobei Harry das Gefühl hatte, dass McGonagalls Blick vor allem ihm galt, "Professor Dumbledore ist krank."

In den Gesichtern der Mädchen las Harry Bestürzung. Sie hatten es also noch nicht gewusst.

_Noch immer ist er krank_, wollte Harry fragen, aber er traute sich kein Wort zu sagen. Er fühlte, es stand ihm nicht zu, in dieser Situation zu reden und er starrte auf die blaue Küchenwand.

McGonagall sprach von neuem.

"Etwas anderes zu sagen, bin ich hier", erklärte sie.

"Sie werden zu niemandem ein Wort mehr über die vergangenen zwei Wochen sagen. Selbst hier im Haus dürfen sie nicht darüber reden – begreifen sie das meinetwegen als kleine Übung für die Zeit, da Sie wieder nach Hogwarts gehen. Andererseits möchte Professor Dumbledore einen detaillierten Bericht von jedem von ihnen über die vergangene Zeit. Natürlich können Sie diesen Bericht an der Stelle enden lassen, da ich Sie vor drei Tagen empfangen habe. Aber seien Sie darauf gefasst, dass die Leute, die nicht zum Orden gehören, Sie für Geister halten werden. Und nicht zuletzt muss ich mich bei Ihnen nach Kreacher erkundigen."

Die Pause, die auf McGonagalls letzten Satz folgte, war für Harry und Ginny, besonders aber für Hermine unangenehm.

"Ich denke, wir werden Professor Dumbledore Bericht darüber geben", sagte Hermine.

Damit gab sich ihre Lehrerin zwar zufrieden, aber die Falten auf McGonagalls Stirn sprachen von höchster Besorgnis.

"Nun gut, schreiben Sie es in Ihren Bericht."

**D**en halben Tag verbrachten Harry, Hermine und Ginny im Treppenhaus, um herauszufinden, wer sich im Haus mit ihnen aufhielt, die andere Hälfte saßen sie getrennt voneinander in ihren Zimmern, um den Bericht für Dumbledore zu schreiben. McGonagall hatte sie beim Umherschleichen erwischt und alles weitere so angeordnet.

Harry saß mit der nassen Feder vor dem Pergament, das sich an den Enden immer wieder aufrollen wollte, und konnte kein Wort niederbringen. Er schaute über seine Schulter, aber da war niemand. Jedenfalls war mit den Augen nichts zu erkennen. Nur Luft und das Zimmer eben. Harry legte die Feder ab, stand auf und trat ein paar Schritte hinter seinen Stuhl. Von dieser Position aus betrachtete er den Sekretär. Feder und Pergament lagen unberührt, das Tintenfässchen stand gut gefüllt daneben. Wenn er mit seinem Bericht fertig wäre, sollte die Tinte aufgebraucht sein, so hatte ihn Professor McGonagall angewiesen.  
Doch was würde er schreiben?

Das Zimmer nach jemandem abzusuchen, den man weder sehen noch auf sonst eine Weise wahrnehmen konnte, der aber vielleicht da war und das Geschriebene mitlas, hatte keinen Zweck. War der Tote im Schlafrock ihnen schon bis hierhin gefolgt? Hatte er die Spur zu dem Haus von Mrs Eagle schon gefunden? Auf der einen Seite klang es unwahrscheinlich, dass der Tote gewusst haben sollte, wohin der Portschlüssel die Kinder aus dem Ministerium gebracht hatte, auf der anderen waren immerhin schon dreieinhalbe Tage vergangen, in denen der Tote und sein Geist die Möglichkeit gehabt hatten, nach ihnen zu suchen. Er, die Rede ist von dem Toten, würde alles über sie herausfinden wollen – und dann? – wem würde er es erzählen?

Harry setzte sich wieder, tauchte die Feder neu ein und kritzelte in kleiner Schrift etwas hin. Dabei verschwammen die ersten Buchstaben, weil er zuviel Tinte aufgenommen hatte, aber Harry korrigierte sich nicht sondern schrieb unbeirrt fort. Der Mann, sagte Harry sich, hätte schon all die Jahre den Orden ausspionieren können und dann über seinen Geist Voldemort oder Lucius Malfoy Bericht erstatten können. Wahrscheinlich war das gar nicht sein Ziel. Er erpresste die Kinder nur damit, da er den Konflikt kannte und wusste, dass Harry und seine Freunde damit erpressbar waren.

**W**ann sie Ron besuchen durften, verriet ihnen bis zum Abend keiner. Beim Abendessen, das sie in einem Gesellschaftszimmer einnahmen, hieß es, es werde am nächsten Tag soweit sein. Zu Tisch saßen außer Professor McGonagall Mrs Eagle, Lupin und eine weitere Hexe, die Harry nicht kannte. Zumindest Mrs Eagle bezog sich manchmal auf ihre jugendlichen Gäste, aber letztere hatten still zu sein wie die Kinder, wenn Erwachsene redeten. Professor McGonagall warf ihnen bei jedem Versuch, sich in das Gespräch der Erwachsenen einzumischen, einen warnenden Blick zu. Sie ließ vor allen den Jungen nicht zu Wort kommen, mit ihren Blicken beugte sie noch jeder Frage vor. Dabei musste sie nach Dumbledore doch am besten wissen, wie wichtig es für Harry war, an Informationen über die Vorgänge draußen zu gelangen. Was machte Voldemort gerade? Wer war schon unter seinen Opfern, seit der zweite Krieg begonnen hatte? Was tat der Orden?

"Wie waren Ihre letzten Eindrücke von Brasilien?"

Mrs Eagle hatte ein kleines Stück Fleisch mit ihrer Gabel aufgenommen, führte es aber nur halb zum Mund und senkte die Gabel dann wieder, um die Frage der unbekannten Hexe zu beantworten.  
"Nun", begann sie mit ihrer schönen Stimme – warum krächzte ihre Stimme nicht mehr, seit Harry ihr wieder begegnet war? – "die rebellierenden Hauselfen sind in den Wäldern schwer aufzufinden. Sie verstecken sich, so gut es geht, in den Wäldern, da sie befürchten müssen, eingefangen zu werden. Selbst freie Elfen holt man von der Straße und setzt ihnen Zaubersprüche in den Kopf, mit denen man sie von neuem auf Lebenszeit versklavt. Sie, ihre Kinder und Kindeskinder."  
Mrs Eagle ließ ihren Worten eine Pause folgen, bevor sie die Gabel wieder zum Mund hob.

"Wieso eigentlich nicht?" fragte die Hexe, da Mrs Eagles Besteck noch nicht ganz am Mund angelangt war.

Hermine horchte auf.

"Was meinen sie damit?" fragte Mrs Eagle und ihre Gabel sank erneut auf den Teller zurück.

"Ich habe schon so viel Elend gesehen, ausgestoßene Hauselfen, die, weil sie nicht arbeiteten, eingegangen sind. Die armen Geschöpfe fühlen sich wertlos, wir entziehen ihnen den Grundstock ihres Selbstwertgefühls, wenn wir sie von ihren Pflichten entbinden."

Hermines Augen wurden größer mit jedem Wort, dass die Unbekannte von sich gab. Harry war sich sicher, sie hätte längst etwas gesagt, wenn sie nicht von den Ansichten der anderen Hexe so verblüfft gewesen wäre ebenso wie von dem Umstand, dass Mrs Eagle sich offenbar mit rebellierenden Hauselfen beschäftigte, _und_ wenn Mrs Eagle nicht an ihrer Stelle widersprochen hätte.

"Die Hauselfen brauchen keine Pflichten! Was sie brauchen, ist Bildung! Einige von ihnen besitzen ungeahnte Weisheit, die uns sehr viel weiter bringen würde als ihre täglichen Dienste, die sie nur zermürben."

"Aber sehen Sie nicht, dass die Zauberer auf die Dienste der Hauselfen angewiesen sind! ... Was - um nur ein Beispiel zu nennen - wäre Hogwarts ohne Hauselfen?" fügte die Hexe mit einem Blick auf die Kinder hinzu.

Harry sah von der Hexe über Mrs Eagle zu Hermine an seiner Seite, dabei streifte sein Blick Ginny, die sich ganz auf ihren Stuhl zurückgezogen hatte, so als wäre sie schon mit essen fertig. Mrs Eagle hatte sich während der Worte ihres Gegenübers doch das Stückchen Fleisch in den Mund geschoben, kaute mit Zurückhaltung und schluckte fast ohne Geräusch.

"Hauselfen sind zuverlässiger als menschliches Dienstpersonal, Misses Eagle. Solange sie sich ihrem Dienstherrn verpflichtet fühlen, gelangen keine Informationen aus dem Haus, das gilt gerade für Hogwarts und gerade in der heutigen Zeit!" Noch einmal erhob die Hexe warnend ihre Stimme.

Hermine war ganz still geworden und hatte die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich gepresst, als sie ganz plötzlich ihren Mund wieder aufriss, um los zu werden, was ihr auf dem Herzen brannte, während sie starr an Professor McGonagall vorbei zu der fremden Hexe an der Stirnseite des Tisches guckte.

"Sie stehen unter Zwang, sie vertrauen uns nicht", sagte sie und meinte damit die Hauselfen.

"Jaah?" äußerte die Hexe, offenbar an Hermines Meinung interessiert, wie auch die Augen aller anderen Erwachsenen sich auf das Mädchen richteten, und so fühlte sich Hermine zum Reden aufgefordert.

"England", sagte sie leise, aber bestimmt, "sollte seine Hauselfen per Gesetz befreien und sie auf seine Seite gegen Voldemort ziehen."

Minerva McGonagall ließ versehentlich ihr Besteck aus den Fingern fahren, dass es auf den Teller fiel. Es geschah in absolute Stille hinein. Sie tupfte sich mit der Serviette den Mund und diesmal warf sie ihren erwachsenen Tischgenossen auffordernde Blicke zu, das Thema fallen zu lassen. Harry suchte Lupins Blick, aber der vermied es, überhaupt von seinem Teller aufzuschauen. Lupin schien von seinem eigenen Verhalten beschämt. Zumindest das verschaffte Harry ein wenig Genugtuung, aus Lupin würden sie später schon noch herauskriegen, was die Erwachsenen vor den Kindern zu verbergen versuchten, warum das Thema Voldemort nicht angeschnitten werden durfte.

Eine Glocke schellte und brach damit das allgemeine Schweigen. Mrs Eagle reagierte umgehend, indem sie sich vom Tisch erhob und sich – ganz besonders bei der fremden Hexe – entschuldigte, Lupin sah endlich von seinem Teller auf und direkt auf Harry, der allerdings seinen Kopf nach Mrs Eagle umgewandt hatte, die das Zimmer durch eine Seitentür verließ. Minerva McGonagall wollte eben zum Nachtisch übergehen, aber da wurde sie von Hermine unterbrochen, die sich hinter ihren Stuhl stellte und darum bat, auf ihr Zimmer gehen zu können, "Mir ist noch etwas unwohl."

"Ja ... ja", antwortete Lupin an McGonagalls Stelle. "Aber da ist noch was, Hermine", sagte er, "morgen ist alles zu eurem Schutz ... ähm, Verzeihung", Lupin rieb sich mit der Hand die Stirn und veränderte dann seine Bewegung so, dass es so aussah, als wolle er nur eine graue Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht streichen, "ihr könnt morgen Ron besuchen. Komm also rechtzeitig zum Frühstück. Und wenn du dich nicht fühlst, dann werden wir nachher noch einmal Mrs Eagle bei dir vorbeischicken. Alles klar?"

"Aber das hatten Sie uns doch schon mitgeteilt, Professor Lupin", erwiderte Hermine.

"Ach." Lupin rieb sich diesmal die Schläfe. "Bis morgen", sagte er dann und Hermine war entlassen.

Harry, der noch seinen Nachtisch vor sich stehen sah, fühlte sich ziemlich fehl am Platz, nun, wo Hermine schon unter einem Vorwand verschwunden war. Ginny saß so still und unbeteiligt, dass ihre Gegenwart kaum zählte. Er fragte sich gerade, wann die Erwachsenen ihn ins Bett schicken würden, da die ihm unbekannte Hexe ihm ihrerseits eine Frage stellte.

"Mr Potter?" verschaffte sie sich bei ihm Gehör, "wie gefällt es Ihnen bei Mrs Eagle?"

Harry wunderte sich nicht über die Frage an sich, aber darüber, dass eine Person sie ihm stellte, die er so gar nicht kannte. Zudem sah Professor McGonagall ihn an, als wäre sie äußerst interessiert an seiner Antwort. Was sagte Harry einer Frau, mit der er kaum einen Blick gewechselt hatte und in deren Nähe man das Thema Voldemort mied? Er wusste über sie nur, dass sie sich sehr für Mrs Eagle interessierte, für ihre Tätigkeit in Brasilien, und dass sie eine andere Meinung über Hauselfen hatte als Hermine.

"Gut", sagte er nun und hoffte, nicht zu lange überlegt zu haben.  
"Gut?" fragte die Hexe nach.

Harry nickte.

Doch die Hexe sah irgendwie unzufrieden aus. Es wunderte Harry um so mehr, da jede andere Person, ob fremd oder nicht, sich mit der Antwort begnügt hätte.

"Mir gefällt es hier auch", sagte Ginny plötzlich.

"Miss Weasley, Sie sehen sehr zerschlagen aus", meinte Professor McGonagall daraufhin, "warum gehen Sie nicht auch ins Bett wie Miss Granger?"

Ginny erhob sich irritiert von ihrem Stuhl, die Frage war eigentlich eine Aufforderung gewesen und Professor McGonagall widersprach man in der Regel nicht.

"Dann möchte ich auch gehen, Professor", bat Harry rasch, ein einziger Augenkontakt verbrüderte ihn mit Ginny. "Ich bin wirklich müde!"

Die Erlaubnis zu gehen kam von der Harry unbekannten Hexe. "Natürlich, Mr Potter", sagte sie.

"Zum Kuckuck, was war mit denen los?" fragte Ginny, nachdem Harry mit ihr zur Tür hinaus war.

Harry mochte sich die gleichen Fragen wie Ginny stellen, er hatte das Gefühl, dass er in den nächsten Stunden und vielleicht noch länger keine einzige Antwort würde auftreiben können. Nach dem hoffnungsvollen Anfang mit Mrs Eagle hatte es keine wirklichen Gespräche mehr zwischen Harry und seiner Gastgeberin mehr gegeben, McGonagall folgte einzig ihrem erzieherischen Auftrag und Lupin zeigte sich nur dann, wenn auch andere Erwachsene zugegen waren, so dass kein Raum für Fragen blieb.

"Sie halten uns für Kinder!", empörte sich Ginny.

"Nein ..., nein", sagte Harry abwesend. "Sie wollten vielleicht gerne, wir wären welche, aber da können sie sich nichts vormachen, das wissen sie."

Sie durchquerten den Flur und Ginny schwieg für den Moment. In Gedanken ging Harry den Katalog an Fragen durch, die er hatte. Nicht einmal den Verbleib von Hedwig und Krummbein hatte er geschafft, in Erfahrung zu bringen. Selbst Hermine hatte keine Gelegenheit gefunden, danach zu fragen, und sie sorgte sich sehr um ihren Kater.

"Warum haben sie uns dann den Mund verboten?", fragte Ginny, mit einem Fuß schon auf der ersten Stufe der Treppe zur nächsten Etage und den Kopf zurückgewandt, da Harry stehen geblieben war.

Harry antwortete nicht sofort. Zwei Ereignisse hatten ihn aus seinen Gedanken geholt. Bei dem einen handelte es sich um Ginnys Stimme, bei dem anderen um die Tatsache, dass es in der Wand entlang der Treppe viele Türen gab, die er da zwei Stunden zuvor noch nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Harry vergaß vollkommen, seine Füße zu setzen, während er auf Ginnys Frage automatisch die erstbeste Vermutung als Antwort ausspuckte, die ihm einfiel.

"Vielleicht", und da er es aussprach, fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen, "war es wegen dieser Frau, die uns nicht einmal vorgestellt wurde."

"Du meinst Mrs Peach?", fragte Ginny und drehte sich ganz zu Harry um.

"Du kennst sie?"

"Sie ist vom Ministerium. Ich kenne sie von Dad."

"Welche Abteilung? Warum war sie bei Mrs Eagle zum Abendessen eingeladen? Weiß sie vom Orden?"

"Ich weiß nur, dass Dad und sie einmal ein Gespräch hatten, weil eine Zaubererfamilie ein Muggelkind adoptieren wollte, und Dad war als Experte in Muggelfragen an der Entscheidung beteiligt."

"Und? Wurde das Kind adoptiert?"

"Sie haben damals meinem Dad geglaubt, dass Muggelkinder sowieso an Zauberer glauben, weshalb -", Ginny unterbrach sich. Mrs Eagle kam ihnen von oben auf der Treppe entgegen. Für Harry und Ginny war es wie das Signal, endlich die Stufen hinauf zu nehmen. Mrs Eagle balancierte ein Tablett mit mehreren Apothekerfläschchen und lächelte Ginny und Harry im Vorbeigehen an, sagte jedoch nichts. Mit sich trug sie einen Geruch, der Harry unweigerlich an den Krankenflügel in Hogwarts erinnerte.

"Wir müssen Hermine fragen, sie hat vorhin etwas über Mrs Eagle in einem Buch gefunden. Sie war wohl sogar schon mal für die Schokofroschkarten nominiert", sagte Ginny, kaum dass Mrs Eagle in einer der neuen Türen verschwunden war.

Harry dachte nur kurz daran, ob diese Heilerin vielleicht noch mehr ihrer Patienten so wie Hermine, Ginny und ihn im eigenen Haus behandelte; andererseits sah das Zimmer, das sie ihm gegeben hatte, nicht gerade wie ein Krankenzimmer aus.  
Am oberen Treppenabsatz blieb Harry wieder stehen.

"Wenn wir nicht über Voldemort reden durften, dann hat sie ganz sicher nichts mit dem Orden zu tun", äußerte er, allein um das Thema Mrs Peach abzuschließen. Es kümmerte ihn auch nicht wirklich, wer die Hexe nun war. Sein Blick ging geradeaus auf das Fenster, das der Diele im zweiten Stockwerk spärliches Licht gab, denn auch draußen war es nicht sonderlich hell. Nicht nur, dass es schon Abend war; nach einem langen heißen Sommertag hatten sich Wolken dicht, fast schwarz, zusammengezogen. Als es das erste Mal blitzte, war die Diele für die Zeit eines Augenaufschlags taghell und die sonst blauen Wände weiß. (Hier oben waren keine neuen Türen hinzugekommen.) Der erste Donner kam mit Verspätung. Harry spürte zur gleichen Zeit seine Narbe. Zum ersten Mal in Mrs Eagles Haus. Mit ein paar Schritten war er beim Fenster. Bei den Dursleys hatte er bei Gewitter oft im Schrank unter der Treppe gelegen und nur auf den Donner gewartet. Nur einmal in der Zeit vor Hogwarts, da er noch nicht in dem Bewusstsein lebte, ein Zauberer zu sein, hatte Harry bei einem Gewitter im Freien gestanden und das gezackte Licht gesehen, wieder und wieder, über dreißig mal, bis das Unwetter vorbei war und er, klatschnass, von Tante Petunia einen Latschen ans Ohr gepfeffert bekam. Da hatte er wieder gewusst, dass er im Garten seiner Verwandten stand, und Tante Petunia hatte Onkel Vernon aufgetragen, dem Jungen am Abend den Hosenboden zu versohlen. Er hatte sich bei jedem Schlag einen Blitz vorgestellt, und zum Glück waren hinterher, als er bäuchlings auf der Matratze im Schrank unter der Treppe einzuschlafen versuchte, sogar noch Blitze übrig.

Erneutes Donnergrollen und Harry erinnerte sich an den Neid, der ihn jedes Mal überkam, da er wusste, dass Dudley sich heulend in Tante Petunias Schoß verkroch. Damals unter der Treppe hatte er überlegt gehabt, Dudleys Jammern zu genießen, sich dann aber doch für die Faszination am Donnergrummeln entschieden. Selten einmal war das Gewitter so nah gewesen, dass es einen Donnerschlag ähnlich einem Knall gegeben hatte. Nun blieb die Faszination zum ersten Mal aus. Harry presste die Stirn gegen die kühle Fensterscheibe, an die von außen der Regen trommelte, und versuchte das Brennen zu lindern. Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter ließ ihn fühlen, das Ginny noch bei ihm war, aber _ihr_ konnte er sich schlecht in die Arme werfen.

Wieder war es gut und auch der nächste Blitz löste noch keinen Schmerz aus, da immer eine Zeit zwischen Lichterscheinung und Donner verging. Eine kurze Zeit blieb Harry, zu denken, nachzudenken, was gerade passierte, mit ihm, mit der Welt draußen. Es handelte sich nicht um eine bloße Naturgewalt. Da draußen war kein gewöhnliches Gewitter.

"Ginny?", er hörte kaum die eigene Stimme. "Ginny?"

Mit dem Donnergrollen war der Schmerz gekommen und mit ihm verging er auch wieder. Harry spürte Ginnys Hand auf seinem Rücken, und als er wieder klar denken konnte, war es ihm verdammt peinlich, so kläglich nach ihr gerufen zu haben.  
Die Erkenntnis traf Harry, dass da draußen Dinge vor sich gingen, wirklich schlimme Dinge, die er nicht zulassen durfte. Er fühlte sich verantwortlich für das, was da geschah. Er brauchte keine Phantasie, sich vorzustellen, was die Blitze und der Donner bedeuteten. Für wen Mrs Eagle die neuen Zimmer entlang der Treppe hatte. Wer ihrer Hilfe bedurfte. Sollte er da hinaus, sollte _er_ eigentlich da draußen stehen und kämpfen? Er? Ein Blick auf Ginny. Sie hatte die Arme um ihren Körper geschlungen und beobachtete angstvoll den Himmel. Natürlich musste sie etwas ahnen. Sie hatte den Zusammenhang begriffen und legte beim nächsten Donner sofort ihre Hand über eine von Harrys Händen, die beide an der Scheibe klebten. Ihre Finger verschränkten sich mit denen seiner Hand und gaben ihm das Gefühl, einen Halt zu finden, wenigstens so viel, um nicht in die Knie gehen zu müssen. Noch im Donner zuckte ein neuer Blitz aus den Wolken.

"Sieh nach Hermine", sagte Harry, "geh schon!"

Ginny löste sich, um Hermine zu holen, musste sie ins nächsthöhergelegene Stockwerk.

Mit geschlossenen Augen erwartete Harry das Grollen. Es kam, und er hatte nicht den Eindruck, unter dem Druck des Donners und seines Schmerzes überhaupt noch einen Gedanken fassen zu können. Trotzdem taten sich ihm in diesen Sekunden ganz klare Fragen nach seinem alten Schulleiter auf. Warum war Dumbledore krank geworden? Sollte der Grund wirklich in ihm, in Harry, gelegen haben? War sein Verschwinden schuld, das alle glauben gemacht hatte, er sei gestorben. Mrs Eagle hatte es doch deutlich gesagt, Dumbledore konnte den Glauben, Harry sei lebendig, nicht länger aufrecht erhalten, und McGonagalls Vorwurf galt Harry, Harry war schuld.  
War Dumbledore wirklich krank geworden, weil er nach Harry keine Hoffnung mehr sah, die Welt vor Lord Voldemort zu retten? Selbst wenn es so war, war das eine Antwort?

Für Harry grenzte es an ein Wunder, dass in diesem Augenblick kein Donner mehr nachkam. In der entstandenen Pause, in der sein Schmerz ruhte und nur der Regen rauschte, vernahm er aus der unteren Etage mehrere Stimmen und ein stumpfes Plopp. Von oben kam Ginny mit Hermine. Sie hoben ihn vom Boden auf und halfen ihm in sein Zimmer.

"Nein, geh nicht zu McGonagall!", sagte Harry von der Couch aus und hob Einhalt gebietend die Hand etwas in die Höhe.

Ginny ließ schon von der Tür ab. Nocheinmal dirigierte Harry sie durch den Raum, denn er hatte ein leises "tzs, tzs" vernommen. Ginny verhängte ein weiteres Portrait mit einem Tischtuch.

Währenddessen kniete Hermine an Harrys Bett und legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn, die er sofort wieder von sich wies.

"Hermine, ich möchte wissen, wo wir hier sind."

Leise, fast im Flüsterton, begann sie ihm zu erzählen wie man einem Kind Märchen erzählt, nur dass ihre Erzählung eigentlich Erklärung genannt hätte werden sollen und sie es deshalb so leise und bedacht tat, um Harry zu beruhigen.  
"Wir sind in Mrs Eagles Haus. Sie ist Heilerin. Es ist das blaue Haus ..."


	12. Ron auf Station

**Achtung: **Wer Interesse an dieser Story hat, der sollte nochmal zurückblättern, weil sich das elfte Kapitel verlängert hat (ab "Zum Kuckuck, was war mit denen los?" fragte Ginny, nachdem Harry mit ihr zur Tür hinaus war.)

MARK: hier geht es weiter. ich brauche leider immer so meine Zeit und weil ich mich gedrängt fühle, veröffentliche ich für meinen Geschmack viel zu früh. Leider wird die Story mit Erscheinen des sechsten Bandes von Rowling überholt sein.

laser-jet: vielen Dank für diese wichtige Frage. Du hast natürlich Recht, es ist sogar die wichtigste Frage - meiner Meinung nach hängt Dumbledores langes Leben wirklich mit der Existenz Voldemorts und damit auch mit Harrys Aufgabe zusammen.

Dax: see you

Fidi: Tut mir Leid, aber im Kapitel elf fehlte eine Trennlinie und die Erklärung, das bestimmte Teile der Geschichte spurlos verschwunden sind. Ansonsten versuche ich, mich zu bessern.

**Kapitel 12**

**Ron auf Station**

Am kommenden Morgen vergewisserte sich Harry, ob er nicht einfach nur schlecht geträumt hatte. Über einem Lehnsessel nahe seinem Bett hingen frische Kleider und darunter auf dem Boden standen Schuhe für einen Ausgang bereit. Bevor Harry sich vollständig anzog, hatte er allerdings schon seinen Zauberstab in den Fingern und lauschte in die Stille des Hauses hinein. Wenn man genau hinhörte, dann merkte man, dass ein Stillezauber über allem lag, über dem Zimmer, und wenn Harry den Kopf zur Tür hinaus steckte, über den anderen Türen im Haus. Von den vielen Türen entlang der Treppe war nur eine geblieben. Vielleicht hatte er doch nur geträumt.

Harry schloss die Zimmertür von innen. Mit dem Zauberstab ging er sein Zimmer ab. Verschiedentlich tippte er die Gegenstände mit der Spitze seines Stabes an, die Schubfächer der Kommode und die Glastüren des Vitrinenschränkchens, die Öllampe, die rotgoldenen Gardinen und die Vase auf dem kleinen Beistelltischchen, dessen rostrotes Tischdeckchen über einem Portrait an der Wand hing. Manchmal öffnete sich dann eine Schublade oder ähnliches passierte, als hätte Harry gezaubert. Er hatte es schon am vergangenen Tag an seinem Sekretär festgestellt.

Das Zimmer war wirklich das seine – oder anders: extra für ihn – auch all die Dinge darin, gleichwohl ihn niemand gefragt hatte, ob er es denn haben wollte. Nach allem, was er nun wusste, war die Grundfarbe des ganzen Hauses aus irgendeinem triftigen Grund blau und selbst die Zimmer der Mädchen machten da keine Ausnahme, nur seines. Rot und Gold, als ob Mrs Eagle wusste, dass er diese beiden Farben miteinander mochte. Nicht so sehr weil es die Farben Gryffindors waren, sondern vor allem waren es die Farben des Phönix.

Wer hatte ihm das von der blauen Farbe erzählt? Hermine? Wie sollte sie? Harry versuchte, sich den vergangenen Abend in Erinnerung zu rufen, aber inständig flehte er, auch das nur zu träumen und vielleicht bei den Dursleys wieder aufzuwachen, einer dieser Träume im Traum, bei denen hinterher keiner mehr durchsieht.

Unter dem Bild einer Gesellschaft bei Hofe blieb er stehen. Die Menschen darauf trugen sämtlich Perücken und schenkten einem Mann ihre Aufmerksamkeit, der mit einer ebensolchen Perücke an einem Spinnett saß. Harry berührte sacht mit dem Zauberstab den goldenen Rahmen und der Mann am Spinnett hob mit engelsgleicher Stimme zu singen an.

"Was machst du da, Harry?"

Harry drehte sich und erblickte zu seiner Überraschung Hermine.

"Was kommst du hier so einfach herein?", fragte er zurück.

"Ich habe das Gewitter von gestern nicht vergessen. Ich will wissen, wie es dir jetzt geht", antwortete Hermine sehr ruhig und freundlich gesinnt.

Harry fühlte sich allein durch ihre Worte so, als wäre er gerade aus vollem Lauf mit der Stirn gegen eine Glasfassade geschlagen. Er wandte sich zur Wand, um Hermine nicht ansehen zu müssen und um das Bild abzuhängen. Der Mann am Spinett lächelte nachsichtig über die Unterbrechung. Harry reichte gerade hoch genug, um das Bild ohne die Hilfe eines Stuhls von der Wand zu nehmen und stellte es mit dem Gesicht gegen ein Fenster.

"Meinst du, du musst an die vielen Opfer denken, die es gegeben hat – kannst du das nicht vergessen", entgegnete er Hermine voreilig, doch dann wandte er wie zur Entschuldigung für seinen unangemessenen Ton ein, "ich werde verrückt, Hermine. Ich dachte, dass es ein Traum wäre. Ich _bin_ verrückt."

Er rieb sich die Augen.

Hermine kam mit ein paar Schritten auf ihn zu und sah ihm ins Gesicht.

"Verdammt", sagte sie nicht sehr laut, "ja, es hat ganz sicher Opfer gegeben", sie machte eine Pause, "aber ich rede von dir." Wieder Pause. "Du bist hier zusammengebrochen und das war auf keinen Fall ein guter Augenblick!"

"Ich weiß, das Timing", unterbrach Harry sie flapsig, obwohl oder gerade weil er wusste, worauf sie eigentlich hinaus wollte.

"Hör mal, Harry! Wenn die Angriffe nicht fünf Meilen entfernt gewesen wären, wenn dich Mrs Eagles Haus nicht schützen würde, dann wärst du leichte Beute gewesen. Du hättest ja nicht einmal mehr fortlaufen können!"

"Wenn du wüsstest, Hermine", stieß Harry unter resigniertem Lachen hervor.

Hermine ging nicht darauf ein, unbeirrt stocherte sie in seiner Wunde. "Du warst hilflos deinen Schmerzen ausgeliefert, nur durch diese Narbe! Gibt es denn gar nichts, was du dagegen tun kannst?" Es schien sie auch nicht einzuschüchtern, dass Harrys Haltung sich immer mehr versteifte. "Da die Schmerzen über deine Verbindung mit Voldemort entstehen, könnte dir vielleicht auch in diesem Fall Okklumentik helfen", fuhr Hermine fort, da sie keine Antwort von Harry erhalten hatte. "Ich habe etwas für dich in einem Antiquariat aufgetrieben, das ich dir eigentlich zum Geburtstag schenken wollte", Hermine legte ihren Zeigefinger an sein Kinn und versuchte, Harry in die Augen zu sehen, nun doch etwas verunsichert, da sein Blick stur geradeaus ging. "Es ist leider noch bei den Sachen im Grimmauldplatz oder wo auch immer sie jetzt sind", sagte sie.

Zuerst sah es so aus, als wollte Harry nun, da Hermine einmal an einem Ende angekommen war, ihr jedes weitere Wort mit einer energischen Geste verbieten. Aber die Geste und das Machtwort blieben aus. Kraftlos ließ Harry sich auf den Lehnsessel mit der bereitgelegten Robe sinken. Im selben Moment steckte Ginny, ohne angeklopft zu haben, ihren Kopf ins Zimmer.

"Komm rein", murmelte Harry abwesend, denn ihm lag schon eine Frage an Hermine auf den Lippen.

"Was für ein Angriff war das gestern? War es ein Gewitter oder haben Todesser angegriffen?"

Bevor Hermine etwas antworten konnte, trat Ginny näher, holte ihre Hände aus dem Rücken hervor und legte Harry eine Zeitung in den Schoß. Er heftete sofort seinen Blick darauf.

"_Le Magique Monde_"

"Ich habe sie von Mrs Eagle. Es ist die englische Ausgabe. Da steht zumindest mehr drin als im Tagesprophet." Mehr wollte Ginny offenbar nicht sagen.

_Sorge um die Französisch-Englischen Beziehungen: Streit um die Berichterstattung in Frankreich **W**ächst in Großbritannien eine neue Bedrohung heran? (Seite 2)_

_Großbritannien: Naturkatastrophe oder Magische Terroraktivitäten? Sieben Todesopfer und über hundert Verletzte (Seite __8)_

Harry wendete die Zeitung und las. Hermine stellte sich hinter ihn, um mitlesen zu können – sie kannte den Artikel auch noch nicht. Er bestätigte, was sie am vergangenen Abend gesehen hatten. Ein Gewitter hatte den fünf Meilen entfernten Ort Earltree heimgesucht. Blitze waren direkt in Wohnhäuser eingeschlagen, hatten die Stromversorgung lahmgelegt und Scheunen und Speicher in Brand gesetzt. Sieben Menschen traf der Blitz direkt. Sie alle waren Muggel.

_... Das Englische Ministerium für Zauberei will noch keine Stellungnahme dazu abgeben, ob es sich bei den Ereignissen um eine üble Laune der Natur oder einen Akt terroristischer Gewalt gehandelt hat. Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, und seine Anhänger geraten natürlich in Verdacht, so der Pressesprecher des Vorsitzenden der Französischen Zaubererversammlung. Erst vor zwei Monaten hatte der inzwischen abgesetzte Zaubereiminister Fudge das neuerliche Wirken von IHM und seinen Anhängern, den Todessern, der Öffentlichkeit mitgeteilt. Ihr letztes Attentat verübten die Todesser auf einen angesehenen Mitarbeiter des Englischen Zaubereiministeriums. Ihre Art, sich zu einem von ihnen gestifteten Attentat zu bekennen, ist das Dunkle Mal, ein Zeichen, das über dem Ort der Zerstörung am Himmel weithin erkennbar ist. Die Katastrophe in Earltree ließ dieses Zeichen vermissen. Warum man aber überhaupt annimmt, das Gewitter könne magischer Natur gewesen sein, ist die Ballung der Einschläge. Statistisch gesehen sterben in Großbritannien jährlich nicht mehr als sieben Menschen durch Blitzschlag ..._

"_Wir_ _wissen_, dass es Voldemort war", sagte Hermine, die den ganzen Artikel gelesen hatte, bevor Harry damit zu Ende kam. Er gab die Zeitung an Ginny zurück ohne einen Ton. Es war wie Luftanhalten; Harry wartete nur darauf, dass Hermine und Ginny ihn allein ließen, damit er unbeobachtet seinen Gefühlen nachgeben konnte. Er fürchtete, sein Inneres vor den beiden Mädchen bloß zu legen. _Geht schon, geht!_, wünschte er sie aus dem Raum. Es war ihm unmöglich zu sprechen. Er fürchtete, seine Stimme würde ihn verraten, er fürchtete, es könne gar kein Ton herauskommen.

"Du willst dich jetzt sicher umziehen", sagte Ginny betreten.

Hermine zögerte, aus dem Zimmer zu gehen. Als sie sich noch einmal nach Harry umsah, hätte er es beinah nicht mehr ausgehalten, und als sie dann endlich mit Ginny hinaus und die Tür geschlossen war, erstickte Harry die aufkommenden Tränen und das damit verbundene Schluchzen in einem lauten Schrei.

xxx

In der Vase, welche die Tischmitte zierte, standen an diesem Morgen Lilien und erinnerten Harry unangenehm daran, dass möglicherweise ein Mann ihr Schweigen verfolgte. Für jenen war Mrs Eagles Haus auf der anderen Seite der verfluchten Tür ganz bestimmt sichtbar. Andererseits, je mehr Harry darüber nachdachte, desto unwahrscheinlicher fand er es, dass der Mann wusste, wo er nach Harry, Hermine und Ginny zu suchen hatte, zumindest so lange die Ferien dauerten.

Mrs Eagle holte Harry aus seinen Gedanken wieder zurück, indem sie sich zu ihnen auf den vierten Stuhl am Küchentisch setzte.

"Ihr werdet nach dem Frühstück ins St. Mungo-Hospital gebracht. Drei Stunden sind für euren Besuch eingeplant. Ihr fahrt mit dem Fahrenden Ritter. Hin- und Rückfahrt sollten nicht mehr als acht Stunden in Anspruch nehmen, aber auch nicht weniger. Zum Abendessen sehen wir uns wieder. Alle wichtigen Dinge sollen dann besprochen werden, nicht jetzt", erklärte sie ohne Umschweife.

Es ist nicht übertrieben, zu sagen, dass Hermine und Ginny ihr die Worte von den Lippen lasen. Beide fühlten sich sichtbar wohl in Mrs Eagles Gegenwart. Auch Harry blickte auf und erforschte das Gesicht, die Augen hinter den runden Gläsern, die Nase, die sehr breit auslief; doch schnell sah er wieder ganz woanders hin.

"Du darfst deine Brille nicht vergessen, Harry", Mrs Eagle lächelte ihn freundlich an, "und ihr alle müsst eure Zauberstäbe bei euch führen. Das Gesetz über die Zauberei Minderjähriger kennt ihr; das heißt für euch, dass ihr im Notfall zaubern dürft."

Hermine und Ginny nickten. Harry hätte nicht extra an seinen Zauberstab erinnert werden müssen, aber an seine Brille hatte er wirklich nicht mehr gedacht.

"Am liebsten würde ich euch noch ein bisschen zurecht machen", sagte Mrs Eagle deren Blick an Ginny hängen geblieben war. "Deine schönen Haare ziehen viel zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Du bekommst von mir einen Hut."

Mrs Eagle hatte Recht, dass Ginnys Haare sehr auffällig waren, nicht nur auffallend rot, sondern für Harry und jeden, der Ginny schon länger kannte, auch ein wenig befremdlich. Nicht nur ihre Haare sondern auch Augen, Nase, Mund und Sommersprossen; die ganze Ginny hatte etwas, was nur erwachsene Hexen besaßen. Seit wann das so war, konnte Harry nur vermuten.

Nach dem Frühstück begab sich Mrs Eagle mit ihnen in ein Ankleidezimmer. Es war mit einer Frisierkommode und vielen Spiegeln ausgestattet, Harry kam es fast so vor, als hätte er den Raum der Wünsche betreten, denn er war ganz nach den momentanen Bedürfnissen eingerichtet. Hermine fand Kämme, Haarnadeln und Spangen, mit denen sie ihr Haar zähmen und in einem strengen Knoten (ganz wie bei McGonagall) bändigen konnte, und Ginny fand einen passenden Hut. Er war rund und spitz, aber nicht sehr hoch, und er hatte die Eigenschaft, seine Trägerin unauffällig erscheinen zu lassen. Harry hatte schon lange vor seinem eigenen Spiegelbild gestanden, ehe er überhaupt bemerkte, dass Ginny neben ihn getreten war.

"Und was machen wir mit dir?", fragte Mrs Eagle und betrachtete ebenfalls Harrys Bild im Spiegel.

Harrys Haare standen so wild und quer von seinem Kopf ab, wie es irgend ging, das Grün seiner Augen schimmerte und die feine Narbe auf seiner Stirn war für niemanden zu übersehen.

"Ich fürchte, ein Hut würde dir nicht stehen ... dann vielleicht ein Unsichtbarkeitszauber", sagte Mrs Eagle, während Harry verwundert über seine eigene Erscheinung in den Spiegel sah. Mrs Eagles Zauberstab tippte auf sein Haupt und diesmal dachte Harry, so müsse sich Kandiszucker fühlen, wenn er sich knisternd aufzulösen beginnt. Der Spiegel zeigte ihm ... nichts mehr.

Die Straße vom Haus hinunter zur nächsten Kreuzung, ließ man sie alleine gehen, auch wenn Harry es immer noch nicht glauben wollte, dass tatsächlich keine Leibwächter folgen würden. Er wurde von den Mädchen in die Mitte und an den Händen genommen.

"Wie soll Ron mich jetzt sehen", fragte er nun, da es zu spät war.

Hermine nahm es leicht ("Die Hauptsache ist, dass wir Ron sehen, nicht wahr?"), auf der anderen Seite aber sorgte sie sich.

"Ob Mrs Eagle von Anfang an vorgehabt hatte, dich unsichtbar zu machen?"

Harrys Gesicht verfinsterte sich, denn er fragte sich augenblicklich das selbe.

Hermine streckte an der Kreuzung ihre Hand mit dem Zauberstab aus und nur Sekunden später traf der Bus ein. Es war, als würde er fast ihre Nasen streifen, so dicht bei ihnen kam er zum Halt. Die Karosserie vibrierte und strahlte Wärme ab. Der angebrochene Sommertag war äußerst kühl und Harry genoss es, ins Innere zu kommen. Hermine bezahlte für zwei mit Kakao, ohne Zahnbürsten.

"Drück auf die Tube, Ern'", murmelte Stan, kaum dass Ginny als Letzte den Bus bestiegen hatte. Sie stolperte über Harry, fiel in Stan hinein und verlor ihren Hut. Stan rettete gerade noch seine Zeitung.

"Keine gute Gegend, wo ihr eingestiegen seid", meinte er, als er Ginny aufhalf und sich dann wieder seine Zeitung vornahm. "Sei froh, dass du da wegkommst. Hast du das Gewitter gesehen?"

Ginny bückte sich noch einmal nach ihrem Hut. Dabei stieß sie wieder gegen Harry, der inzwischen versuchte, näher an Stan heranzukommen, um einen Blick in die Zeitung zu werfen. Stan wartete auf eine Antwort von Ginny.

"Ich setz mich lieber hin. Vom Busfahren im Stehen wird mir immer so schlecht", murmelte sie, lächelte Stan verzeihungsheischend an und stürmte darauf in den hinteren Teil des Busses. Sichtlich enttäuscht hob Stan den Tagesprophet etwas höher, so dass Harry seine Sicht auf den begehrten Artikel wieder verlor, und begann in Ermangelung eines Augenzeugenberichts zu rezitieren.

"Dann hör eben noch mal, Ern!"

(Harry setzte sich nur noch auf die nächst beste Gelegenheit.)

"Ungewitter über Earltree. Unser Reporter berichtet vor Ort. Bei einem schweren Unwetter in Earltree sind sieben Menschen ums Leben gekommen und etwa hundert Menschen wurden verletzt, die meisten von ihnen kamen mit leichten Blessuren davon. Bei den Getöteten handelt es sich um Muggel, unter den Verletzten sind sechs Zauberer. ... Das Hauptargument gegen magische Aktivitäten ist einleuchtend: Es gab nach Merlin keinen Zauberer mehr, der ein derartiges Naturereignis beherrschen konnte."

Dann las Stan noch ein Interview, das der Tagesprophet mit einem Muggel über das Gewitter geführt hatte, und dann faltete er den Prophet und stopfte ihn in seine Jacke, um seine Aufgabe als Schaffner versehen zu können.

"St.-Mungo-Hospital", rief er aus.

Harry sah sich nach Hermine und Ginny um. Ohne sie wirklich gesichtet zu haben, nahm er neben sich schon die Neuhinzugestiegenen wahr. Es waren jede Menge Leute und durch den Einstieg drängten unzählige mehr, manche mit großem Gepäck, einige mit ihren Haustieren. Harry kam gerade noch dazu, sich auf die Gepäckablage zu schwingen, um den Platzsuchenden auszuweichen, schon schwebte ein Papageienkäfig Stelle, an der er Halt suchte. Er hasste es. Schon wieder unsichtbar, zurückversetzt in die vergangenen Wochen. Fast wäre er von der Ablage wieder abgerutscht, als Ern, der Fahrer, das Gaspedal durchtrat. Von seinem erhöhten Platz aus entdeckte Harry Hermine und Ginny und hangelte sich zu ihnen.

"Darf ich?", zischte er leise und quetschte sich zwischen sie, wo auch erst Platz geschaffen werden musste, da sie von beiden Seiten bedrängt wurden. Der Bus war so mit Menschen angefüllt, dass selbst ein Stehplatz nicht mehr zu ergattern war.

"Wozu hat dieser Bus drei Etagen?", bemerkte Ginny.

"Vielleicht sollten wir einfach nach oben gehen, wenn es die anderen nicht tun."

"Aber wie sollen wir jemals aussteigen, Hermine?", flüsterte Harry.

"Wir sind erst seit einer halben Stunde unterwegs", erklärte sie ihm, "wir müssen also noch gar nicht aussteigen."

Es dauerte, ehe der Fahrende Ritter sich soweit leerte, dass ein Rückzug in eine höhere Etage des Busses überhaupt möglich wurde. Zwischen Plymoth, Morpeth und Southhamton sprang er hin und her und verteilte seine Fahrgäste auf alle möglichen Kleckerdörfer. Die Zauberergemeinschaft war nicht groß, aber weit verstreut über Großbritannien. Von Aberdeen ging es nach Bournemouth und dann ein zweites Mal nach Dumfries.

Nach zwei Stunden brachte Stan den Kakao.

... drei Stunden später:

Vor dem St. Mungo waren Auroren postiert. Nun, da Tonks sich zu erkennen gegeben hatte, entdeckte Harry auch die anderen; den Zeitung lesenden an der Ecke, den Raucher an der nahen Bushaltestelle und vielleicht gehörte der Mann, der ab und zu seinen Kopf durch eine kreisrunde Öffnung in der Straße steckte und mit seiner signalfarbenen Kleidung vorgab, für die städtische Kanalreinigung zu arbeiten, auch dazu. Tonks machte sich scheinbar an der Schaufensterdekoration zu schaffen, doch in Wirklichkeit kontrollierte sie die Besucher.

"Meintest du etwa, wir lassen unsichtbare Gäste unerkannt hier rein?"

Gemeint hatte Harry das nicht, er hatte sich nur gefragt, wer noch alles den Weg ins St. Mungo finden würde, wenn man auf diese Weise, nämlich unsichtbar, so einfach hineingelangen konnte.

"Keine Bange, Harry, die Auroren dieser Schicht wissen alle von dir."

Und schon waren sie weiter und standen in einer überfüllten Empfangshalle. Hermine und Ginny drängten Harry zwischen sich und schirmten ihn so weit wie möglich mit ihren Körpern ab; bis sie endlich die Empfangshexe erreichten, hatten schon einige Leute versucht, sich zwischen den beiden Mädchen hindurchzuschlängeln, doch Hermine und Ginny wussten zu verhindern, dass Harry dadurch entdeckt wurde. Hinter der Empfangshexe stand Kingsley.

"Diese Herrschaften kenne ich", sagte er über den Kopf der Hexe hinweg, noch ehe Hermine einen Laut von sich geben konnte, doch ihr Mund stand schon offen.

"Fluchschäden? Geschlossene?", fragte Kingsley an Hermine gewandt.

Ein leichtes Nicken.

Die Empfangshexe wollte Hermine ein rotes Formular aushändigen und Ginny ebenfalls, aber Kingsley kam ihr zuvor.

"Das ist nicht mehr nötig", erklärte er, "diese Formalie ist im Vorfeld erfüllt worden. Eure Identität ist das Passwort; die Sicherheitstür überprüft jeden einzeln. Einen schönen Tag wünsche ich den Damen."

Den Krankenflur für Fluchgeschädigte und die anliegenden Zimmer kontrollierte Mad-Eye-Moody. Bis auf das _Klonk_ seiner Beinprothese war alles still. Sein magisches Auge fixierte eindeutig Harry.

"So", sagte Harry mit unverhohlener Wut in der Stimme, "könnte uns bitte mal jemand in die Spielregeln einweihen!"

"Einhundertfünfzig Punkte Abzug, wenn du noch mal dagegen verstößt, Junge", erwiderte Moody grimmig. Ginny wich von Harrys Seite und Moody legte einen Arm um den unsichtbaren Jungen. Leise, den Mund an Harrys Ohr geneigt, sein magisches Auge rotierte in der Höhle, sprach er weiter. "Ihr steht unter dem persönlichen Schutz des Ministeriums. Nur ausgewählte Leute wissen, dass Ihr lebt."

"Und die Auroren bei unserer Festnahme?", unterbrach ihn Harry. "Und diese Mrs Peach? Voldemort weiß es längst!"

"Hör zu, Harry, du wirst es nicht glauben, aber verglichen mit dem Brimborium um eure Bestattung ist der Aufwand zum Schutz von euch dreien nichts. Shacklebolt war der Einzige vom Orden, der bei der Verhaftung dabei war, und _er_ hat veranlasst, dass der Minister allen anderen beteiligten Auroren diese winzige Information löschen ließ. Um Mrs Peach haben wir uns auch gekümmert, aber es war leider unumgänglich, sie vorübergehend von deiner Existenz wissen zu lassen, Harry."

"Aber wieso?", fragte Harry viel zu laut.

Moody stampfte entgegen aller Regel mit seiner Prothese auf und nahm seinen Arm von Harrys Schulter.

"Also ich möchte doch um Ruhe bitten", drang eine gedämpfte Stimme von hinten an Harrys Ohr. Ein Zauberer mit dem Umhang, den im St. Mungo die Heiler trugen, näherte sich ihnen. Er sah Hermine, Ginny und Moody mit strenger und zugleich freundlicher Miene entgegen.

"Hundertfünfzig Punkte", knurrte Moody, "das bedeutet, wir werden die Besuchszeit etwas einschränken."

Den Heiler befriedigte offenbar, was er da hörte; er deutete Hermine und Ginny einen kurzen Gruß an und ging seines Weges. Moodys Hand packte Harry sofort im Nacken. Auf diese Weise sah sich Harry zu der Tür von Rons Krankenzimmer geführt.

Hermine machte vor, wie sie hier durch kamen. "Ich bin Hermine Granger", es passierte nichts, weshalb sie einen Augenblick später hinzufügte "geboren am 19. September 1979 in London Bridge Hospital."

Die Tür schob sich wie diese Automatiktüren mit Lichtschranke bei den Muggeln seitlich auf und Hermine durfte passieren. Vor Harrys Nase allerdings schlug sie zu.

Harry, immer noch von Moody im Nacken gehalten, gab seine Daten auf ein kurzes Knurren Moodys hin preis.

"Harry Potter, geboren am 31. Juli 1980 in Godrics Hollow."

Als er fertig war, ließ Moodys Hand ihn los und er ging zwei Schritte vorwärts, gerade soviel, dass er in dem Zimmer anlangte. Es war zu warm und schlecht gelüftet, aber solche Dinge interessierten nicht; was zählte, war Ron. Hermine stand schon über das Bett gebeugt, Harry konnte eine Freudenträne ihre Nase entlang laufen sehen.

"Hey", hörte er Rons Stimme halb flüsternd sagen.

"Hey", erwiderte Hermine.

Im nächsten Moment wurde Harry umgerannt, denn Ginny war zu der Sicherheitstür hineingekommen und hatte ihn nicht gesehen. Harry schrie kurz auf und Ron saß mit einem Mal kerzengrade im Bett. Ginny überlegte nicht lange, ob sie Harry eine Entschuldigung schuldete, denn als sie Ron so lebendig erblickte, konnte sie nicht anders, als sich auf ihn zu stürzen und ihn zu umarmen.

"Ron!", rief sie dabei. "Ron", sagte sie immer wieder.

Ron umarmte seine Schwester ebenso heftig, dann trocknete er ihr die Tränen und fragte ohne Umschweife nach Harry.

"Hier", klang Harrys Stimme unsicher, "hier ... hier bin ich."  
Harry kniete inzwischen am Bett. Vorsichtig näherte er seine Hand Rons Arm, denn er wollte seinen Freund nicht erschrecken. Ron dagegen schoss mit seiner Hand in die Richtung, aus der er Harrys Stimme hatte kommen hören, so dass die erste Kontaktaufnahme unsanft endete. Kurz darauf warfen sich die Jungen in eine Umarmung.

"Harry", stöhnte Ron und löste sich aus der Umarmung. Unsicher richtete er seinen Blick auf die Stelle, an der er Harrys Gesicht vermutete. "Sie haben mich darauf vorbereitet, dass du unsichtbar sein würdest. Ich habe Du-weißt-schon-wen nie zu Gesicht bekommen", sagte er übergangslos, "Nie."

Ginny legte ihrem Bruder eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter, die ihn abhalten sollte, sogleich von den schlimmen Erfahrungen der letzten Wochen zu reden, aber Ron schüttelte sie nur ab und sah weiter in Harrys Richtung.

"Wer hat dich dann entführt?", wollte Harry wissen.

"Lestrange ...Bellatrix Lestrange hat mich entführt. Ich habe nur SEINE Stimme gehört. Seine Stimme war in meinem Kopf."

"Wessen Stimme? War es Voldemorts Stimme?"

Ron blinzelte und begann, leicht zu zittern, seine geweiteten Augen fixierten den Ursprung von Harrys Stimme und seine Lippen öffneten sich leicht, noch bevor er wieder sprach. "Sag seinen Namen nicht, sag ihn nicht."

Ron griff nach der nächstbesten Hand. Es war Hermines, und sie gab sie ihm ohne zu zögern.

"Als du in Godrics Hollow warst", begann Harry, "wo war ER da?"

"Godrics Hollow", Ron sah fragend in Harrys Richtung. "Mum und Dad sagten mir, sie hätten mich dort gefunden. ... Von solchen Dingen weiß ich nur sehr wenig. Aber ... Als ER dich für tot hielt –"

"Woher erfuhr er von Harrys Tod?"

"Von Winky", antwortete Ron und sah nun zu Hermine.

"Winky?" fragte sie ungläubig.

"Ja", sagte Ron, "aber Winky ist nicht so wichtig wie ..."

"Und ob! Sie arbeitet auf Hogwarts. Sie kriegt alle Informationen brühwarm aufgetischt. Am Ende muss sie sich nicht mal selber darum kümmern – Dobby wird ihr alles erzählen, so wie das mit Harrys Tod."

"Ja, das ist nicht unwichtig", stimmte Ron Hermine zu, "aber ..."

"Aber was?" Harry krallte seine Finger in Rons Matratze.

"Du-weißt-schon-wer glaubte Winky alles aufs Wort, ich spürte alles, was er fühlte, in meinem Kopf."

"Ist dieser Mann überhaupt eines Gefühls fähig?", widersprach Ginny den Worten ihres Bruders.

"Ja", sagte Ron, "die ganze Palette zwischen Gleichgültigkeit und ... Gleichgültigkeit. Und außerdem: Hass", Ron wanderte mit seinem Blick zu Harrys Platz. "Gleichgültigkeit gegen alles und jeden, aber Hass nur für Harry, Hass, und später, es klingt verrückt, aber es war so! als er Harry tot glaubte, da änderten sich seine Gefühle."

"Wie", fragte Hermine und drückte Rons Hand. Ron aber ließ von Hermines Hand ab und fuhr sich mit den Fingern seiner beiden Hände die Stirn hinauf zum Ansatz seines roten Haares.

"Ja, wie ? – der Hass auf Harry war nicht verschwunden, aber er bestimmte nicht mehr alles. Es war wie – ich kann mich nicht richtig ausdrücken – es hat ihn gar nicht gefreut, das Harry tot war. Vielleicht war es ja, weil Harry nicht richtig tot war, aber in dem Moment, da Winky es erzählte, glaubte ich ganz fest, dass es dich nicht mehr gibt, Harry, und das selbe muss auch ER geglaubt haben. Und es schien, dein Tod machte ihm Angst. Er war unfähig, auch nur den nächsten Schritt zu gehen. Er war so verzweifelt, wie man nur sein kann, wie jemand, der ... gerade so, als hätte er mit deinem Tod etwas verloren, Harry." Ron lachte bei seinen eigenen Worten trocken auf. Immer wieder von seinem Tod reden zu hören machte Harry gleichfalls verlegen.

"Hat er dich gehen lassen, weil er glaubte, dass Harry tot sei?", fragte Ginny.

"Er hat mich wohl eher einfach liegen lassen – Mum hat erzählt, wo sie mich gefunden haben. Dort stand einmal das Haus von Harrys Eltern."

Betreten sah Ron auf seine Bettdecke. Er ließ sich in die Kissen zurückfallen und schloss die Augen ganz. Es war, als hätte Ron damit alles gesagt gehabt, was er hatte loswerden wollen, und alle Kraft schien seinen Gliedern entwichen.

"Ron", fragte Harry leise, "Ron. Was wollte er von dir, was hat er dir angetan?"

Es dauerte Augenblicke, bis Ron antwortete. Hermine beobachtete ihn besorgt und Ginny legte eine Hand an die Schläfe ihres Bruders.

"Vielleicht", murmelte Ron, "vielleicht wollte er mich Gleichgültigkeit lehren oder ... Hass. Harry hassen ... Natürlich hoffte er, du würdest kommen, um mich zu befreien. Er hat mich auf jeden Fall erledigt ... Nie wieder möchte ich das ... tot sein ist nicht schlimmer."

Harry war froh, nicht sichtbar zu sein, und dennoch, obwohl er wusste, dass die anderen im Zimmer ihn nicht sahen, verbarg er sein Gesicht.

„Harry", fragte Hermine in die entstanden Stille hinein.

Er hatte sich vom Bett entfernt, saß nun an der Wand des Krankenzimmers und hob, als er seinen Namen aus Hermines Mund hörte, lediglich das Gesicht von seinen Knien. Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Fenster und machten die Menschen im St. Mungo glauben, draußen wäre schönes Wetter. Wenn es nur das Wetter wäre. Plötzlich wog die stickige Luft im Zimmer schwerer. Harry fühlte seinen Hals enger werden. Hätte Hermine nur nichts gesagt.

„Es ist eine dumme Angewohnheit von Jungen, ihre Gefühle zu verstecken, Hol wieder Luft, Harry!"

Woher wusste Hermine nur, was gerade in ihm vorging. Das konnte sie unmöglich in einem Buch gelesen haben. Aber es klang so, als hätte sie gelesen, dass es nicht gut war, seine Gefühle zu verstecken, und jetzt rief sie ihn zur Vernunft. In welch peinliche Situation sie Harry damit vor Ron und Ginny brachte, war ihr offenbar egal.

„Eigentlich scheint es ja gut gewesen zu sein, dass wir durch die ... ich meine, dass unser Tod so überzeugend rüber kam", wechselte Ginny das Thema.

„Was habt Ihr getan, dass es alle geglaubt haben?", fragte Ron.

„Das ist so geheim, Ron, dass wir es einzig Dumbledore mitteilen dürfen", beteiligte sich Hermine an dem neuen Gespräch. Sie klang verärgert. Ob über Harry oder darüber, dass Ginny das Thema Tod wieder aufgebracht hatte, wusste Harry nicht zu sagen.

Ron verkniff den Mund, er wollte eindeutig mehr wissen.

„Ron, wir wollten nicht, dass du oder irgendjemand glauben musste, wir wären tot", erklärte Ginny, „es hatte nur diese Chance gegeben, dich zu finden, und da war diese ... Täuschung ... gewissermaßen ein Nebeneffekt, den wir in Kauf nehmen mussten."

Harry musste einmal mehr daran denken, dass Dumbledore krank geworden war, dass Sirius Haus mit jener Tür und der Welt dahinter den Todessern gehörte und dass sie noch ein Versprechen bei einer übergeschnappten Leiche einzulösen hatten. An Kreacher dachte er außerdem, aber nur weil er wusste, welche Vorwürfe sich Hermine wegen dem vergessenen Hauselfen machte.

Die Sicherheitstür vibrierte.

"Ihr könnt nicht mehr lange bleiben, oder?" sagte Ron.

"Wann werden wir dich wohl wieder besuchen dürfen?" entgegnete Hermine.

"Die Ferien sind in sieben Tagen zu Ende und ich glaube nicht, dass die euch bei dem ganzen Aufwand um euren Schutz in den nächsten Tagen noch mal zu mir lassen. Aber schickt mir wenigstens eine Eule! Eulen kann ich empfangen."

_Wir haben keine Eule_, lag es Harry auf der Zunge zu sagen.

"Habt ihr Pig?", fragte Ron in einer Art, die darauf schließen ließ, dass er ein schlichtes, unkompliziertes _ja_ erwartete.

"Er ist unterwegs", gab Ginny Antwort.

Die Sicherheitstür vibrierte erneut und diesmal stärker als beim ersten Mal.

„Harry! Wo bist du nun schon wieder!" Hermine war an die Stelle getreten, an der Harry eine Weile zuvor gesessen hatte. Er beobachtete, wie sie ihn suchte. Noch während er sie sich wundern sah, ging ihm die Frage durch den Kopf, warum Voldemort sein, Harrys, Tod nicht zufriedengestellt hatte. Was hatte Voldemort in jenen Zustand versetzt, den Ron beschrieben hatte? War es der Umstand, dass Harry nicht wirklich tot und deshalb immer noch eine reale Gefahr für Voldemort war, oder gab es noch einen anderen Grund?

Harry stoppte die Gedanken an Voldemort. Er stand nahe bei Rons Bett, wo Hermine ihn nicht mehr vermutet hatte.

"Wirst du denn bald nach Hogwarts können, ich meine, kannst du zaubern?", fragte er seinen Freund.

Ein stummes Kopfschütteln war Rons Antwort auf Harrys Frage  
Hermine fand Harrys Hand und fasste sie fest. Die Sicherheitstür öffnete sich im gleichen Moment.

"Raus!", knurrte Moody.


	13. Chapter 13

**Das 13. Kapitel oder Pigwidgeons Rückkehr**

"Eine Panne – wie kann ein magischer Bus eine Panne haben!", fluchte Harry.

Er fühlte sich auf seinem Stuhl wie auf glühenden Kohlen. Nicht nur, dass er nutzlos im Café des St. Mungo saß - Moody hatte sie zur Überbrückung der Wartezeit hierher geschickt. Harry wollte auch der Aufsicht seiner sogenannten Beschützer entkommen. In Mrs Eagles Haus fühlte er sich wohler, obwohl er nicht annahm, dass er dort weniger bewacht wurde.

In dem Café war es gestopft voll. Einen Tisch in der Ecke am Fenster hatten die Auroren so hergerichtet, dass sich Hermine und Ginny ungestört unterhalten konnten und selbst Harry mitreden durfte, ohne aufzufallen.

"Ach Harry, ist es denn nicht egal, ob wir jetzt im Bus sitzen oder hier?" Hermine suchte, einem Reflex folgend, mit ihrer Hand Harrys Arm, um ihn irgendwie beruhigend zu streicheln. Er sah ihre Bewegung und wich einer Berührung aus, ebenfalls aus einem Reflex heraus. Er wollte sich nicht beruhigen. Nicht jetzt. Ron war dem dunkelsten aller Dunklen Zauberer entkommen und das Wie und Warum machte Harry größtes Kopfzerbrechen. Er glaubte auch nicht, dass Hermine alles so einfach hinnahm.

"Das ist mit Sicherheit egal. Und ich hasse es. Ich hasse diesen Zustand!", sagte Harry in sehr ungehaltenem Ton. Ginny war nicht am Tisch, denn sie wollte etwas zu essen besorgen, und so sprach er nur Hermine an. Gezwungen ruhiger fügte er hinzu, "Du musst doch sicher auch daran denken, was Ron gesagt hat, oder? Voldemort war absolut handlungsunfähig, solange wir unter dem Fluch jener Tür standen. Er war machtlos!"

Hermine nickte wissend.

"Was ist das", erklang Harrys Stimme nach einer Pause erneut, "das ihn so sehr in Panik versetzt, wenn ich angeblich tot bin. Wenn er mich am Leben weiß, ist er nicht halb so ratlos."

"Das ist es vielleicht: du bist _angeblich_ tot. Nicht _wirklich_", überlegte Hermine. "Aber nein", schob sie sogleich hinterher, "du hast Recht: als du noch nicht hinter der Tür warst, wusste er auch, was zu tun war. Und auch jetzt wieder weiß er es."

Harry wusste, dass Hermine bei ihrem letzten Satz an das Geschehen der vergangenen Nacht dachte.

"Soll ich einfach hinter die Tür gehen, Hermine, und dann lässt er uns in Frieden?"

"Harry! Du liegst vollkommen falsch, wenn du denkst, dass ich das denke."

"Wenn Voldemort von Deinem Tod überzeugt war, was hat ihn dann aus dem Konzept gebracht. Die Frage ist, ob er überzeugt war? Gesetzt den Fall, er spürte deine Anwesenheit in dieser Welt, dann hätte er doch nach einem Weg, dich aufzufinden, suchen müssen. Nein, das kann es nicht sein ..."

Harry folgte Hermines Gedanken, bis Ginny auftauchte. Das Gespräch riss ab. Harry schlang die Arme um seinen Körper, als sei ihm kalt. Und vielleicht war das ja auch der Fall.

Ginny trug einen Stapel Kesselkuchen, wie es sie auch im Hogwartsexpress immer gab. Ihr folgte jemand mit einem Grubenhelm auf dem Kopf, Glubschaugen und vier Tassen Kakao.

"Luna", hauchte Hermine, und dennoch war es ein Ausruf, "Luna", sagte sie mit demselben Ton an Ginny gewandt, "du bringst Luna an unseren Tisch!"

Luna war schon dabei, sich zu setzen.

"Stop!", sagte Hermine nun nicht mehr mit dieser gesenkten Stimme. Ginny erschrak und zog Luna von hinten am Kleid. Der Kakao schwappte über und Harry fühlte, wie das warme Getränk durch seine Robe sickerte. Luna setzte sich irritiert auf den _anderen_ freien Stuhl und verteilte die Tassen Kakao. Zwei behielt sie an ihrem Platz.

"Hallo Luna"

"Hallo", erwiderte Luna kurz. Interessiert blickte sie auf den leeren Stuhl. "Warum stehst du? Ist das nicht dein Stuhl, Ginny?"

"Mit dem Stuhl stimmt etwas nicht", half Hermine aus der Verlegenheit.

"Ja, genau", sagte Ginny. "Er hüpft alle Augenblicke oder kippt um."

"Hüpft?"

Harry bemühte sich um eine glaubwürdige Demonstration.

"Warum trägst du den Helm?", fragte Hermine, noch bevor er sein Theater zu ende gespielt hatte.

"Das ist ein Andenken", erklärte sie, "aus Gällivare."

"Schweden?", fragte Hermine.

"Ja. Ich habe sogar die Mitternachtssonne gesehen!"

Luna klang begeistert und es war, als wolle sie noch mehr erzählen, aber dann ging ihr Blick über Hermines Schulter und sie schaltete die Lampe an ihrem Helm ein und rief, "Neville, Neville! Hier bin ich!"

Hermine stand Verzweiflung ins Gesicht geschrieben und auch Ginny guckte jetzt bestürzt. Harry bemerkte vielleicht als erster, dass Neville gar nichts von Lunas Versuchen, sich bemerkbar zu machen, mitbekam, und er atmete erleichtert auf. Ginny sprang, da sie sowieso stand, schnell zu Neville heran und riss ihn am Arm. Ehe er sich's versah, fand Neville sich an dem getarnten Tisch wieder.

"Mensch, da bist du ja", brachte er seine ersten Worte hervor, "ich hätte dich nicht gefunden. Und IHR! LEBT?"

Neville zitterte bei Hermines und Ginnys Anblick, ganz besonders sein Unterkiefer. Der schob sich schlotternd vor und das Grübchen am Kinn vertiefte sich. Hermine wandte irgendwie beschämt ihr Gesicht ab und schlug zusätzlich die Hände davor. Harry war froh, dass keiner ihn sehen konnte.

"Zwei Stüh-le", stotterte Ginny, "wir brauchen noch zwei Stühle."

Luna rückte auf ihrem Stuhl etwas nach links und machte damit für Neville Platz. Hermine tat nach Lunas Vorbild das selbe für Ginny. Neville brauchte nur auf einen Stuhl zu starren, um beide am Leben zu sehen, Hermine und Ginny. Dass ein dritter Stuhl am Tisch unbesetzt blieb kümmerte ihn in diesem Moment noch gar nicht. Luna legte ihm beruhigend die Hände auf die Schultern.

"Wir ... wir haben meine Eltern besucht", erklärte Neville seine Anwesenheit. Dann legte er seinen Arm um Lunas Taille und verlieh seiner Erklärung eine neue Dimension.

"Wir ... wir haben Ron besucht", erwiderte Hermine. Man merkte an ihrer Stimme, wie sie, zutiefst verunsichert, doch versuchte, zu einem normalen Gespräch zu finden. Neville stieg sofort darauf ein.

"Wie geht es ihm?"

Hermine zählte alles auf, was sich über Rons Zustand sagen ließ. Ginny hielt sich zurück.

Luna schüttelte nur den Kopf. Viel zu heftig, wenn man annahm, dass sie eine Kopfverletzung hatte. Sogar die Ohren waren mit eingewickelt, das linke mehr als das rechte, von dem noch das Ohrläppchen unter dem Verband hervorguckte. Ein frisches Radieschen baumelte wie wild hin und her, viel wilder noch als Luna überhaupt ihren Kopf schütteln konnte. Radieschen ständig und penetrant. Denn ihr Blick ging Harry wortwörtlich durch und durch.

"Mich entlassen sie bestimmt noch vor übernächster Woche", sagte Luna.

"Wie – du bist nicht zu Besuch hier?"


End file.
